The Zodiac Curse
by Halicarnassus
Summary: An orphan with ties to the animals of the Chinese Zodiac.A young lord to be ruled by his desires. A curse that will plague a family for centuries until another orphan appears in their lives.This is a tale of how the Sohmas got cursed 500 years ago.
1. Default Chapter

The Zodiac Curse by Halicarnassus  
  
Summary: An orphan with ties to the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. A young lord-to-be ruled by his desires. A curse that will plague a family for centuries until another orphan appears in their lives. This is a tale of how the Sohmas got cursed five hundred years ago and why Tohru Honda might be their hope of breaking it.  
  
Alternate Universe of Fruits Basket  
  
Drama/Supernatural/Romance/Humor  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya  
  
Cast of Characters in the Warring States Period:  
  
Koji Sohma - heir of the Sohmas  
  
Soichiro Sohma - Koji's father and current lord  
  
Norika Sohma - Koji's younger sister  
  
Maya - an orphan with unusual playmates  
  
Keiko - the widow who found Maya and raised her  
  
Kazumi - son of the village carpenter  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Japan. Warring States Period.  
  
Keiko gathered firewood in the forest alone. A bandit killed her husband two months ago as he travelled to another village to sell vegetables. They had been married less than a year. It wasn't fair the way the Gods took him from her. It wasn't fair!, she thought. She knelt on the forest floor and gave in to her grief.  
  
A child's laughter rang through the forest, drawing Keiko's attention. No families with children lived near. The only dwelling closest to the forest was her hut. She wiped away her tears and got to her feet. She felt an overwhelming urge to find the child before the bandits or anyone else did. She heard the laughter again and headed in the direction where it came from.  
  
She walked into a clearing and saw a child of about six dressed in white and happily playing with 13 animals. The menagerie included a kitten, a sea horse and a pony. The unusual sight stopped Keiko in her tracks. When the girl turned to look at her, she gasped. The child's eyes were blue- green.  
  
But Keiko's maternal instincts kicked in and she slowly approached the girl. The animals drew closer to their human companion and made warning noises. Keiko extended a hand which the girl grabbed. As if they sensed her intentions, the animals fell silent.  
  
"What's your name little one?''  
  
"Maya."  
  
"Why are you here? Where is your family?"  
  
"I don't know.''  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Would you like to come home with me?"  
  
"Can my friends come along?''  
  
"Uh...''  
  
"Please? They'll be good.''  
  
Keiko nodded then wondered where she was going to put so many animals. The girl let go of her hand and proceeded to hug or pat each of her playmates. As she did so, there was a puff of smoke and the animals turned into carved stone ornaments except for the kitten which turned into a small wooden figurine. Maya picked up the ornaments and handed each to a stunned Keiko who took off her head wrap to use as a makeshift bag.  
  
Then hand in hand, they walked home.  
  
News of the girl with the unusual eyes spread through the village and reached the local lord's castle. Norika Sohma, the 7-year-old daughter of Lord Soichiro Sohma, overheard the tale from one of the maids. She pleaded with her father to see the little girl.  
  
"Norika, this child is not a strange animal to be gawked at. Leave her be."  
  
But she paid no heed to what her father said and sneaked out with several of the court ladies to the village.  
  
Keiko spent most of her time turning away the constant stream of visitors who wanted to catch a glimpse of her foster daughter. But crowds invariably gathered wherever Maya went. Keiko only hoped that in time, the novelty of Maya's eyes would fade.  
  
She wasn't prepared for the court ladies who appeared on her doorstep with the village headman. She had no choice but to let them in and offer them tea. A girl dressed in expensive silk accompanied the ladies. When she spotted the ornaments, she eagerly tugged at one of her companion's sleeves.  
  
"Look Aiko, she has the Jyuunishi! But why is the cat included? Didn't the story said the cat missed the banquet?"  
  
Maya strode into the room and pocketed the ornaments. She kissed the wooden cat figurine then glared at the girl who spoke.  
  
"Baka. You shouldn't remind the cat about the banquet. It wasn't his fault he was tricked!"  
  
One of the ladies angrily stood up. "How dare you talk to Norika-sama that way!"  
  
Norika raised an eyebrow. The lady-in-waiting fell silent. She turned to a still glaring Maya.  
  
"Gomen ne. I wasn't insulting the cat. I love the story of the Jyuunishi myself. I was just surprised to see such ornaments here. I really came to see you.''  
  
"Why would you want to meet me?''  
  
"No one here has seen anyone like you before. They say you're not human because of your eyes."  
  
"I've never seen anyone like you before, too. I think you dress funny. Are you human?,'' Maya said then laughed. It was an infectious laugh and Norika soon joined her. It took awhile before they could compose themselves.  
  
"My name is Norika Sohma."  
  
"I'm Maya. Do you want to play with my Jyuunishi and cat?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
As Keiko hoped, the villagers grew accustomed to Maya. After three years, they no longer gawked at her. Maya remained a mystery to her foster mother, however. The child had no memory of parents or a life before meeting Keiko. She never talked about how she met her animal playmates or how she turned them into ornaments. Keiko never saw the ornaments turn back into their animal forms again.  
  
Lord Sohma didn't seem to mind that his daughter was friends with the orphan found in the forest. He raised no objections when Maya would spend the night at the castle. But his heir, 13-year-old Koji, did.  
  
"Father, Norika shames us by associating with that peasant. That filth should know her place!''  
  
"My son, let your sister be a child still. Her friendship with that poor orphan won't affect her chances in landing a suitable husband. She knows her duties to this family."  
  
Koji was still seething when he left his father. Why can't he see the problem? When he becomes lord, no one would dare bring trash like that into the castle. He frowned when he saw his sister and that peasant girl by the garden. Norika was even letting that girl wear her old clothes!, he thought angrily and walked toward them.  
  
"So you're here again."  
  
Maya looked at a scowling Koji and smiled sweetly. His scowl deepened.  
  
"What do you want big brother?''  
  
"Norika, I told you before about bringing your friend here.''  
  
"Father doesn't mind her being here so why should you? Leave us alone."  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that."  
  
"I apologize. Now will you please leave us alone?"  
  
He was about to walk away when he spotted what they were playing with. He stared fascinated at the Chinese Zodiac ornaments that seemed to glow. Like Norika, he loved the tale of the Zodiac.  
  
"Where did you get those?," he asked Norika.  
  
"They're mine," Maya softly said. It was the first time she spoke to him. For some reason, her voice stirred something within him.  
  
"Now where would a peasant get such things? You probably stole them."  
  
Maya turned her blue-green eyes on him and just shook her head. She wasn't angry at him.  
  
"I've had them since I was little. I even have the cat, see?" She held up a wooden figurine; it looked clearly out of place among the other ornaments. But still, he also wanted that cat.  
  
"How much do you want for them? Even that ugly cat."  
  
"I'm not selling them Koji-sama."  
  
"Baka. Peasants always need money. How much do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But they're not for sale, Koji-sama."  
  
"You dare refuse me? Listen peasant, I could just take those away from you if I wanted to."  
  
A terrified Maya knelt before him and bowed deeply.  
  
"Please don't take them away, Koji-sama. They're my friends,'' she pleaded and touched his feet. Her touch sent a shiver through him.  
  
Norika glared at her brother and helped her friend to her feet. Koji looked at the crestfallen Maya, turned on his heel and left.  
  
By the time she reached fifteen, Maya was already the area's reigning beauty. The number of lovestruck men -young and old - were too many to count. To his dismay, Koji Sohma found himself among them. He fought the attraction for years but soon realized it was a futile fight. The peasant girl he thought he disliked as a child was now the beauty who haunted his dreams. He made excuses to be near her whenever she visited the castle.  
  
He wasn't stupid enough to visit the village. Tongues would wag if he did and he couldn't let gossip ruin his father's plan to find a noble lady for him to marry.  
  
It was Maya's nature to make others happy. She felt that Koji needed a friend so she smiled at him more, treated him kindly and disregarded the hurtful things he said. He thought she returned his feelings and made plans accordingly.  
  
He would marry whoever his father picked for him but Maya would become his concubine. She could never be his wife. She was poor and had no connections. But they would be together somehow. He would make his move on her next visit to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: I've taken liberties with feudal marriage customs for the sake of the story. Sorry.)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya.  
  
Warning: Rated R for rape, violence and death.  
  
He found her in the garden under a sakura tree. Her hair fell past her waist in a glossy black waterfall. Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she played with the falling petals. Although dressed in a simple cotton kimono, she had never looked lovelier in his eyes. He fought the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.  
  
"Maya."  
  
"Koji-sama! You surprised me."  
  
"Do you like this place?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Would you like to live here?"  
  
"I don't think I understand what you're asking Koji-sama."  
  
He took her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed them. She blushed.  
  
"I want you to be my concubine. Maya, bear my children and be with me always."  
  
She was speechless with shock. She thought he barely tolerated her and was only civil sometimes because she was friends with his sister.  
  
"Koji-sama..." she said and tried to pull her hands away. He tightened his grip.  
  
"Maya. I love you but I cannot make you my wife. That is impossible given our positions in life. But we can still be together. I'll come for you in a week."  
  
He kissed her hands again and left hurriedly. He didn't bother hiding the smile on his face.  
  
What was she to do?, Maya thought. Although flattered she didn't love Koji. Someone already owned her heart.  
  
Less than a week later, the Sohma heir was nursing a broken heart. Koji brooded as he drank. He lost her and it was all her fault! He threw the sake bottle against the wall and watched it shatter, not caring if the noise woke up anyone in the castle. He sobbed and punched the wall.  
  
Before his deadline was up, the desire for her finally overcame his need for caution. He picked the castle's fastest horse and rode to the village. He left his steed just on the outskirts of the village and walked the rest of the way. He wanted to see her face, wanted to hear her voice again.  
  
Maya stood outside as the moonlight bathed her figure. She looked almost ethereal. His breath caught in his throat and he slowly moved toward her. But he wasn't the only one. He saw Kazumi, the carpenter's son, embrace and kiss the woman he desired. When the couple broke apart, he could hear her sobbing.  
  
"Koji-sama wants me to be his concubine and will come for me by the end of the week. What are we to do?"  
  
"We'll run away Maya. Then he can never find you."  
  
"But I can't leave my mother and Norika to face his wrath."  
  
"Do you wish to be his concubine? I thought you love me."  
  
"I do love you Kazumi. But he is a noble and I'm only a peasant. I cannot refuse his offer.''  
  
"We'll find a way out of this my love.''  
  
Koji nearly staggered from the pain of her rejection. He offered her wealth, security and his love. But she chose a poor carpenter's son over him! He looked at the couple and rage filled him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him like this - broken and pathetic. He returned to the castle.  
  
He sent a letter rescinding his offer stressing how her inadequacies made him realize he'd been mistaken. He made sure two of his father's flunkeys delivered it to her home so it would attract the villagers' attentions. By now the entire village would know that he found her wanting, Koji grimly thought as he took another sip of sake.  
  
Two months later, Maya and Kazumi wed in a simple ceremony attended by Keiko, Kazumi's parents and Norika. Koji married the younger daughter of a neighboring lord soon after.  
  
A year passed and Maya gave birth to a healthy boy with eyes like hers. Koji's wife died giving birth to his heir and the child lived only a day. Then Lord Sohma died suddenly in his sleep. The new lord blamed his misfortunes on the woman he thought he could easily own. Koji took over his father's place with only one thing on his mind - making Maya suffer.  
  
He sent guards to her hut to seize the Zodiac ornaments she so prized. With tears in her eyes, she quietly handed them over. She was banned from the castle and forbidden from seeing Norika.  
  
He told himself he hated this woman of no breeding and family. But at night, she continued to fill his dreams. He raged at himself for having such dreams. She was ruining him, the head of the house of Sohma! He decided to crush her for good.  
  
Kazumi was putting the finishing touches to a chest when the guards took him. They also seized Maya, her son, Keiko and Kazumi's parents. They were thrown into a dingy room. Maya clung to her baby and repeatedly asked the guards she'd known as a child, "Why?"  
  
The guards pitied them and suspected their new lord had gone mad. But they swore loyalty to the House of Sohma so they turned a deaf ear to Maya. That night, they hauled Maya to her feet and wrested the baby away from her. They dragged her to Koji's chamber and threw her inside. She landed at his feet and cast terrified eyes at him.  
  
"What do we have here? A treacherous peasant. My spies tell me you have been fomenting trouble in my lands so that another lord can destroy the Sohmas."  
  
"That's not true Koji-sama. The Sohmas have been good to my family. I would never betray them."  
  
"Of course it's not true. But I needed a reason to have your family picked up, didn't I?"  
  
Stunned, she could only look at him for a moment. Then she whispered, "Why?"  
  
"Because you could have loved me but didn't. Why were you blessed with a son when I lost mine? How could you live a happy existence when you all but destroyed mine? How could you live without me!"  
  
"Koji-sama, you didn't want me anymore. Your court officials read your letter to me."  
  
"I came for you the night before but I saw you and Kazumi together. You were planning on running away. You led me on but all the time you just wanted to be with that fool! You deceitful ungrateful woman! I'll put an end to your happiness starting with your son."  
  
Maya cried out then crawled toward Koji and kissed his feet.  
  
"Please let them go. I will do anything. Anything.''  
  
He left the room and whispered an order to the guard waiting outside: "Kill the parents, the husband and the child." Then he returned to exact his payment. She didn't resist him.  
  
Norika heard about Maya and her family. She took some of her jewelry and ran to where they were being held but the guards blocked her way. She pleaded for their release but was rebuffed. She offered the jewelry as a bribe but to no avail.  
  
The guard sent to kill the family arrived. She saw his grim face and realized his task.  
  
"Give me the child. You can pretend you killed him, just give him to me now. I can pay you."  
  
"My lady, your brother will demand proof of the child's death."  
  
"You can show him the baby's blood-stained clothing. Spare the child. I will take him away from here. Please."  
  
The guard nodded once and entered the room. He returned in half an hour and placed a crying naked baby in her arms. He refused payment.  
  
Norika lulled the child to sleep and headed to the stables. Within minutes, a lone figure with her precious cargo slipped out of the castle and rode to freedom.  
  
Maya awoke to find Koji sneering at her.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself? You're nothing but a whore Maya. How easily you betray your husband. And it was all for nothing."  
  
The sliding screen opened and two guards came in carrying the heads of Kazumi, his parents and Keiko. Maya sat frozen in shock. When she saw her baby's bloody clothing, she screamed.  
  
Koji dragged the screaming Maya to his father's old chamber. He wanted to savor his victory and hoped the old man was watching from his seat in hell. She fought Koji this time but he was stronger. He savagely beat her then forced himself upon her. He enjoyed her resistance.  
  
Afterward, he looked with distaste at the battered woman in front of him. Maya coughed and spat out blood. She turned hate-filled eyes at the man who destroyed her family.  
  
"I'm tired of you already. I think I'll have you killed tomorrow."  
  
"The Gods see what you have done Koji Sohma. You took away everything I hold dear. But my friends will avenge me. Mark my words, the Jyuunishi and the cat will torment the Sohmas.''  
  
Norika left the baby in the care of Buddhist monks at a local temple with instructions to send the child as soon as possible to a temple where the Sohma name meant nothing. She handed over the jewelry to pay for his keep and kissed the baby one last time. Then she rode as fast as she could back to the castle.  
  
Exhausted, she reached the castle in the morning. She searched for her brother and Maya. Once again a guard helped her, pointing out the room where her friend was being held. She forced her way in.  
  
Maya looked up and realized to her horror that she doomed Norika as well. She tried to call out to her but Koji struck her in the face.  
  
"You worthless peasant! The Gods should thank me for ridding the world of people like you."  
  
He moved as if to strike her again but a crying Norika grabbed his arm.  
  
"Stop it! Let her go! Why have you done this, brother? Why?"  
  
He wrenched his arm away and slapped his sister hard.  
  
"I am head of the family now. You can't go against me! This woman will die for her insolence and disrespect. This so-called friend of yours just placed a curse on our clan, Norika. She's filth that needs to be removed."  
  
Maya calmly gazed at Koji, unnerving him more than her earlier threat. When she spoke, her voice was flat and cold.  
  
"You as clan head will die a slow and painful death. I will come for you. And neither heaven nor hell will take you in. Until you do right by me or my blood, the Sohmas will live and die cursed.''  
  
She cast a sad look at Norika then hung her head. Koji saw red. So it wasn't enough that she spurned him then made his life a misery? How dare this woman curse him and his family? His eye fell on a sword hanging on the wall. He pulled it out and stabbed her in the heart. Norika's screams were the last thing Maya heard before she died.  
  
The Zodiac ornaments and the cat figurine glowed then started to disappear. In their place stood 13 balls of white light that sped through the castle seeking Sohmas. One entered Norika's body. She fainted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya  
  
Modern day Japan.  
  
Peace reigned in Shigure Sohma's household for a change. Finals were coming up so even Kyo and Yuki were too busy studying to squabble and fight today. Kyo did glare at his arch rival as he passed him by the stairs. Too engrossed in a math problem, Yuki failed to notice the glowering cat. He was on his way to help Tohru study.  
  
Downstairs in his library, Shigure sighed. It was too quiet. He needed something to liven up the place and briefly considered inviting Ayame over. But he soon ditched that idea. Even he didn't need that much excitement. And he couldn't torment his editor either. She knew he already finished the manuscript for his next book. Shigure's face grew thoughtful. He could take this time to further his research on the family curse. So much for fun and games today. He sighed and dialed the number of an old bookseller and friend.  
  
"Hirose-san, it's Shigure Sohma. No, I'm not married to a high school girl. Well, not yet anyway. Yes, I'm still researching ancient Japanese curses. Have you heard of any old scrolls or books that are up for sale this year?"  
  
"Never heard of anything like that this season. Hmmm wait a minute. Back in my younger days, there used to be a collector who bought nothing but old books on curses, be they Japanese or Irish. Some crazy foreigner."  
  
"Really? Do you think he'll let me see his collection?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Why not? Is he one of those eccentric collectors who never actually read the books?"  
  
"It would be hard to get ahold of him since he died five years ago. I think his son inherited the collection. Now what was the son's name again. Fester? Casper? Brewster? Oh yes, now I remember. Lester Thomas. He lives in California. I'll give you his number in exchange for a date with a high school girl."  
  
"Hirose-san, you're pushing 60 already. Don't be such a pervert."  
  
"You should talk."  
  
Lester Thomas turned out to be a garrulous man who didn't share his father's interest in curses. He readily agreed to sell his father's collection without even meeting Shigure. He seemed disappointed when Shigure only expressed interest in books dealing with Japanese curses. They agreed on a price. The dog hoped the books were worth it as he made out a check.  
  
Early evening at the Sohma estate. Akito Sohma slowly made his way to his futon and sank gratefully among the sheets. He tired easily these days and couldn't even find the strength to hurl vases or curses at other family members. He didn't even put up much of a fight when Tohru started visiting him.  
  
Although he ignored her for the most part, Akito realized that he found her presence soothing. Of course he would never tell anyone that.  
  
He was tired and ached all over. He closed his eyes and sought relief in sleep. It never came.  
  
He found himself running through the halls of an old castle. He didn't know what he was running from but fear gripped him. A long-haired woman suddenly appeared in front of Akito, forcing him to skid to a stop. He knew immediately it was her he was fleeing from. The woman was dressed in a torn and bloody kimono and her blue-green eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"Akito Sohma. I've come for you. There is no place for you in heaven or hell."  
  
He couldn't move a muscle as the woman floated toward him. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. "This is the fate of all the Sohma clan heads."  
  
He woke up screaming.  
  
His screams roused the entire household. Hatori discovered the clan leader drenched in sweat and trembling in fear. He hid his shock and gave a sedative to calm the young man.  
  
Akito's eyes darted around the room and widened. The woman floated in a corner.  
  
"Do you see anything unusual in this room Hatori?," he asked the dragon in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"No. Should I?"  
  
Akito fought the panic rising in him. He cannot let these animals see him in this state!  
  
"Of course not. Now leave me."  
  
A puzzled Hatori left.  
  
The woman locked gazes with Akito and told him, "You will soon join your ancestors." Despite the effects of the sedative, he crawled out of bed and made his way to the hallway. Then he collapsed.  
  
The ghostly woman never left the house after that. She flitted in and out of rooms but only Akito saw her. The clan head made it a point to have someone with him at all times and ordered that no room be left in the dark. All the lights in the house were never turned off now. The unusual request puzzled the household. But knowing Akito, no one questioned his actions.  
  
He lost his appetite and slept little. He pleaded with the ghost to leave him alone. Sometimes he raged at it. But those blue-green eyes held nothing but hate. He might as well have asked mercy from the devil. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya  
  
Tohru accidentally found out about Akito's condition. She was carrying a load of laundry when she overheard Hatori and Shigure discussing her.  
  
"You must keep Honda-kun away from the main house. I fear that Akito is losing his mind. Someone accompanies him everywhere now. The lights haven't been turned off since I found him shaking in fear one night. He's skin and bones and wakes up screaming every night. He's deathly afraid of something in the house but won't say anything to us. One of the servants saw him telling someone to leave him alone but the room was empty."  
  
"I understand Haa-san. If Tohru-kun were to find out, she'd immediately head out there. Do you think we should call a psychiatrist for Akito-san?"  
  
"I suggested it to him but he flew into a rage."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know right now."  
  
Hatori left after dinner. Shigure asked Tohru if she could spare him a moment of her time then led her to the library/study. She knew what he was going to ask and dreaded telling him she overheard their conversation. What would he think of her?, she thought.  
  
He sighed as he sat down in his armchair. Gone was the teasing grin and the impish light in his eyes. This was a serious Shigure she rarely saw.  
  
"Tohru-kun I must ask you not to visit Akito-san for now. Trust me when I say this is for your own good. He isn't up to seeing anyone right now."  
  
"Ano Shigure-san, is Akito-san going mad?"  
  
She silently berated herself. Tohru no baka.  
  
"How did you ..."  
  
"Please forgive me. I accidentally overheard you and Hatori-san today."  
  
"I only know what Haa-san told me. I want to see for myself tomorrow.''  
  
She asked to accompany him to the main house but was turned down flat.  
  
"Maybe Akito-san just needs someone to talk to or someone to listen to him."  
  
"Tohru-kun. If Haa-san thinks Akito-san is becoming unstable, why would I send you there? I cannot and will not let you get hurt. You are too precious to us."  
  
Tohru didn't know whether to feel flattered or shocked at Shigure's words. She went beet red. The dog noticed the blushing teen and tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Besides, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun would kill me if you so much as get a scratch. And I hate pain.''  
  
She turned a deeper shade of red at the mention of her other housemates who chose that moment to walk into the room. The boys took one look at her and ganged up on Shigure.  
  
"What did you do to her, you perverted dog!," Kyo snarled and reached for Shigure's throat.  
  
The dog dodged the cat but was cornered by a furious rat.  
  
"Explain yourself or I'll hang you from the roof. Why is Honda-san upset? Did you say or do anything improper to her? I know she shouldn't be alone with someone like you," Yuki said.  
  
Before the two could pound Shigure into the ground, Tohru quickly gave each a hug then picked up a hissing orange cat and a shocked rat.  
  
"I'm sorry for hugging you both. Please don't be angry at Shigure-san. He did nothing wrong."  
  
Yuki placed a tiny paw on her cheek. Kyo growled.  
  
"What did he say exactly Honda-san?"  
  
Tohru blushed again when she remembered the words. Kyo bared his fangs at Shigure who held up both hands.  
  
"Calm down. All I said was she was too precious to us. And that I would never let her get hurt because if I did, you two would kill me. We all know why you two act the way you do around Tohru-kun. Ah, young love..."  
  
It was Yuki and Kyo's turn to blush. Then they transformed. Tohru fled from the sight of two naked teens.  
  
"Shigure..." Kyo walked toward his older cousin with murder in his eyes.  
  
"Kyo-kun, don't walk around the house naked. What would Tohru-kun think? And from the looks of you, you don't have much to offer her."  
  
"I am seriously going to kill you!"  
  
"Kyo-kun is scaring me, Yuki-kun," the dog whined.  
  
"I'll kill you first before he does," a furious Yuki strode toward Shigure.  
  
"Tohru-kun! Help!"  
  
She ran into the room which forced the younger men to quickly turn around. She hugged Shigure and carried him out in his canine form. When he licked her cheek, she dropped him in surprise. He landed hard and yelped in pain. Tohru alternated between fussing over Shigure and wringing her hands.  
  
"Oh poor Shigure-san, are you hurt badly? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! First aid kit! Where's the first aid kit!" 


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's note: Thank you, thank you for the wonderful reviews! (Blush) You guys are too kind.)

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

Momiji stifled a yawn and glanced fearfully at the head of the family sitting stiffly next to him. It was his turn to shadow Akito and he longed for the day to end.

"It is possible to be bored and scared at the same time,'' the rabbit thought, risking another glance at Akito.

The day so far consisted of tagging along after Akito who, for some unknown reason to Momiji, went from room to room then sat in spots where the lights shone the brightest. Akito acknowledged his companion's presence with an occasional insult or order.

Momiji wished for a break from his tedious assignment. He sighed. Akito glared at the teen.

"Am I such a burden to you, Momiji? I'm sure you and those other animals can't wait for me to die. Well you ingrates will have to wait because I don't intend to die tonight."

"That's not true Akito."

"Shut up, you lying rabbit."

Momiji did as he was told and let his eyes wander around the room. They were in one of the guest rooms decorated in a bluish-green palette. The color reminded him of Tohru's eyes. He wondered what she, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were up to right now. It was never boring in that house. He smiled thinking of the latest brouhaha that occurred there thanks to Shigure's teasing. Tohru didn't tell him all the details but what she did relay was enough to send Momiji into a fit of giggling. Kyo and Yuki were really clueless, he thought. Anyone could see they like Tohru a lot, so why not admit it?

"What are you smiling at? Am I a source of amusement now?"

"No Akito. I was just thinking of a friend of mine."

"And who is this friend that distracts you from your duty to me? Speak up. I don't have all day."

"I was thinking of Tohru."

"That ugly dimwit? You're pathetic."

Akito was no fool. He suspected the Jyuunishi stopped Tohru from visiting him. And in the secret recesses of his heart, she disappointed him. He had expected her to rush to his side. She'll do it for those animals in a heartbeat. Why not me?, he asked himself. Of course, he could always force her to visit him. That would show those animals who ruled this family.

He smirked and turned to the teen next to him.

"Call Shigure. Tell him I want to see Tohru Honda tomorrow. Alone."

Momiji turned pale and scampered off to do Akito's bidding. Less than five minutes after his departure, the room grew cold and Akito felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. He quickly got to his feet and rushed out of the room.

"Leave me alone!,'' he yelled in a panic.

Akito's order was met with dismay at Shigure's household. Word of his mental condition had already spread through the family.

Although he still feared Akito, Yuki offered to accompany Tohru to the main house. And to everyone's surprise, Kyo agreed. Shigure looked out of the window then put a hand on Kyo's forehead. The cat roughly pushed the dog away.

"Well the world hasn't ended and Kyo-kun isn't feverish so God only knows why he's agreeing with Yuki-kun."

"Baka. I'm not allowed at the main house, remember? I'd rather the damn rat accompany her than a pervert like you."

"But Akito-san wanted to see me alone, didn't he? I'm sure I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me."

Yuki smiled gently at her. Kyo's right eye twitched. He didn't like the way the rat was smiling at Tohru.

"Oy. I'll walk you to the main house then I'll be waiting outside,'' he said then glared at Yuki. Take that, Kyo thought triumphantly.

"But what about me?,'' Shigure whined. "Am I to be left behind, bereft of my little flower?"

Tohru patted his arm and smiled at him.

"Shigure-san can walk us to the main house."

"Why walk Tohru-kun? Let's get Haa-san to drive us all!," the dog said and dialed a familiar number.

But it was a subdued group that piled into Hatori's car the next day. Everyone was aware of the seriousness of the situation. They were leaving Tohru alone with a possible madman.

"What could I do Haa-san? Akito-san wanted to see her today. It wasn't a request. You know Akito-san's word is law."

"Laws can be broken, Shigure,'' Hatori said in a curt tone. He drove in silence.

A reluctant Kyo got out of the car just before it entered the Sohma estate.

"You better not screw this up, you damn rat!,'' he yelled as the car pulled away.

At the main house, Yuki fell in step next to Tohru while Hatori and Shigure brought up the rear. They made her nervous. She tried to calm her nerves by taking deep breaths. Hatori placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Honda-kun. While we can't be in the room with you, we will be close by. Remember that."

"I know Hatori-san. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

They stopped in front of Akito's room.

"Akito-san I'm here,'' Tohru stammered out.

"Enter."

Yuki grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He didn't want to let go but reluctantly did so. She smiled at him then slipped into the room. Yuki touched the sliding door and leaned his head against it.

I'm going to kill him if he hurts her in any way, he grimly thought.

Tohru walked into the brightly-lit room and knelt. She gasped when she saw how gaunt and sickly Akito looked.

"Do you like what you see?," he asked softly. "I thought you wanted to know about my feelings Tohru-san, that's why you started visiting me. But you stopped coming over. Why is that?"

"I'm sorry. I meant to come sooner but..."

"Spare me your apologies and make yourself useful. I want some tea."

"Hai, Akito-san."

As Tohru got up, she glanced behind Akito and her eyes widened in fear. She screamed and fainted. The scream brought Yuki, Shigure and Hatori rushing into the room. The rat saw Tohru lying in a heap on the floor and lunged at the clan head but Shigure held him back.

Hatori checked Tohru and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She just fainted,'' he said and went in search of smelling salts. He returned quickly and waved a bottle under Tohru's nose.

She slowly sat up. Shigure let go of Yuki who went to her side. Akito saw with displeasure how his rat acted around this girl. It's a problem that must be nipped in the bud soon, he noted mentally.

"Honda-san, what happened? What did Akito do to you?," Yuki asked softly.

"Akito-san? He didn't do anything."

"Eh? So why did you scream?"

"There's a scary woman in this room Yuki-kun. I'm sure she's a ghost,'' Tohru whispered.

It was the last thing Yuki expected her to say. He didn't know how to react to that. Suddenly, Tohru pointed to a corner of the room and screamed.

"There she is, Yuki-kun! Can't you see her?," she asked, shaking in fear.

A shocked Akito pushed Yuki aside and grabbed Tohru by her shoulders.

"Do you see her, too?," he demanded. Tohru nodded.

The ghost suddenly appeared near Tohru. Blue-green eyes stared into a pair of the same shade. "Who are you girl?,'' a sad voice echoed inside Tohru's head. She shrank back in fear.

"Leave us alone!," Akito yelled at the ghost and dragged Tohru out of the room with him.

It was a few minutes before Yuki regained his senses then he quickly went after Akito. No way was he going to let that creep be alone with his Tohru. Hatori turned to Shigure. They made no move to follow the others.

"Perhaps Akito isn't going mad after all,'' the dragon said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

Akito ordered Tohru to describe the ghostly woman she saw. He seemed satisfied with her description and laughed in relief.

"So you see her as well. I wonder why."

"But who is she? And why is she here Akito-san?"

"What I do know is she's been plaguing me for weeks now."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he lied.

Yuki caught up with them. The family head resented the intrusion but said nothing.

"Akito-san sees the ghost as well, Yuki-kun. Did you see her?"

"No, Honda-san."

"You do believe me?"

"Of course I do."

Everything seemed clear to Tohru now. The ghost drove Akito to act the way he did. And since no one else could see the apparition, the rest of the family thought the worst of him. Poor Akito-san, she thought and looked sadly at the emaciated young man. She came to a decision.

"Please excuse me. I must talk to Shigure-san."

And with that, she left the rat and his God together. But not for long.

"Yuki-kun, aren't you coming?"

"Hai," a relieved Yuki followed her.

They found the dog and the dragon smoking by the rock garden. A second glance showed the two had gone through two packs already and looked shocked still. They demanded to know what Tohru saw and she readily complied. Tohru has no reason to lie so it must be true, they thought.

"Shigure-san, can I ask you something?"

"Anything for my little flower."

Yuki made a threatening motion toward Shigure and the dog smiled sheepishly.

"Can Akito-san stay with us for awhile?"

"WHAAT!!", Yuki and Shigure said in shock. Hatori dropped his cigarette.

"Please forgive me for asking such a thing. But wouldn't Akito-san become better if he stayed away from the ghost? School's already out so I have time to take care of him."

"What makes you think the ghost won't follow him? Maybe she's haunting him."

"I didn't think of that," a chastened Tohru said.

"Did he ask you this?," Hatori slowly asked.

"I wouldn't dream of imposing,'' a familiar voice answered the dragon. Akito sauntered in and looked at Tohru. "That wasn't very nice, running off with Yuki and leaving me behind. I thought you were visiting me."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Akito was enjoying the girl's distress. The three other Sohmas waited tensely for his next move. Stupid animals, he thought.

"Just because of that, you have to stay here tonight. I insist."

Shigure placed himself between Akito and a suddenly grim Yuki then smiled at the clan head.

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight, Akito-san? I assure you there are no ghosts there."

It was the wrong thing to say.

"You think I'll let a ghost chase me out of my house, you fool! You all underestimate me,'' Akito turned his back on them. "Come Tohru-san."

They were dismissed. Yuki and Shigure had no choice but to leave. They met up with an anxious Kyo waiting by the gate. The cat almost broke into the main house when told of Tohru's "sleepover". He only calmed down when Hatori reassured him that he would keep an eye on the girl.

That night, a visibly tired Akito told Tohru to use the room next to his and then left her. He knew what awaited him in his dreams but decided to sleep alone.

He tossed and turned in his sleep. He was back in the old castle running from the ghost. He shivered as the temperature around him grew colder and willed his legs to move faster.

"Akito ... Akito Sohma."

"Please go away... go away..."

His dream self tripped and looked on helplessly as the vengeful woman materialized in front of him. She grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him off. He didn't have the strength to resist.

"Noooooooo!"

The scream woke up Tohru who quickly got out of bed. She didn't know who was in trouble until Akito screamed again. Without thinking, she ran into his room.

A trembling Akito sat on his bed. Tohru ran to his side. All she could see was someone who needed her help, not the powerful head of the Sohma family. She brushed back tendrils of sweat-soaked hair from his face. His eyes were shut tight and he whimpered in fear. She put her arms around him and made soothing noises.

Akito could feel a calming presence enter the room. Someone hugged him tenderly. He burrowed deeper into the embrace and slowly relaxed.

Hatori was up at the first scream. He automatically headed to Akito's room and slowly slid the door open. He stopped at the sight that greeted him. Tohru was holding Akito in what he hoped was a motherly embrace. The young man was nestled against her with a slight smile on his face. Hatori closed the door as quietly as he could and beat a hasty retreat.

What was going on?, he wondered.

When was the last time someone soothed away his fears?, Akito wondered. It had been years since anyone held him like this. A faint memory of a beautiful woman rocking him to sleep came to him. He wanted to see who cared enough to hold him like this and opened his eyes.

Tohru felt Akito go rigid in her arms. He suddenly pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?,'' he asked harshly. "Get out of my room! How dare you touch me!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

"I don't need your help."

"I'm sorry for being too presumptuous."

Tohru bowed deeply then looked up at the angry young man.

"Akito-san. If you want, you can tell me about your bad dream. They say when you tell someone about a bad dream, it makes you feel better."

"Why would I tell you anything? Leave me."

"Hai."

Tohru walked to the door then paused.

"Mom told me that being afraid isn't a sign of weakness. We all have our fears. She said how you deal with your fears shows what type of person you are. ... Please don't worry. I won't tell anyone what I saw here tonight.''

She was opening the door when a soft voice stopped her.

"Come back Tohru-san."

"Eh?"

"You want to know about my dream don't you?"

Tohru warily approached Akito and gingerly sat in front of him. This moody man confused her. He glanced at her then settled his gaze on a nearby painting of birds. He found himself telling her everything from the nightmare to the ghost who haunts his days and nights.

"I know she's tied to the curse. She said this was the fate of all the clan heads because there's no place for us in heaven or hell.''

"Akito-san. Oh Akito-san...," Tohru said, her voice shaking.

He looked at her and was surprised to see her crying. He walked up to her and brushed away the tears.

"It is my fate to die. It's been decided. And I had no say in the matter."

Tohru vowed that she would find a way to break the curse. For Yuki and Kyo. For all of the Jyuunishi. She looked at Akito's bleak face. Yes, even for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Author's note: Sorry for the delay. We had a death in the family and I'm going on vacation soon. Aaah the Akito issue. This fic was already in the works before Takaya sensei's shocker and I cannot do a rewrite without gutting my story. So in this alternate universe, chapter 97 of the manga doesn't exist. (Laughs crazily.))

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

Japan. Warring States Period.

Norika Sohma sneaked into her brother's room and wished death to take him away soon. The whole family hated him for what he brought upon them. After killing Maya, he was wracked by different illnesses. Still, he tried to rule with an iron fist especially over Norika and the 12 others possessed by the vengeful animal spirits.

When Norika fainted that day, Koji tried to carry her but she transformed into a gray rat. Soon the truth of Maya's words became evident. Two of the cursed relatives killed themselves but their "affliction" appeared in the next generation. As if to compensate for the curse, the Gods blessed them in other ways. Each generation of Sohma children were more beautiful than the last, especially the ones cursed. The family also prospered. They owned vast tracts of land and profited handsomely from any business deal. Koji crowed to everyone how they owed him their wealth.

It emboldened him to take drastic steps to ensure that the family's curse stayed secret. He kept the 13 cursed relatives living in the same compound and used the deformed cat creature to silence outsiders who heard about the curse. He caged the creature until a certain bracelet fell into his hands; it kept the cat-possessed in human form. Norika knew Koji paid a dark priestess to make the bracelet from the blood and bones of selected victims.

Then Koji married again and somehow produced the next lord-to-be. The mother died soon after giving birth. He didn't mourn her; she was a means to an end.

Because of the curse, he couldn't marry off his sister to another lord's family. Norika didn't care. She felt her life ended when he killed Maya. She only existed to remind him of his deed and to secretly ensure that her friend's boy was taken care of.

If Koji knew Maya's son still lived, he might use the child to end the curse. And Norika vowed never to let that happen. In her eyes, her brother needed to die. And if it meant that the Sohmas would remain cursed, so be it. She thought she deserved her fate because she couldn't save her friend. She felt the Sohmas deserved to be tormented. She remembered Maya's final words well, "Until you do right by me or my blood, the Sohmas will live and die cursed." Norika smiled grimly. She would not give the Sohmas the means to end the curse.

Koji became agitated in his sleep and screamed. This was a nightly ritual now in the Sohma household.

"Maya. Leave me alone. Leave me alone,'' he said in between sobs.

Norika gave him a look of disdain and left the room. She thought of Maya's son. It was time to send another donation to the temple.

Koji lingered for another 14 years. After he died, his son inherited the title and the curse. The new lord was as sickly and tyrannical as his father. The Jyuunishi lived miserable lives under his rule. And as the cursed members died, others were born to take their place.

Norika was now the oldest Sohma cursed. Her need for revenge ended with the death of her brother. She now realized how she doomed the rest of the family by keeping their only hope of ending the curse away. She saw the Jyuunishi suffering with the curse; afraid to marry and to have children.

But it was too late because Maya's son already left the temple. The last she heard of him, he became a farmer and married. But the monks didn't know what village he went to. All they gave her was a name, Akira. She thought it would be easy to track him down because of his unusual eyes. But he seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

Norika knew she didn't have much time left. She summoned the head of the temple where Akira was raised. She told him about Maya, her brother's crimes, the curse and her role in spiriting away Akira. The monk thought the old woman lost her mind.

To convince the elderly monk, she hugged him and transformed. He nearly fainted when an old rat appeared before him.

"I need you to write down what I just told you so my family can use it to break the curse. You and your successors must keep this record until someone from the Sohma family and someone from Maya's bloodline ask you for it. In exchange, I am donating land to the temple.''

"But how would I or my successors know the right people have come for the scroll?"

"Maya's relative will surely possess the same unusual feature. She had blue-green eyes. My family will doubtless identify themselves as Sohmas. I cannot rest until I have righted this wrong. My spirit will give a sign when the right people appear."

The rat sadly looked at the cleric and sighed.

"I am an old woman. I don't have time left to look for Maya's son. This is the only thing I can do. Please give a copy of the scroll to my family when I die."

A puff of smoke later and the monk was facing a naked Norika who grabbed her clothes off the floor. Red-faced, he turned around so she could dress herself. He promised to carry out her request.

Norika died within a week of their talk. Her nephew, the current lord, didn't much care for the rat and ordered all her possessions burned. Among the items fed to the flames was a copy of the scroll sent by the head monk. Koji's son never bothered to read it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

Warning: Contains spoilers from the manga and the anime.

Modern day Japan.

Psychics and exorcists were discreetly brought in to remove the ghost. But they all failed. A frustrated Akito refused to talk to anyone for days. Not that anyone minded.

The parcel Shigure was waiting for finally arrived one morning. He gleefully signed for it which led Kyo and Yuki to think it contained copies of the latest naughty novel the dog penned. They quickly left Shigure alone with his package.

The boys were right about one thing. The parcel held half a dozen books. But these volumes once belonged to a collector who delved in curses.

Shigure eagerly read his latest purchases for anything that might shed light on the curse. A book written by a Dutchman who visited Japan in the early 1900s drew his interest. It seems the intrepid traveler wandered as far as he could go and met a former Buddhist monk who for the price of a drink would tell a story.

One of the ex-monk's tales concerned a rich family who turn into animals because an ancestor defiled and killed a woman beloved by the Gods. When the traveler pressed the ex-monk for more details, he grew agitated and left the inn quickly. The traveler never saw the man alive again. Two days later, a fisherman found the body of the ex-monk floating in the river.

The traveler traced the temple the dead man once belonged to but he was turned away at the gates.

Shigure jotted down the temple's name. He did some digging around and was surprised to find out a temple by that name exists. He mulled over telling Akito what he discovered but decided not to until after visiting the place.

He announced his plan during dinner.

"How would you young people like to expand your spiritual and historical knowledge by going on a trip with me this week?"

"What are you babbling about this time Shigure?"

"I was wondering if you three would like to visit a temple."

"Why? What have you done that merits a trip to a temple? Are you going to be arrested?"

"Tsk tsk Yuki-kun. You must learn not to think the worst of people. But if you and Kyo-kun don't want to come that's fine. I'm sure Tohru-kun and I will be just as happy without you two. Unless Tohru-kun doesn't want to go on the trip either. I just wanted someone to be there with me,'' the dog said and sniffled.

"Don't worry. I'll come with you Shigure-san."

"Stop manipulating her!", Yuki and Kyo yelled at a smug-looking Shigure.

"I take it you two are going as well? Let's drive there."

"Shigure, you don't drive,'' Kyo pointed out.

"Don't you think Haa-san needs a break too?"

Hatori knew the dog was hiding something from him. But Shigure would only say that he needed to do research for a book. Since when did Shigure write about monks and temples?, the dragon thought. Something was definitely up.

It took almost two hours to reach the temple which looked like it belonged in those old samurai movies. An enchanted Tohru could barely suppress her excitement.

"It's beautiful! It's almost as if we stepped back in time," she said.

The Sohmas couldn't help but smile at her. Shigure hoped this trip would lead him to a clue. He turned to his younger cousins.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, why don't you go with Tohru-kun and explore the temple grounds. Haa-san and I need to talk to the monks."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. So the dog would finally reveal the reason for this trip. The rat and the cat felt they were being dismissed like children and refused to budge.

"Well this is a first. Two handsome young men refusing to be alone with a pretty girl. Does that mean both of you are giving me and Tohru-kun your blessings? She'll make such a lovely young wife. Of course you two would have to move out since we would really need our privacy."

"Eeeep!," was all Tohru could say.

"Baka Shigure," Yuki muttered.

"And you, stop letting him say those things. You're only encouraging him," Kyo said. He noticed the rat was now holding one of Tohru's hands so he grabbed the other. "Let's go before that sicko bastard says any more perverted things."

"Kyo-kun ..."

"Where would you like to go first Honda-san? Shall we see if this temple has a garden?"

Tohru smiled brightly at Yuki and Kyo.

"That would be fun. Shall we go?," she said and gaily set off.

The two other Sohmas watched them leave.

"I wonder who she would choose in the end?," Hatori said. "I don't think either one could handle losing her to the other."

"I know. But sometimes I envy Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. She clearly cares about them."

"Those three aside, mind telling me why we're here?"

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

As they walked together, Shigure filled in Hatori on what he found out including his theory that this temple would know about the tale from the book. They were met by a monk.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, a writer doing research on ancient Japanese tales. There's a specific story I'm interested in which I believe originated from this temple. Would it be possible to look at your records or talk to someone in charge of them?"

"I'm sorry. We don't allow outsiders to look at the scrolls. You are free to wander the grounds however."

Although disappointed, Shigure smiled at the monk and turned to leave.

"Just a moment. Did you say your name was Sohma?," a wizened old man called out to Shigure who nodded.

The old man walked up to them and scrutinized Hatori's face. He seemed disappointed.

"The reason I asked who you were is simple. Nearly half of the temple's land was donated by a Sohma about five hundred years ago."

Excitement coursed through Shigure. So there was a link between this place and the Sohmas. He repeated his request to see the records. Again the old man's eyes wandered toward Hatori.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

The three teens strolled through the grounds after being underwhelmed by the temple's small vegetable garden. Neither boy relinquished his hold on the petite girl between them.

Kyo stole a glance at Tohru and an awkward smile graced his lips. He loved everything about her from her ditzy ways to her dazzling smiles. But he couldn't tell her that. As the cat, his fate after graduation was to be locked up until he died. Unless the curse was broken, he would have to leave her. His Tohru. She accepted him in his real form, ran after him when he fled and convinced him to stay. Even his own mother couldn't love him in that monstrous form. His face darkened at the memory.

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?"

Her blue-green eyes shone with concern. His heart skipped a beat. But as usual, what came out of his mouth was harsh.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'm fine."

Yuki bristled at his rival. How dare that cat snap at Honda-san!, he thought. If that fool weren't around, he would be alone with her. His Tohru. He loved everything about her. She wanted to be his friend even under the threat of losing her memories. She even pushed Akito away for his sake. She didn't care if he turned into a rat and readily accepted the Sohmas - curse and all. And she always said the things he wanted most to hear.

Yuki looked at the girl of his dreams and met Kyo's eyes. Both realized they wanted the same thing.

"Stupid cat,'' Yuki snapped.

"Damn rat!," Kyo snarled.

Dense as she is, even Tohru sensed a fight about to break out. She squeezed their hands which stunned the would-be combatants into silence.

"Do you think we should meet up with Shigure-san and Hatori-san? I want to see what the temple looks like inside."

"Of course Honda-san."

"Do what you want."

As they climbed the temple steps, they saw the two older Sohmas headed their way. The dog looked crestfallen - an unusual sight. Tohru broke free from her companions and ran toward him.

"Shigure-san! Shigure-san! What's wrong?"

As she touched his arm, a strong breeze swirled around them bringing petals and leaves. A temple bell rang three times. The sound stopped the old man in his tracks. The temple had not used that bell since it developed a crack 10 years ago. He hurried back to where he last saw Shigure.

Petals and leaves swirled around two figures ahead of him. He quickened his steps. The wind died just as suddenly as it appeared. Tohru and Shigure were brushing themselves off when the old man showed up. He gasped when Tohru turned toward him. Blue-green eyes.

"What is your name, child?"

"Tohru Honda sir."

"Are you related to Sohma-san?"

"No sir. I'm their housekeeper."

"Actually, Tohru-kun is more like family to us,'' Shigure explained. The sudden interest in Tohru puzzled the dog.

The elderly man didn't fail to notice how the four males surrounded the girl protectively.

"Sohma-san, are these your brothers?"

"We're cousins."

"I think I know what you seek here. Please come with me."

"What made you change your mind?," Hatori asked.

"We finally got the sign we've been waiting for."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

A puzzled group followed the old man.

"Oy Shigure. What the hell is going on?"

"I hate to say this but I agree with Kyo. Care to explain why we're here?"

The dog grabbed Tohru's hand and kissed it.

"We have our little flower to thank for the monk's change of heart. Aaah Tohru-kun if I were just a few years younger..."

The dragon placed a warning hand on Shigure's shoulder.

"Stop fooling around. Let's see what the monk has to tell us."

Kyo gritted his teeth. That perverted dog could never give him a straight answer. He had no choice but to wait.

They were led to a plainly furnished room. Some monks brought in chairs for them. The old man whispered to one of the monks who left and returned bearing a scroll. The elderly monk took the scroll but waited until all his colleagues were gone before he spoke again.

"I am the head of this temple which for hundreds of years has housed a secret about your families."

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru looked shocked. Shigure and Hatori waited with bated breath.

"This is not the original scroll since that crumbled several centuries ago. But the contents are the same."

The monk looked at Tohru then opened the scroll. The tale of Maya the forest orphan and her sad fate was heard once more. Tohru was crying when he finished reading. The Sohmas sat stunned.

"Norika-sama gave us a sign that the scroll should be handed to you. The bell you heard hasn't rung in 10 years."

The head monk walked to Tohru and gently placed the scroll in her lap.

"We have fulfilled our obligation to Norika-sama. The only one here who knows about the secret is me. Rest assured, it will die with me."

Tohru was silent on the drive home. So Maya-san was the ghost haunting Akito-san. I must talk to her somehow, she thought.

Shigure sat lost in thought as well. They now knew the origin of the curse but how can they break it? How do they right the wrongs done to Maya and her family?

No one said anything as they got out of the car. Yuki headed to his garden where he could be alone with his thoughts while Kyo made a beeline for the roof. Tohru walked to her room still carrying the scroll. Hatori motioned for Shigure to wait.

"We need to tell Akito about this."

"I know Haa-san. But I'm dreading what he would do. ... Sins of the father. We are all paying for the sins of our ancestor. Maybe Koji got off too lightly. I hope the bastard is suffering wherever he is now."

"How do we know for sure that Honda-kun is Maya's descendant? An old temple bell ringing and a sudden breeze aren't enough to convince me."

"It must be her, Haa-san. She has blue-green eyes and she's the only one aside from Akito-san who could see the ghost."

Hatori drove back to the main house. The dog looked at his home and imagined Tohru preparing dinner. He smiled. Please be the one my little flower, he thought.

Akito was desperate. He longed to rid himself of the ghost. Tohru's idea that he stay at Shigure's house appealed to him more and more. He turned to his companion for the day. Hatsuharu calmly gazed back.

"Tell Hatori we're going to Shigure's. Pack me an overnight bag."

The ox called Yuki to warn him of Akito's arrival. The line was silent for a long time.

"Yuki? Are you still there?"

"Haru, what is he planning to do?"

"I don't know but be careful."

Hatori inwardly groaned when told of the clan head's proposed nightime visit. He and Shigure planned on telling Akito about the curse and the temple visit later. Now they had no choice but to tell him tonight or risk being accused of all sorts of things.

The rat told his housemates of their visitors. Tohru dashed about in a cleaning frenzy then cooked a feast. She failed to notice the gloomy faces of Yuki and Kyo. Shigure locked himself in his room and rehearsed what he would tell Akito.

Tohru was putting the final touches to the last dish when someone knocked on the door. She opened it, bowed low before Akito and welcomed him. A sullen Kyo and Yuki stood behind her but didn't say anything. Shigure took the bags from Hatori.

"I decided to take you up on your offer, Shigure. Besides, I haven't seen Yuki and Tohru-san for awhile. Something smells good. Is dinner ready?"

The clan head walked in and ignored Kyo. The cat glared at his retreating back.

Akito complimented Tohru on her cooking. She blushed and brought more food. Since Yuki and Kyo didn't look like they would talk anytime soon, Shigure decided to go for it.

"We went to a temple today Akito-san. I think it would interest you to know what we found there."

"Really? And when were you planning to tell me about this? If at all..."

"We're not hiding anything from you Akito,'' Hatori calmly said.

"I certainly hope not."

"More rice anyone?," Tohru asked as she came out of the kitchen.

Nice save Tohru-kun, Shigure thought.

Later in the library, Akito listened with an impassive face as the dog told him what they found out at the temple. Hatori stood by silently. Akito asked to see the scroll. Shigure brought it down from Tohru's room and handed it over. The young man carefully unrolled it and started reading.

"You can read it? I thought it was written in an old script."

"You're not the only one in the family with an education, Shigure. Now shut up and leave me be."

"As you wish Akito-san."

The dog and the dragon left their God and sat in the living room. They passed a pack between them and lit up in silence.

Meanwhile, Kyo sulked on the roof. How long was that bastard Akito going to be here?, he thought. He considered spending several days at the dojo with his master. He was startled out of his thoughts by Tohru.

"I know you'd be here Kyo-kun."

"Gyaaah! You're always sneaking up on me."

"Sorry Kyo-kun. Would you rather I leave?"

"No," he mumbled.

Tohru sat next to the cat and looked up at the sky. She spotted a shooting star.

"Oooh a shooting star! Quick Kyo-kun make a wish."

The orange-hared teen closed his eyes and wished for Tohru to be really his. In his room, Yuki made the same wish. Tohru wished to free the Sohmas from the curse.

They are all so dear to me, she thought.

The clan head's arrival disrupted the household's sleeping arrangements. Hatori shared Yuki's room while Shigure bunked with Kyo. Akito got the dog's room for the night.

Akito dreaded going to bed. While the ghost hadn't appeared at Shigure's house so far, he knew she'd be in his dreams.

"Akito-san, may I come in?"

"Of course Tohru-san."

A pajama-clad Tohru quietly entered the room. She stood before him but kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Ano Akito-san. Is there anything else you needed tonight? Extra pillows? Tea?"

He looked at the fidgeting girl. She was cute especially in her pink pajamas. The yellow hair ribbon annoyed him for some reason. He had the sudden urge to run his hands through her hair to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

"Tohru-san, there is one thing you can do for me."

Blue-green eyes rose and met teal ones. For the first time, Akito lost his train of thought. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Akito-san?"

"Oh yes. Tell Shigure that he would accompany me back to the main house tomorrow."

"Hai Akito-san. Good night."

He felt disappointed when she left then berated himself. The ghost was making him soft. She was nothing more than an ugly dumb girl.

At around 3 a.m., Akito's screams woke up everyone. Tohru arrived first and saw the ghost hovering in the room. She addressed the vengeful spirit as the others rushed in.

"Maya-san, please leave him alone. What happened to you and your family was not his fault."

"Who are you girl?," the same sad voice filled Tohru's head.

"The head monk at the temple thinks I'm related to you. Maya-san, your baby survived that night. Norika-sama hid him in a temple where he grew up. And she felt so guilty for not being able to save you, she kept your son's existence a secret from her family for so long."

"You lie! Koji Sohma took everything from me. He took away everything! The Sohmas don't deserve a moment's peace!"

The ghost sped toward Akito but was repelled by an invisible barrier when Tohru stood between the clan head and the spirit. Despite being able to see the ghost, Akito could only hear Tohru's side of the conversation. The others in the room neither saw the spectre nor heard it.

"If you are my blood, why do you protect this Sohma? You must exact revenge for my sake."

"Because he doesn't deserve to suffer. None of Koji Sohma's descendants deserve to pay for his crimes. Norika-sama realized this after he died, that's why she tried to find your son, Akira, to break the curse."

"They must all suffer for what they did to me and my family!"

"Norika-sama couldn't forgive herself for what happened to you. She loved you so much she saved your baby. But still, she was cursed. Why?"  
  
Maya stared at a teary-eyed Tohru. For a moment, the fury in the ghost's eyes vanished.

"Norika. My poor friend..."

The spirit vanished. Tohru quickly turned to Akito and asked if he was all right. Aware of the others in the room, he glared at her.

"As you can plainly see, I'm not dead yet."

He addressed the dog.

"I see your house isn't ghost-proof either Shigure. So much for your earlier boast. Now if you lot are done gawking, get out of the room. I'd like a word please Tohru-san."

Yuki and Kyo stood on either side of Tohru. Akito raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to talk to Tohru-san alone."

Shigure dragged both boys out as Hatori closed the door. Akito made sure they were alone before he thanked Tohru for driving away the ghost, however temporarily. He then asked what the spirit said to her so she told him.

Why did she protect me?, he asked himself. He remembered the time she found him trembling in fear and comforted him. Does she care for me?, he wondered.

He stared at her in silence then seemed to come to a decision. What he did next surprised her. He closed the distance between them and pulled the ribbon off her hair. He slowly ran his hand through her locks. Tohru froze on the spot, unsure of what to say or do.

"So soft,'' he whispered and dropped the ribbon.

Her eyes followed the strip of fabric as it fell. Akito guessed the rat or that monster gave her the ribbon and it irked him to no end. He pulled her roughly to him and kissed her. Tohru struggled but Akito held her with surprising strength. When she tried to cry out, he seized his chance and slipped his tongue in. He enjoyed plundering her mouth and only reluctantly ended the kiss. He pinned her with his gaze.

"They can't hold you like I can, Tohru-san. I can offer you so much more. Think about it."

He abruptly released her. Tohru grabbed the ribbon and fled the room. Akito smirked. He never thought breaking the curse would bring such pleasure. He licked his lips remembering how she tasted of strawberries.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

Tohru stifled her sobs so as not to wake the others. She never imagined her first kiss would come from Akito. The clan leader claimed it as a right. She didn't know what made him act like that. It frightened her.

She had dreamed that her first kiss would be with someone she loved. Yuki and Kyo's faces appeared in her mind. She felt violated and couldn't stop crying.

Shigure couldn't sleep and decided to have a snack. As he passed by Tohru's room, he thought he heard crying.

"Tohru-kun? Tohru-kun, are you OK?"

There was no reply. He slowly opened the door and slipped in the room, knowing that he was a dead man the minute the boys found out. Tohru was curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Shigure sat on the bed.

"What's wrong Tohru-kun? Did Akito-san say something to you?"

Afraid of what Akito would do to him, she shook her head.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Again she shook her head.

"Well a kiss can soothe away most pains. I know I'm not Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun, but I'll manage. I'm not a bad kisser or so I'm told,'' he said, jokingly.

She cried harder. Shigure stopped his banter and looked at her closely. Her hair was undone, her lips look swollen and she clutched the yellow ribbon Yuki gave her for White Day a year ago.

So Akito made his move, he thought.

"Akito-san kissed you, didn't he? What else did he do or say? Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything. Don't you trust me?"

She flung her arms around him and sobbed. Less than a minute later, she was now hugging a black dog. Tohru cried into his fur and told him what transpired between her and the clan leader.

Shigure was furious. That fool thinks he can break the curse by wooing their little flower. Not if I have anything to say about it, he thought. The dog placed a paw on Tohru's knee.

"Leave Akito-san to me. Now try to sleep."

She obediently lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She fell asleep before he changed back. Shigure donned his kimono and stood watching over Tohru. He kissed her on the forehead, exited the room and found himself facing a disapproving Hatori.

"It's not what you think Haa-san. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll tell you what happened."

By the time he finished, Hatori was as angry as he was.

"We can't let him do this Shigure. You need to keep Honda-kun away from him."

"He won't have her. Over my dead body."

Hatori gaped at the dog. Shigure never openly defied Akito before. Was it possible that the man who lived his life as a jellyfish had finally been caught?

"Do you love her Shigure?"

"Don't worry. I have no chance Haa-san. And as you so often tell me, it's against the law for a man my age to run after high school girls."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you love Honda-kun?"

"I used to think that the most important person in my life has always been myself. I don't think that anymore. I haven't for sometime now."

"You know Yuki and Kyo love her."

"I know and I won't stand in their way. But Akito-san will not use her to break the curse this way."

"Haven't you and Akito been using her before you found the scroll?"

Shigure laughed a bitter laugh. The dragon once told him that whatever result his earlier plan would bring, he better be prepared for the consequences. While Hatori predicted either one of the teens could let loose on him, Shigure wasn't prepared for the assault on his emotions. And the perpetrator was doing it unintentionally. The dog nursed an unrequited love for his young charge. And it appears Akito had also fallen for their pawn.

Except for the early morning incident, the ghost didn't appear again. Akito managed to get a few hours sleep and actually looked forward to breakfast. But what greeted him and the others was takeout food.

Shigure explained that he let Tohru sleep in since she was feeling under the weather. Akito quickly grasped the dog's meaning. So Shigure knew what happened this morning, he thought. Good. Still, Akito was disappointed not to have Tohru fussing over him again like she did at dinner.

He left with the dog and the dragon after eating. As soon as they were gone, Yuki and Kyo knocked on Tohru's door. Like Akito, they were skeptical of Shigure's explanation for her absence this morning. When they got no answer, they entered the room. They found her still sleeping. Embarassed, they prepared to leave quietly. Tohru chose that moment to wake up. She blinked several times as if unsure of what she was seeing.

A red-faced Yuki haltingly explained their presence in her room.

"Oy. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not like that dog,'' Kyo added.

"I'm happy you both were so concerned about me. Thank you very much."

Trust Honda-san not to think ill of others, Yuki thought. He saw she was holding onto the yellow ribbon he gave her. He was secretly thrilled. Kyo also spotted the ribbon and scowled.

"Has everyone eaten breakfast? I'm so sorry I overslept. I'm such a baka."

"Don't worry Honda-san. Shigure told us you weren't feeling well so he ordered breakfast. He left with Akito and Hatori."

At the mention of Akito's name, Tohru's eyes grew misty. She couldn't face him. Not yet. She wondered what Shigure would do and worried for his safety.

"Honda-san? Honda-san?"

"Eh?"

"I asked if you wanted to eat breakfast now."

"Perhaps later. I think I'll take a bath first."

"You didn't get a fever from all that cleaning and cooking yesterday, did you? That Akito isn't worth it. You stay in bed, I can make lunch."

Tohru was horrified. Now Kyo-kun was offering to do the cooking and she wasn't even ill! She jumped out of bed but stumbled on her way to the door.

"Watch out!"

Kyo and Yuki tried to break her fall but ended up colliding with each other. Tohru fell flat on her face. They rushed to pull her up, all the while squabbling with each other. It was a scenario familiar to Tohru. She took comfort in it and basked in their concern.

They abruptly stopped their bickering when she kissed each on the cheek

"Arigato for always being there for me,'' she said and headed to the bath.

The gesture was so unlike her, the two looked at each other in disbelief. What was going on?

Akito didn't expect his loyal dog would bite the hand that feeds him. But bite he did.

Shigure sat across from his young leader without a trace of warmth in his face. Akito declared that Tohru would soon move into the main house. He made his interest in the girl clear. Shigure's response took him by surprise.

"I am Tohru-kun's guardian. I cannot allow her, a minor, to move in with you."

Akito pointed out to the dog the result of such a pairing. If he and Tohru wed, the curse would be broken. Shigure answered with one word. No.

"Don't be stupid Shigure. You want the curse broken as badly as the others. Why are you resisting me on this?"

"How do you know this would work? According to the scroll, until Koji does right by Maya or her blood, the Sohmas will continue to live and die cursed. Do you think forcing her descendant to marry you will pacify the ghost and repay the blood debt? You can't force people to love you ... And Akito-san, breaking the curse means losing your hold over the Jyuunishi. Nothing will bind us to you anymore."

It was the truth. Without the curse, they were free to leave him. And what would his purpose be then? He who was born to die for these 13 ingrates. But Akito couldn't stand being tormented by the ghost anymore. It was a choice between dying painfully or being alone and powerless. As usual, the cards fate dealt him stunk. He glared daggers at the dog.

"Tohru-san will live here from now on. End of discussion."

"You cannot do that without my legal consent. And I refuse to give it. Don't bother going to her grandfather. He's ceded his guardianship over to me."

"How dare you defy me!"

Despite his loss of weight and sleepless nights, Akito found the strength to attack Shigure. The dog didn't fight back as he was punched and kicked. Hatori and Ayame rushed in and pulled the furious clan leader off Shigure who now sported a black eye.

"Get out of my sight you animals!"

Akito was still boiling. "Stupid, ungrateful dog,'' he muttered angrily and smashed a vase. His pet bird flew off in fright.

As if on cue, the ghost materialized in front of him. She flashed an evil smile and passed through his body. Akito never felt such agony. He passed out.

In Hatori's office, a quiet Shigure sat as the family doctor checked him over. Aside from the black eye and a couple of bruised ribs, the dog came out of the attack not too badly injured.

Ayame hovered in the background. He was visiting Hatori when they heard the commotion. The dragon seemed to be expecting it but didn't explain. He knew the snake couldn't keep a secret so he kept quiet about the reason for the assault.

"Gure-san why did Akito-san attack you? You didn't ask to marry me, did you?,'' Ayame joked.

Shigure sighed and looked away. Ayame knew something was definitely wrong. Normally, the dog couldn't resist their old routine. He stood in front of Shigure.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

If he told Ayame of Akito's plan, chances are the rest of the Jyuunishi would know by the end of the day, Shigure thought. He needed allies in this fight.

"Aya, it's quite simple really. Akito-san wants Tohru-kun to live here and eventually marry him. But I said no."

"Our princess to be imprisoned with the evil king? Most definitely not. The horror! It would ruin my little brother's romance. I applaud you Gure-san for your defiance! Bear your black eye with pride!"

Hatori sweatdropped. The snake draped an arm over Shigure.

"We must escort the wounded hero back to the castle where the prince and princess await!"

"What do you mean we?," Hatori asked.

'Tori-san, Gure-san must not drive in his condition. If you're too tired to do it, I can always drive all of us."

"Shigure can't drive and you've never driven."

It was Ayame's chatter that first alerted the teens to their arrival. Tohru took one look at Shigure and burst into tears. They all fussed over her and forgot the injured dog until he cleared his throat.

"A little help here, anyone? I don't think I can move without assistance," he whined.

Hatori shot him an annoyed look.

"Yes you can,'' the dragon said.

Tohru came rushing to Shigure and hugged him. One grunt of pain and a puff of smoke later and she was tenderly holding a black dog.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me," she said in between sobs.

Yuki and Kyo looked perplexed. Hatori asked them to get inside the house. They left Tohru and Shigure alone.

"He wants you to live at the main house, Tohru-kun. He wants to marry you thinking this would break the curse. I don't believe it will."

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen. Unless of course you want to marry Akito-san,'' Shigure said slowly.

"But I don't love him."

The dog sighed in relief. He didn't think he could take it if his little flower fell in love with Akito. She scratched behind his ears and shyly kissed the top of his furry head.

"You're always looking out for me. Thank you."

He closed his eyes in bliss and thumped his tail. The beating was definitely worth it.

Hatori never saw the cat and the rat this angry before. He told them about the beating and Akito's plans for Tohru in order to break the curse. Ayame was silent for once. This was the first time he heard about the scroll.

"I'm going to kill him!," the teens said in unison.

"Stop copying me you idiot!"

"I said it first you stupid cat."

The dragon sighed. Ayame sneaked off and spread the news to the rest of the Jyuunishi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Author's note: I'm so sorry for the late update. I was out of the country for most of September and returned to a pile of work at the office. It took awhile to catch up. OK I'll shut up now.)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

The master of the house was on a rampage. Servants and family members unlucky enough to cross Akito's path felt the full brunt of his wrath. Many silently cursed Shigure that night.

The Jyuunishi steered cleared of Akito for now. The older members were at the dog's house trying to come up with a plan. Yuki and Kyo were tasked with keeping Tohru busy so she wouldn't overhear the Mabudachi trio. Everyone felt she would put the kibosh to any schemes against Akito. She didn't like hurting anyone.

So it was that Tohru found herself on the roof with the rat and the cat looking at the stars. She'd already helped Yuki weed his secret base. And she didn't have to cook since Shigure ordered food at a local restaurant.

She gazed at the sky wishing her mother was here to give her advice. What Akito did scared her but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he wasn't acting like himself when he kissed her. The Akito she knew never showed an interest in her before.

Yuki fought to keep calm. After what the dragon told him, the teen felt murderous toward the clan leader. Shigure was right, he thought. They needed to keep Honda-san away from the head of the family. He decided he would go against Akito for her sake. Like the dog, he didn't think Akito's solution would break the curse. And he would rather remain a rat forever than see her married to that man.

Kyo wanted to kick open the door to Shigure's study and demand what the plan was to keep Tohru safe. But here he was, wasting time with that damn Yuki on the roof. Why couldn't the rat go to his room or his precious garden? He glowered at an oblivious Yuki.

Downstairs in the study, the three older Sohmas hatched a scheme.

"Tohru-kun must be kept away from Akito-san at all costs. I propose we take turns hiding her so he wouldn't know where she is,'' Ayame said with a toss of his silver mane.

"I obviously can't keep her with me since I deal with Akito everyday,'' Hatori said.

"Don't feel left out Haa-san. The others will more than make up for your absence. Of course I know how you really want to be alone with Tohru-kun,'' Shigure said with a wink.

"Even now you can joke."

Shigure shrugged and whipped out a desk calendar.

"Thank goodness it's summer break. Let's schedule who will be responsible for Tohru-kun on what day."

Ayame struck a pose and turned to Shigure.

"I'll offer to protect Tohru-kun first Gure-san. She and Yuki can spend the day with me tomorrow."

"Wouldn't Akito-san easily find her at your shop Aya?"

"What makes you think we'll be at my fabulous shop all day? My artistic creations have found a wide audience. Romance isn't dead in this country. It's what drives men's dreams. I should know..."

Hatori interrupted before the snake launched into another tale of his magnificence.

"Who will it be after Ayame?"

The schedule was drawn up and Tohru's would-be protectors notified by a solemn Hatori. Ayame wanted to be the one who called everyone but was voted down by his two cousins. He pouted and tried to horn in on the phone conversations until Shigure clapped a hand over his mouth. The dog didn't let go until Hatori got off the line with Hatsuharu.

"Now how do we deal with Akito? I expect he will strike back at all of us."

Hatori nodded, took a drag off his cigarette and released it slowly.

"He'll cut us off financially. He may even try to hurt the younger ones. Are you prepared for this?,'' the dragon asked.

Shigure gave his cousins a bleak smile.

"There's no turning back. The curse will be broken but not his way. I can handle losing financial support from the main house. I have money stashed away. It will be enough for me, Tohru-kun and the boys to disappear if need be."

"How will you break the curse Gure-san?"

"I don't know yet. But we have to hide Tohru-kun until I find a way."

"Come up with a backup plan since I don't expect we'll be able to hide her for long. And we must warn the parents of the other Jyuunishi. They need to prepare for anything Akito might do,'' Hatori said as he stood up. "I must return to the main house before he suspects anything."

The meeting broke up soon after. Left alone, Shigure logged on the Internet and bought four tickets to Los Angeles using one of his pseudonyms. Then he dialed the old bookseller's number.

"Hirose-san, it's Shigure. I might need your help soon. Is your cabin available? A lady friend and I need to get away. No no, it's nothing criminal."

Shigure ended the call and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no going back now.

"Do your best Akito-san,'' he softly said.

Hatori spent the rest of the evening relaying his concerns about Akito to the parents of the younger Jyuunishi. Most of them refused to believe their young leader would hurt his kin. Only Kisa's mother agreed with Hatori. Rin's parents knew what Akito was capable of but didn't much care.

Akito woke up screaming again. In his dream, the ghost dragged him away from the old castle and threw him in a pit. He woke up before he landed at the bottom. Akito ran a shaking hand over his face. He couldn't go on like this night after night.

Tohru Honda. I need her to stop the curse, he thought. I don't want to die like this.

He willed himself back to sleep. The pit swallowed his dream self. It seemed like he was falling forever before several hands caught him.

"I can help you if you'll help me,'' a voice murmured in his ear. "Unless you want to join us forever in this pit."

"Who are you?"

"I was once like you. We were all once like you. We ruled the Sohmas. But in the end, she came for all of us."

"Don't I share the same fate as you?"

"You have within your grasp the key to ending the curse."

"Tohru Honda?"

"She is Maya's kin."

"What do you want from me?"

"To share your body."

"What!"

"You let me in before Akito-san. Who do you think gave you the courage to kiss her? I did."

"I... I don't know about this."

The hands let go and Akito fell deeper into the pit. Fear gripped him.

"Nooooo! Help me!"

He was caught again and suddenly heaved out of the pit. He heard the voice in his head this time.

"Don't you want the girl? Why should you suffer if she can end your pain? Aren't you the head of the family? Your word is law. Take what you want and to hell with the rest of them. She belongs to you."

Akito slowly opened his eyes. He gave her a home when she didn't have one. He let her stay with Shigure, Yuki and that monster when he could have ordered her memories be erased. Tohru Honda owed him plenty. It was time to collect.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

Tohru barely finished washing the breakfast dishes when Ayame whisked her away. An irate Yuki and Kyo hurried after them.

"Kyon-kichi you don't need to join us. The prince must be with the princess."

Yuki cringed in embarassment and was about to tell off his brother when he caught sight of Kyo's face. The cat looked like he was about to explode. The rat decided to up the ante and took Tohru's hand. She turned to him in surprise. Yuki flashed her his best Prince Charming smile. He suspected they were going to Ayame's store again.

"Honda-san, would you like to see my brother's shop again? I think he has a surprise for you."

"Oh. Is that where we're going?"

Ayame gave Tohru a big smile.

"That's just one stop in our day of fabulous surprises. Trust me everyone. This will be a day you will never forget."

Yuki and Kyo felt apprehensive all of a sudden. Perhaps they were too hasty in joining this jaunt to Ayame-land?

True to his word, the snake led his charges to his shop. It was the first time Kyo had set foot in the store. When he found out that Ayame made dresses for men as well, the cat nearly ran out the door. He only stayed because he couldn't leave Tohru behind with that rat and especially that snake.

Ayame tried to get his brother and Kyo into some of his creations but got bonked on the head for it. So he and his assistant, Mine, settled on dressing up Tohru in frilly dresses. Both boys thought she looked cute.

"Hmmm. I know sweet and innocent is the way for you to go Tohru-kun. But let's try something different shall we?"

"What are you planning to do?" a panicking Yuki asked as Mine hustled Tohru away to the back of the store again.

"Calm down little brother. You'll love this. You too Kyon-kichi."

Tohru couldn't believe her eyes. Surely Ayame-san was kidding?, she thought.

Mine patted her shoulder and begged her to try on the short and slinky dress. Tohru backed away slowly and shook her head.

"I've always wanted to see how this would look on such a cute girl. The Tencho and I spent so much time working on this dress. I just want to see if our work came out as beautiful as we designed it. Please?"

Tohru looked at Mine's pleading face and relented. Well, only this once, she thought.

The dress was in a blue-green shade that matched Tohru's eyes. It had bell-shaped sleeves, a low neckline and ended mid-thigh.

Mine thrust a pair of blue-green high heels at Tohru and proceeded to put her hair in an updo.

"We're ready! Meet the new Tohru-chan,'' Mine announced as the younger girl slowly emerged from the backroom.

Kyo's jaw dropped, Yuki's eyes bugged out and even Ayame gulped. This was certainly not the Tohru they know.

Sure she wore short skirts all the time but she never showed cleavage before. She looked older with her hair up and who knew she had such long legs? And that dress just clings to her, a dazed Yuki thought.

"I must look terrible. I'm sorry Ayame-san. I'll go and change immediately."

"No no no. You look absolutely ravishing. So mature," the snake said and kissed Tohru's hand.

"Oy stop that. You're worse than that dog,'' Kyo said as he pulled Tohru away.

Yuki finally found his voice.

"You look beautiful Honda-san."

"Oh I don't think so. It's the dress. Such an ... interesting design,'' a red-faced Tohru stammered out.

"It's perfect on you. Shall we go?," Ayame asked as he put Tohru's clothes in a bag along with several outfits.

"Where are we going Ayame-san? Do I have to look like this?"

A car horn honked.

"There's our ride people. Hurry, hurry. We don't want to be late."

A sleek black limousine waited outside complete with a uniformed chauffeur. A familiar blonde head popped out of a window.

"Wow Tohru, you're so pretty! Come sit by me,'' Momiji said.

"Great. It's the noisy one,'' Kyo grumbled.

The limo took them to a large house by the beach. The chauffeur proceeded to unload baskets of food from the trunk as well as board games. He took them inside the house.

"Nii-san, who lives here?" Yuki asked.

"Oh it belongs to a good client. He doesn't mind me using it now and then when he's away."

They took off their shoes and strolled on the beach. The rabbit built a sandcastle and declared it his and Tohru's palace. He teased Kyo when he caught the cat looking at Tohru. Kyo gave him a noogie in return. Ayame urged Yuki to go skinny dipping with his princess. The rat tried to tune out his brother and cousins and pretended he was alone on the beach with her.

The snake insisted on taking pictures of Tohru in her new dress. She declined at first but gave in when Momiji declared he had to be in the picture. Then the rabbit hugged her. Ayame pushed the other boys so they could be in the photo too. They fell against Tohru and transformed.

She ended up posing with a rat on her shoulder and holding a bunny and an angry orange cat in her arms. Then Ayame demanded someone take pictures of him and Tohru. A now human Yuki hit his brother when he thought the snake was leaning too close to the girl.

They had a light lunch outside but decided to eat dinner in the house since it was getting chilly on the beach. They later played board games where Kyo lost to Yuki. A lot. The rabbit was the first to turn in for the night followed by the cat and the rat.

As Tohru cleaned up, Ayame rummaged through the CDs in the living room. He selected one and popped it in the CD player. A slow dance tune filled the room.

"I wish I could go dancing but there would be too many people at a club,'' Ayame said wistfully.

He closed his eyes and swayed to the music. The snake had a sad smile on his face. Tohru walked up to Ayame and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her in surprise.

"I'll dance with you, Ayame-san,'' Tohru shyly said and offered him her hand.

They danced slowly, keeping each other at arm's length.

"I've never held a girl like this before,'' Ayame said quietly. "I was always afraid of what would happen."

Tohru moved closer to the snake and smiled at him.

"You're a good dancer Ayame-san. I hope someday soon you get to dance wherever you want and hold your partner as close as you wish."

The snake pulled her into an embrace. The scent of strawberries filled his senses. All too soon he felt himself transforming. Tohru picked up the snake which crawled up her arm and encircled her neck.

"Thank you Tohru-kun."

"For what, Ayame-san?"

"For being you."

They left the beach house after lunch the next day and went to a theatre where Tohru and Ayame sniffled their way through a melodrama that Kyo, Yuki and Momiji wished had never been made.

Shigure was waiting outside the house when they arrived. Yuki was grateful Tohru no longer wore the slinky dress.

"Did you have fun?,'' Shigure asked Tohru. "I thought Aya was just going to treat you for a day. Seems he can't count either."

"Ayame-san was so generous. He gave me new clothes, took us to the beach and the movies. Please don't be angry,'' she said in a rush.

The snake placed an arm around Shigure's shoulders.

"Time flies when I'm around Gure-san. I take full responsibility for keeping the princess away for two days. Surely you can forgive me - the light of your life?"

"Aya mon amour. Of course I can't be angry with you. Our hearts beat as one."

Kyo snorted in disgust and stomped off to his room. Yuki opened his mouth to say something.

"Yes?", Ayame asked happily.

"Nevermind,'' the rat said and left the room. Tohru followed him soon after, carrying her bag of new clothes.

Shigure dropped his smile and faced Ayame.

"We can't have her coming back here after every "excursion" with one of us. The idea is for him not to know where she would be on any given day. And how come Momiji was with you?"

"I needed a limo and he offered. Gure-san, I'm sure no one knew where we were for two days."

The dog smiled at the snake.

"True. I couldn't find you after you left the shop. I only hope Akito-san wasn't able to trace you as well."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Author's note: At the risk of getting rotten tomatoes thrown at me, I admit I like the anime version of Fruits Basket better than the manga. That's why the Akito in this story sort of resembles the one from the anime. And with the exception of the last two Jyuunishi, I won't borrow manga-only characters like that Machi person.)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

Momiji appeared on their doorstep the next day. He brought an air-conditioned bus and enough food to last a week. The rabbit happily announced that he was taking Tohru to the lake house alone. Shigure made a crack about Momiji finally growing up and following in his footsteps.

The dog's laughter died on his lips when Kyo then Yuki quietly entered the bus. Momiji just winked at Tohru and escorted her to a seat.

At the lake, Momiji took them to a boat and handed each of his older cousins an oar. He sat next to Tohru and proceeded to talk her ear off.

Kyo rowed in the opposite direction Yuki was rowing which meant the boat went nowhere. They got into an argument that ended with the rat kicking the cat into the lake. Tohru leaned over the side of the boat and peered anxiously at the spot where Kyo fell in.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! Where are you?"

When no familiar orange head surfaced, she became agitated. Tohru begged Yuki to jump in the lake to look for his rival. When he didn't answer her quickly enough, a now panicking Tohru asked Momiji to rescue the cat. The rabbit started stripping down to his underwear. The object of her concern quietly climbed back onto the boat, sneaked behind Yuki then pushed him into the lake.

"How do you like that? Damn rat!"

"Kyo-kun! You're alive!"

A tearful Tohru embraced the drenched teen. Within seconds, she was now holding a bedraggled cat.

"Poor Kyo-kun," she murmured, fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and tried to dry him off with it.

Momiji put his short pants and frilly shirt back on. No one noticed Yuki when he clambered back onto the boat. He wrung water out of his clothes and glared at the cat who nestled deeper into Tohru's embrace.

"Stupid cat,'' Yuki muttered.

Kyo just smirked at him.

From behind a tree, Kureno Sohma watched the teens' antics. He felt like an intruder but Akito told him to follow the girl and the rest of the Jyuunishi. He always obeyed the head of the family.

The next day, the bus took the teens to the hot springs where Ritsu opened the door and immediately apologized for being a worthless host. Tohru said she was sorry for being a bother since they dropped by unexpectedly. The monkey begged her forgiveness for making her apologize. Yuki sighed.

After five minutes of listening to the monkey and Tohru exchange apologies, the cat decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Ritsu, shut up already. You, let's go,'' Kyo said as he took Tohru's hand and dragged her inside the building. He could hear Ritsu babbling apologies as he strode down the hallway. It was going to be another one of those days.

Several days later. The Sohma estate.

Akito lounged on his futon as Kureno knelt before him. The clan leader sported a new look. His hair was shorter and he'd taken to wearing dark glasses which he seldom removed. There were also no more screams coming from his bedroom at night. The family speculated that his nightmares stopped or the ghost finally left.

Akito called for his pet bird which landed on his finger. He started humming a tune Kureno never heard before. It sounded like an old folk song. The younger man suddenly stopped humming and addressed him. The room grew colder.

"So where did they go after the hot springs?"

"They stayed there for another day until Hatsuharu showed up. I believe he was supposed to have been there earlier but got lost on the way."

"Stupid ox. Where did he take her?"

"I don't think he knew where they were going. I could hear Kyo screaming at him at one point. They ended up in a park and had a picnic."

Kureno omitted the fight that broke out between the ox and the cat later that day. And how the rat jumped in when Hatsuharu in his black mode stopped taunting Kyo, grabbed Tohru and tried to kiss her. He didn't think Akito would care for such details.

"Whose turn was it next to babysit?"

"Rin and Kagura took her shopping and they visited a women's college. I overheard them encouraging her to go to college after high school. They stayed at an inn."

"Where were the others?"

"The boys went home."

"Who was with her last?"

"Kisa's mother, Kisa and Hiro picked her up at the inn. They went to an amusement park and later dropped her off at Shigure's."

Akito knew the Jyuunishi would try to keep Tohru away from him. The dog even started screening his calls. They were all so predictable and pathetic.

"They're really nothing but stupid animals," the voice in his head said. "We must teach all of them a lesson."

Kureno glanced at Akito and felt that something was wrong with the younger man. Aside from the new look, the head of the family gave off a menacing air. He shivered and wanted to leave the room as soon as possible.

"Akito, would you be wanting anything else?"

"Leave me."

Kureno tried to hide his relief as he stood up and quickly left the room. As he walked back to his house, he pitied the rest of the Jyuunishi. Who knew what Akito had in store for them?

Akito watched as his pet bird flew around the room. He waited for sleep to claim him. The ghost seemed to have disappeared from the house and only plagued him in his dreams. He wasn't afraid of the dream now since he knew the other Sohmas would catch him and help him out of the pit. But it seemed the entity sharing his body would disappear when he fell asleep.

"Why do you leave when she comes for me at night?,'' he asked the entity.

"She must not know yet that I am with you, so I hide among your memories when you sleep. Soon she and I will meet again."

Akito wondered why the ghost didn't appear in the house anymore. The voice in his head chuckled.

"She thinks the pit will be enough to kill you eventually. It's what ended all our lives."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

Tohru hummed happily as she hung the wash to dry. The laundry had piled up while she was on those trips with the Sohmas. The house needed cleaning as well. So she busied herself with cooking, cleaning and washing the minute she arrived home from the amusement park. What would Shigure think of her? She was certainly not earning her keep by going on summer trips with his family, she thought.

Shigure observed her for awhile before he approached her.

"Tohru-kun, do you have a minute?"

"Hai."

"I'm going to a writer's conference for a few days. Yuki agreed to accompany me but Kyo decided to stay with Kazuma-dono at the dojo. I don't want you to be alone here so I asked Saki-chan if you could stay with her. Is that all right with you?"

"Hana-chan said it won't be a problem?"

"No. She said it was a good idea."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

So soon, Tohru thought. I must make them something special for dinner.

Shigure watched her face closely, memorizing every detail. It would be a week before he'd see her again. And he hardly saw her the past week and a half. I will protect you from Akito-san, he vowed silently. You don't deserve the fate he has in store for you.

Yuki watched from his bedroom window. He guessed Shigure was telling her about the bogus conference. While Kyo would be staying with his master, Yuki had no other place to go but Ayame's. The dog had unveiled his plan. After a week, they would all meet at a cabin owned by Shigure's friend. They would only stay there for a short time then leave the country. They were leaving everything behind to start afresh.

Kyo argued that they were running away, not dealing with the problem. Shigure cut off the cat in midsentence.

"We can't allow Akito-san to force her into marriage in his misguided attempt to lift the curse. We'll find some other way to break it while keeping Tohru-kun safe. Do you have another plan?"

Kyo slowly shook his head.

"Isn't this too drastic Shigure?," Yuki asked.

"He will find us eventually. I'm just putting as much distance as I can between him and us. You two can choose to stay behind if you want. I am asking a lot from you."

"And leave her with you? Don't be stupid," Kyo said.

Yuki was brought back to the present by the sound of Shigure noisily entering the house.

"Yuki-kun!"

A smiling Tohru waved at him. He smiled and waved back. He would gladly go to hell and back for her. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad spending a week with his brother.

Tomorrow came too soon for all of them.

A still sleepy Yuki tossed a shirt in his suitcase and closed it with a snap. He'd been dreading this day. To him it marked the beginning of the end. He'd been happy in this house with people he'd come to view as his family. Well, maybe not that idiot cat. Now thanks to Akito, he was in danger of losing this family.

We can't let that bastard take her away, he thought. Because home is wherever she is.

A soft voice interrupted his musings.

"You're awake already, Yuki-kun? Breakfast will be on the table in five minutes. Yuki-kun? Are you all right?"

She felt his forehead. He trembled at her touch and looked deep into her eyes. If Shigure's plan works, she would be out of Akito's reach. At least for awhile, he thought.

Tohru felt herself blushing as the rat held her gaze.

"Is something bothering you, Yuki-kun? You know you can tell me anything."

I love you and I will protect you, was what he wanted to say. But he just shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't trouble yourself Honda-san. It's nothing important. Is Shigure packed already? How about that baka neko?"

Said dog was busy calling for a taxi while Kyo was in the middle of his exercises. He couldn't wait to see his master again. Although he was annoyed that he wouldn't be around Tohru for a week. At least the rat would be more miserable than him. Not only would Yuki be deprived of Tohru's presence, he would have to spend a week with the snake. Kyo imagined the rat's suffering and smiled. He didn't sense Tohru until she tapped his shoulder.

"Gyaaah! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry for startling you, Kyo-kun. Breakfast is ready,'' she said and started to walk away.

He looked at her retreating back and his gaze softened.

"Hey. Are you packed already? Shigure said the taxi will drop all of us at the train station."

She stopped, turned to him and nodded eagerly.

"I've been packed since last night. Hana-chan called. She and Uo-chan planned all sorts of things for us to do together. I can't wait to be with them."

The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

"You won't miss us, I guess."

"I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant at all. Of course I'll miss you, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san. But it will only be for a week, right? Then we'll all be home again."

"Yeah," he said then bent down and pretended to tie his shoes. He didn't want her to see his face.

If the plan was successful, they would never see this house again. Kyo considered this his home now. It was where he was accepted and loved. Well, maybe not by that rat. But she made it a home for him. He loved her so much but could never find the words to tell her so. Now they were being forced to abandon their home. And she didn't even know it yet. A tear fell on his shoes.

"I better call Shigure-san before breakfast turns cold. I'll see you in the dining room, Kyo-kun."

Kyo kept his eyes trained on his shoes. He waited for her to leave then wiped away his tears.

Saki Hanajima surveyed her bedroom for any speck of dust her broom and dust rag may have missed. Then she put new sheets on the bed. Only the best for Tohru.

She sensed there was some other reason behind Shigure's request to have Tohru stay with her for a week. She didn't buy his excuse that he was going to a conference with Yuki and that Kyo was going to visit his master, Kazuma. Shigure explained that he didn't want Tohru to be left alone. While she remained suspicious of his reasons, Hanajima looked forward to spending time with her friend. Truth be told, she sometimes felt that the Sohmas monopolized Tohru's time.

She looked at her watch and braided her hair. It was time to pick up Tohru. Shigure had insisted she meet them at the train station.

An hour later at the station, Shigure helped Tohru out of the taxi and handed over her luggage and some wrapped parcels. He looked around carefully, spotted Hanajima and waved at her. He turned to Tohru.

"Tohru-kun. Try to have fun, OK? We'll see you in a week. I'll call Saki-chan to check on you."

"Don't worry about me, Shigure-san. Enjoy the conference,'' she said.

A sad expression flitted across Shigure's features. He patted Tohru on the head and tucked a lock of her hair behind one ear.

"Take care Tohru-kun. Don't fall in love with someone while we're away. I don't think Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun could take it,'' he said and winked at her.

I wouldn't be able to take it either, he added silently as Hanajima picked up Tohru's bag and led her away.

Tohru came running back and put the wrapped parcels in his hands. They were lunches she packed for him and the boys. She reminded the cat to send her regards to his master, wished the dog a good trip and told the rat she would check on his secret base while he was away. Yuki said not to worry since Ayame volunteered to do that already. She looked shocked.

"Tohru-kun. Aren't you forgetting something?,'' Shigure asked and pointed to his cheek. "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

"Eh?"

"Pay him no mind, Honda-san,'' Yuki said and glared at the dog.

"Yeah. He's being his usual perverted self," Kyo added.

The dog sighed audibly.

"I just wanted something to remember Tohru-kun by as I toil among those hacks for a week. Is a kiss too much to ask? One quick little peck on the cheek?"

"Listen here Shigure," Kyo said but stopped as Tohru walked toward the dog.

Shigure bent down and presented his right cheek. She was about to give him a peck when he moved his head. Their lips met. Tohru went crimson.

"You sicko bastard!" Kyo yelled, pulled Tohru away and slugged Shigure.

"I agree," Hanajima flatly said and stood with hands on her hips in front of the fallen dog.

"Hana-chan. It was just an accident," Tohru said soothingly.

"It didn't look like an accident to me,'' Hanajima said in the same deadly tone.

Yuki thanked his lucky stars it was so early, they were the only passengers at the station. He was wrong. The scene drew the attention of a man lugging a briefcase. Akito hired the man to keep tabs on Shigure especially if accompanied by a certain Tohru Honda. Luck was on his side, the man thought, since these people were so stupid as to create a scene. And it looked like they were going on a trip too. This job proved to be easier than he suspected. Sohma-san would be pleased.

Hanajima sensed something wasn't quite right about the man with the briefcase. She could tell that he meant trouble for her friend so she zapped him. He got a double dose since she was still mad at Shigure.

The man dropped to his knees. Voices were whispering to him.

"They're here!," he cried out and clutched at his head in agony. Security mistook him for a drunk and hauled him away.

"Shall we go, Tohru-kun?," Hanajima calmly asked and offered Tohru her hand.

Shigure gulped. That was a close one.

At the main house, Hatori bumped into Akito who was dressed in black pants, black shirt and the ever present dark glasses. He twirled a set of keys in one hand.

"Are you going somewhere Akito?"

"I think I need a change of scenery. I'll drive myself. By the way, have you seen Shigure lately?"

"No. I've been busy."

"Wisely said, Hatori. Nice to see you haven't followed his lead - yet."

Akito patted the dragon's cheek and walked out of the room. He spent the day visiting the younger Jyuunishi and reminding them of their place in his world. He left a sobbing and apologetic Ritsu at the onsen. Because of him, Hiro, Kisa and Kisa's mother sported fresh bruises, Hatsuharu rushed an unconscious Rin to the hospital while Momiji shivered in his room clutching a picture of his mother.

Kagura hurried to Shigure's house to warn them about Akito. An empty house greeted her.

"Kyo-kun where are you? Oh please be safe,'' she said as she hugged her cat backpack tight.

A car pulled up near the house. Akito got out and slowly made his way toward Kagura. He was in a foul mood. The man he hired to tail Shigure was in the hospital, babbling nonsense. Akito had no clue where the dog and his housemates were and decided to check the wayward mutt's house just in case. As expected, no one was home. Shigure won this round, he thought grimly.

"It seems both of us were too late," he told Kagura.

The boar could only look at Akito in silence. The voice in his head demanded that she be punished. She was obviously going to tell them about his recent "visits" to the other Jyuunishi.

"You really have to give up on that obsession of yours, you know. It's embarassing to watch. What does it say about you when even that monster won't love you back? He detests you. You're so pitiful."

"Kyo-kun isn't like that."

"That monster loves Tohru-san, not you. He left with her and you don't even know where they are. But why should he tell you anything? You're nothing to him. And nothing you say or do will ever change that. So spare me your pathetic displays of affection. Go home with whatever dignity you have left."

Kagura covered her ears with her hands to block out his ugly words. It wasn't true what Akito said. None of it was true!, she thought. Akito slapped her hard.

"Go home little piggy. You've taken up too much of my time already. I said go home!"

Hatori grew more alarmed as he fielded calls from his younger cousins. It was long past dinner when the clan leader returned. Akito still wore the dark glasses and hummed an old tune.

"Akito what have you done? Rin's in the hospital with a concussion, Hiro and Kisa are being treated for cuts and bruises, and the others are emotional wrecks. You're hurting children, Akito."

The clan leader stopped humming, walked up to the dragon and leaned close.

"I am the head of this family. Don't ever question my actions," he said coldly and kneed Hatori in the groin. As the dragon collapsed in pain, Akito kicked him several times in the ribs.

"You need to be reminded of your position in this family. I make the decisions for the Sohmas."

Hatori struggled to his feet.

"I won't allow you to hurt us anymore Akito. You're not God. You're just a sick man."

Akito laughed and took off his glasses. Hatori gasped. The clan leader's eyes were now dark brown.

"But I am your God. I made the Sohmas what they are now. You and the rest of the Jyuunishi exist because of me."

"Who are you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_(Author's note: I'd like to thank the people who have read and reviewed this story. You guys rule! And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.)_

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

Hatori went missing the next day. Only a handful knew of his whereabouts and they were too scared of Akito to say anything. He was kept locked in a small room in the main house with only a bunk bed and a bed pan with him. A chain encircling his waist was attached to the wall.

He stopped calling for help after the second day since whoever heard his pleas ignored him. Except for the servants who brought food and cleaned the room, Akito allowed no one else in that wing of the house. When the other Jyuunishi started asking questions about the dragon, the household staff feigned ignorance. Akito told them the doctor left for a much needed vacation. No one believed him.

Ayame wanted desperately to tell Shigure about the dragon's disappearance. But no one knew where the dog was either. Not even Yuki and Kyo.

Hatori sat on the floor wishing for the umpteenth time for a way to get word out to Shigure and the others. He was resigned to his fate. All he wanted now was to warn them about the new Akito. He didn't bother to look up when the door opened. He knew who it would be.

"Tsk. Tsk. Look at you. You're supposed to be the strong dragon,'' Akito said as he patted Hatori's head. The older man flinched at the touch.

"Still sulking? All I want is an answer to a simple question. Satisfy my curiosity and I'll let you go."

Hatori didn't look at his tormentor.

"Where did Shigure take Tohru-san?"

"I told you before. I don't know where they are."

Akito punched Hatori in the face, the voice in his head cheering him on.

"You lying animal! I am the head of this family. You owe your allegiance to me and not that dog! It seems you need to be reminded of that again."

Akito called in two servants who entered the room and held the dragon's arms. He then proceeded to use Hatori as a punching bag.

Hatori didn't cry out once or resist. He really didn't know the dog's plan and was grateful for that. At least Akito would never know from him where she is, he thought.

They left him lying on the floor. Akito refused to have anyone treat the dragon's injuries. Hatori gingerly checked himself for any broken bones then staggered toward the bed.

Please be safe Honda-kun, was his last thought before collapsing.

Shigure looked at the scenery zipping by as his train rolled through town after town. With help from the monk who gave Tohru the scroll, he tried to pinpoint where the Sohma castle used to be and the village where Maya grew up. Until the scroll turned up, Shigure had never even heard of Koji Sohma. Years of poring through family records and not one document mentioned the man who caused them to be cursed. The only explanation Shigure could come up with was that the Sohmas hated Koji so much, they excised him from the records.

He thought of Tohru and wondered if she was OK. She wouldn't approve of what he was about to do. The dog was on a mission to dig up old bones and packed accordingly. He wanted Koji Sohma's remains but knew the futility of such a quest given that 500 years had elapsed since Koji drew his last breath. But he had to do something to appease the ghost. And desecrating this particular ancestor's grave seemed like a good first step.

Few paid attention to the man wearing T-shirt and jeans and carrying a big backpack who got off at the next stop. He hailed a taxi and showed the cabbie the address of a local historian.

That afternoon, the dog flipped through his notes as he sipped tea. The historian turned out to be a fan of Shigure's and was pleased to hear he was working on a book about Japanese legends. At least that's what he told her. The castle and the village no longer existed; the land long ago sold to developers. The historian didn't know about the Sohmas and had no idea where the castle's inhabitants buried their dead.

The only hint that the Sohmas ever lived here was a local legend about a lord who was cursed after killing a woman beloved by the Gods. The tale never mentioned the Jyuunishi or the type of curse. It was said that the lord hated the woman so much that after killing her, he displayed her corpse as a warning to others. But a friend of the woman bribed a servant to steal the body. The friend burned the body and buried the ashes in a cave. The woman's ghost supposedly haunts the cave.

The historian told Shigure the cave still stands. The city fathers knew it drew paying visitors to the town and kept it as is.

He drained his cup, put money on the table and left. He didn't need a map since signs pointed the way to the famous "haunted cave." As he stood in front of the cave, a feeling of indescribable sadness overwhelmed him. Not knowing the reason why, he sank to his knees and wept. Images of a girl in white with blue-green eyes filled his head. She was laughing and playing with baby animals; young versions of the Jyuunishi. Was this Maya?, he thought.

A strong breeze swirled around Shigure. It reminded him of the incident at the temple. He got up and tried to walk away but the wind picked up and seemed to push him toward the cave entrance. He gave in and entered. Shigure fished in his backpack for a flashlight and switched it on. The wind forced him deeper into the cave. When it suddenly died down, he looked around him. There was nothing on the cave walls or the earthen floor. But the dog in him felt like digging up something. But where to begin?

He waited for a sign. He didn't believe his ears at first but the sound grew loud enough to fill the cave. It was a woman crying. He felt no fear but seemed to share the mourner's grief. He followed the sound to its source.

A woman dressed in the style of 500 years ago cried as she buried a clay pot. Shigure could see the cave walls through her. He had a hunch about the identity of the ghostly figure.

"Norika-sama?"

The woman didn't seem to hear him. She finished her sad task and continued to weep. Then she vanished. Shigure walked to the spot where the ghost appeared. He listened for other visitors who might interrupt him. Satisfied that he was alone, the dog opened his backpack, took out a small shovel and started to dig.

His luck held. No one saw him enter the cave and no one else visited the site that day. Shigure left town that night, carrying a newly purchased bag. Inside lay an ancient clay pot wrapped in newspapers and clothing. After his departure, the section of the cave where he'd been digging suddenly collapsed.

Tohru, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima strolled through a swanky department store; admiring this blouse, gawking at that bracelet. They couldn't afford most of the items at the store but as Uotani pointed out, it wasn't a crime to window shop. They compiled a list of things they would buy each other if they ever become rich. When Tohru stopped to admire a silk bridal gown, Hanajima saw an image of Yuki or Kyo in a tuxedo standing next to her friend who was dressed as a bride. She quickly distracted Tohru by pointing to a display of stuffed animals.

She later took the two to a noodle stall as a treat. They ended up at her house where they played several rounds of card games. Tohru just laughed as she lost game after game. Hanajima looked at her friends and smiled quietly. It felt like old times. The only one missing from the gathering was Tohru's mother.

That night, she gazed at Tohru long after the girl had fallen asleep.She marveled at how her friend managed to go on after losing her mother and her home. She ruefully admitted to herself that certain Sohmas might have helped Tohru cope. She felt certain that one of them would later admit his affection for her friend. She dreaded that day, not wishing to be parted from the gentle sweet girl. She went to sleep holding one of Tohru's hands.

Akito gritted his teeth in frustration. He suspected Hatori would rather die than betray Shigure. He refused to believe that the dragon didn't know where his childhood friend was.

"The girl belongs to you," the voice in his head insisted. "How dare they keep her away from you."

Akito slowly smiled. If he couldn't find the dog, there's still the cat and the rat to track down. And even a simpleton could guess where that monster would seek refuge. A trip to a certain dojo topped his to-do list.

Kazuma Sohma was unaware of Shigure's plan but didn't hesitate to offer his home to his foster son again. Kyo only told him that he needed a place to stay for a week while Shigure and Yuki were out of town. When he asked about Tohru, Kyo said the girl was with friends and didn't explain further. The cat couldn't bring himself to tell his master that this might be the last time they'd see each other.

With Kyo back in the dojo, it seemed like old times. He kept making onigiri for every meal however. Kazuma guessed a certain brown-haired girl was the reason behind this. He caught the teen wistfully looking at a hair ribbon one day. When he asked who it belonged to, a red-faced Kyo said he found it in the yard. Since there were no female students this year, Kazuma knew the cat was lying. He said it must be trash then and asked Kyo to hand it over. The teen reluctantly did so.

But Kazuma didn't throw the ribbon away. He nearly burst out laughing when he later saw Kyo frantically digging through the trash. He put the ribbon on Kyo's pillow. They never spoke of it again but Kazuma noticed that the cat kept sticking his hand in his pants pocket.

The good times ended when a familiar car pulled up in front of the dojo. Akito stepped out of the vehicle, wearing dark glasses and a suit. Kazuma wondered what Akito wanted with him. The young man didn't mince words as he walked inside.

"I came to see that monster. I know he's here."

Kyo faced Akito alone. Kazuma was ordered out of the room.

"I don't have time to waste. Where is Shigure? Where is Tohru-san?"

The cat looked at his God with barely concealed contempt. Akito smirked in return.

"Trying to be the hero, huh? Are you hoping that by doing so she'd love you back? The princess never falls in love with the monster. That's what the prince is for. But it seems there's more than one prince in this story."

Kyo wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Akito's face. But what would that accomplish? He settled on keeping silent.

"Cat got your tongue?," the clan leader said as he walked around the room, pretending to look at everything except the teen.

"I don't know where they are," Kyo said.

"Liar!," Akito yelled and threw a punch at the cat who automatically blocked the attack. When Akito started laughing, Kyo stepped back in confusion.

"You want to be the hero? I'll give you a chance to play one. I'll stop looking for Tohru-san if you allow yourself to be locked up."

"You're insane."

"The offer is only good for 24 hours, You don't know what I'm capable of. I can hire people to track them down and I don't really care if anyone gets hurt or killed in the process. Anyway, a dog deserves to die like a dog."

Kyo turned pale and hung his head. He barely contained his anger when he finally spoke.

"If I accept the offer, you'll leave her alone. And no one else gets hurt."

"Yes."

Kazuma who overheard the conversation watched helplessly as his foster son packed his bags and got into the car with Akito. Kyo refused to meet his eyes. He found a note in his room telling him to notify the rat about Kyo's deal with the head of the family. The note ended with: "Yuki will know what to say to Shigure. Don't tell her what I did."

Kazuma dialed Ayame's shop. The snake listened in growing horror at the other end of the line. He headed straight home after the call. Yuki was watching television when a hysterical Ayame burst into the room. After finally piecing together what happened, the rat left for the main house.

That baka neko!, Yuki thought angrily.

Akito was delighted that his plan to trap the cat also flushed the rat out of hiding. Yuki knelt in front of him.

"Long time no see Yuki. And here I thought you'd been avoiding me."

"Where is Kyo?"

"The monster is where he belongs. In his cage. But why are you here?"

"Is it true he agreed to be locked up in exchange for you not pursuing Honda-san?"

"Why should that concern you?"

That's right, Yuki thought. He could meet up with Shigure and Honda-san in two days and be free of the clan head. But the rat knew his God better than the cat. He didn't believe Akito would give up on the girl that easily. Kyo's fate was to be locked up anyway so why would it matter to Akito if the cat was imprisoned earlier? And Honda-san would never forgive him if he didn't help the cat. He was sure of it.

Yuki sat up straighter and looked Akito in the eye. In the past, he wouldn't dream of questioning Akito's actions, let alone confront him.

"I know you won't honor your deal with Kyo. He's nothing to you. So what are you really up to?"

"I do believe you've gained a backbone, Yuki. Was that her doing? Such a marvelous girl. I wonder what she could give me? I gave her something she couldn't forget. I was her first kiss, I think. She tasted of strawberries you know."

Yuki saw red and clenched his fists.

"You leave Honda-san alone," he said coldly.

"You don't have anything to bargain with."

"I'll come back to the main house if you leave her alone. And you can let Kyo go once I return."

"Really now. And I can do whatever I want with you?"

"Yes."

Akito got up and embraced the teen.

"Welcome home Yuki."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

News of Kyo and Yuki's fate spread quickly among the rest of the Jyuunishi. Without Shigure and Hatori, the younger ones had no one else to turn to. They didn't trust Kureno and viewed Ayame as hopeless.

Hatsuharu tried to see the rat but couldn't get past the servants. When he turned into Black Haru, they booted him off the property. It took four of them to do it however. Akito refused to free Kyo but didn't care if anyone visited the cat in his "cage". Kyo declined to talk to anyone and turned his back on a weeping Kagura. He only swore when told that Yuki returned to the main house in a move to protect him and Tohru.

A day after Yuki came back, Akito ordered the servants to lock the rat in a pitch dark room.

"Did you think that I wouldn't punish you for defying me? Then you're a bigger fool than I think you are," Akito said as he left.

"Let me out! Let me out!," Yuki shouted and pounded on the door.

He had always been afraid of this room - the site of many a childhood beating. To him, it was a place without hope. Lost in painful memories, Yuki started hyperventilating. Then he heard a familiar voice laced with worry.

"Yuki-kun?"

A soothing presence seemed to enter the room. He was able to breathe easier.

"Honda-san?," he whispered.

I'm hallucinating, Yuki thought. Honda-san was with her friends after all. But a faint scent of strawberries lingered in the room. It lulled him to sleep.

Kyo brooded in his "cage". Trust that rat to botch things up, he thought. Now both of them were locked up. He looked around the small room that served as his prison. He never thought he would see these walls so soon. But if it meant her freedom, he would try to live with his choice.

He sensed someone behind him and quickly turned around. There was no one there. Then he heard it.

"Kyo-kun. Oh Kyo-kun..."

He could have sworn it was her. But that's crazy, he thought. I must be losing my mind.

In a nondescript hotel room, Shigure gazed at an old sealed clay pot. He lit an incense stick and used an empty glass as an impromptu incense holder. He knelt before the pot and touched his forehead to the floor several times. Then he asked Maya for forgiveness. He sincerely hoped she heard him.

If he had found Koji's grave, his plan entailed not only digging it up but also burning whatever remained of his ancestor. But thanks to Norika-sama, he was now in possession of what he believed was Maya's remains.

He stood up, touched the clay pot and something within him responded. Once more grief overwhelmed the dog and he wept silently. His tears fell onto the pot which glowed.

At Hanajima's house, Tohru who was chatting with her two best friends suddenly felt dizzy and fainted.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in a forest and being nuzzled by a calf. She blinked in surprise and noticed other baby animals surrounded her. She got up and made her way to a nearby stream where she planned to wash her face. But the face that looked back at her belonged to a young girl in white with black hair. The only familiar feature were the blue-green eyes. A dumbfounded Tohru could only stare at the reflection.

Her attention was diverted by an orange kitten that started rubbing itself against her. When a small gray rat scurried over to her, the kitten hissed and launched itself at the rodent. But Tohru grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"No no Mr. Kitty. You mustn't do that," she scolded the orange furball as the rat climbed up her shoulder. She thought she heard someone snickering.

Tohru walked to a clearing followed by the rest of the menagerie. As she played with them, she realized they were the Chinese Zodiac. The animals morphed into fully-clothed versions of the Jyuunishi she knew. They smiled at her and vanished. The forest also disappeared and she suddenly ended up in an old castle.

She heard Yuki shouting: "Let me out! Let me out!" She ran toward the sound of his voice. It was coming from a closed room. She tried to push the door but her hand went through the wood. Am I a ghost?, she wondered. Tohru took a deep breath and passed through the door.

Yuki was curled up on his side, hyperventilating. She ran to him and tried to touch his face but her hand passed through him.

"Yuki-kun?"

She watched as he scanned the room for any sign of her. She stayed until his breathing eased and he fell asleep. A black cat suddenly appeared next to her and flicked its tail as if trying to catch her attention. The cat looked at her then walked through a wall. She decided to follow it.

The cat brought her to what looked like a small room with bars. Inside sat Kyo.

The black cat vanished. Once more, Tohru made like a ghost and got inside. She looked around the room, at the spartan furnishings and at the brooding Kyo.

"Kyo-kun. Oh Kyo-kun ...," she said.

He quickly turned around. Tohru tried to grab his hand but she had no more substance than smoke.

"Why are you here, Kyo-kun? Why is Yuki-kun locked in a dark room? Where is Shigure-san?"

He didn't seem to hear her anymore. He muttered to himself and lapsed into silence again. She started to fade away. Tohru tried to call out to him once more before the blackness claimed her.

Tohru woke up crying. She was lying on a bed in her friend's bedroom. Hanajima who had been dozing in a chair next to the bed, opened her eyes.

"You fainted earlier. Are you all right? Would you like some water? Arisa couldn't stay and had to go to work."

"Oh Hana-chan I saw something terrible. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were locked in these rooms like prisoners and there was nothing I could do to help them. It all seemed so real."

Even in her distraught state, Tohru knew better than to tell her friend everything. Hanajima embraced and tried to soothe her.

"It was only a bad dream, Tohru-kun. Just a bad dream."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

When the week was up, Shigure arrived in a cab to pick up Tohru at the train station. She greeted him warmly and asked about Yuki and Kyo. The dog told her Yuki left the conference earlier than him. Their housemates would meet up with them later, he added. But the route the cab took was unfamiliar to Tohru.

"Aren't we going home Shigure-san?"

"I thought we'd relax for awhile at a friend's cabin before we resume the monotony of our existence."

"Huh?"

"I needed a break after that conference. But spending time with us after your friends might not be your cup of tea, Tohru-kun."

"But I like being with you, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. I don't mind at all."

He flashed her a grin and settled deeper in his seat. Once at the cabin, he stretched out on one of the beds and fell asleep to the sound of her humming as she swept.

But two days passed and neither cat nor rat turned up. Shigure started to worry. He decided to risk making a call to Ayame but used a payphone in town in case Akito bugged the snake's line.

"Aya. It's me. Do you know where Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are?"

"Gure-san! Where have you been? Tori-san's disappeared and Yuki and Kyon-kichi have been locked up by Akito! Help me! I don't know what to do!"

It took awhile for the snake to calm down enough to tell him what Akito had done to the Jyuunishi. Shigure couldn't believe what he was hearing. Akito's cruelty knew no bounds, he thought. But I will not let him have her.

"What are we going to do, Gure-san? What are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry everyone got hurt. I really hope Haa-san is fine somewhere. And I pity Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. But she can't come back there."

"Gure-san, this is my brother. I can't turn my back on him again. Not again."

"Then you must fight for him, Aya. You need to stand up to Akito-san."

There was a long silence on the line.

"You're leaving us, aren't you Gure-san? You're taking Tohru-kun away," the snake said quietly. "I suspected you were fond of her but I didn't know you loved her this much."

"I'm sorry Aya but I will not let Akito-san use her. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun understand what I'm doing. Someday you and the others will too."

The line went dead. Ayame slowly replaced the receiver.

"I understand you more than you will ever know Gure-san. Take her far away from here."

A grave Shigure entered the cabin. He couldn't find it in himself to put on a smile and pretend things were OK. He went to the room he was using and pulled out the envelope containing their plane tickets. He wanted to keep her blissfully unaware of what was happening. But he couldn't afford to do that anymore for the plan to work.

He put the tickets back and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed and walked out the room. She was putting food on a table set for two. He noticed she cooked too much for them again.

"Tohru-kun we need to talk."

"Is something wrong, Shigure-san?"

He nodded and sighed heavily. They sat in silence for awhile. Then in a soft voice, the dog told the teen everything. By the time he finished, Tohru was in tears. It hadn't been a dream after all, she thought.

"This is all my fault. Everyone's been hurt, Hatori-san is missing and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are prisoners. It's all because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, Tohru-kun. Akito-san knew the Jyuunishi would do anything to protect you. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. Haa-san warned us of what Akito-san might do. You understand, don't you? You need to leave this country soon."

"But I won't be able to visit my mother's grave anymore if I do. I'll never see Hana-chan, Uo-chan and my grandfather again. And I'll be abandoning Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and the others. I can't leave them behind."

She cried harder. He knelt in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"Akito-san must not find you. I won't let him force you into marrying him. We'll find a way to lift the curse ourselves. When things die down, we will return Tohru-kun."

She looked at him as if something just occurred to her.

"He's after you, isn't he Shigure-san? Because of what you've done to protect me, you can't come home either."

He didn't say anything. Tohru reached out and clasped both his hands in hers.

"Thank you Shigure-san. For always being there for me."

He longed to hold her tight but settled for briefly kissing her hands.

"I'm sorry it has come to this Tohru-kun. I'm sorry I have to take you away from everyone dear to you. Please forgive me."

She let go of his hands and embraced him. For a fleeting moment, she was in his arms. Tohru continued to hug Shigure in his dog form. He felt tears wetting his fur.

"We'll be back someday?," she asked.

"I promise."

At the Sohma estate, Akito sat alone in his darkened bedroom. He was plotting ways to punish Shigure once he found him. That damn dog cannot defy me like this, he thought. Why was Shigure sticking his neck out for the girl? The answer came to him in a flash. It was there all along.

"He loves her," Akito said. "Stupid dog. Yet another wanna-be hero in this family."

The room suddenly turned freezing. Shivering, Akito put on a jacket. Ice crystals formed in a glass of water on a table. The ghost slowly materialized in the middle of the room.

The voice in his head laughed softly and took over his will.

"Maya. How long has it been since we last met? Five hundred years? Aren't you happy to see me?"

The ghost attacked, passing through his body several times. As he lay gasping on the floor, he smirked at the ghost.

"Are you surprised he's still alive? On my orders, he was kept out of the pit. Even after death, they still obey Koji Sohma."

The ghost shrieked and dove for the man again. The pain was so excruciating, he passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

The kitchen was the pride of her mother. Usually so spotless, it now looked like a disaster area. Dirty pans sat atop a stove spattered with grease. Used utensils were strewn all over the counter amid carrot skins, egg shells and an empty sausage packet.

Kagure cleared a section of the counter and plunked down a fying pan containing a rolled up omelette. She cut the omelette into inch-thick slices and carefully placed them next to the sausage, pickled vegetables and rice in the bento box. As a garnish, she added a carrot carved to looked like a cat's head before closing the box and wrapping it up in cloth.

She washed her hands, checked herself once more in the mirror and left the house. She hoped Kyo would like today's lunch. He hadn't been eating much and she worried about him.

He sat facing the wall again. If he sensed her presence, he didn't say anything.

"Kyo-kun I brought you lunch. There's no leeks or onions in it, I promise."

The young man didn't answer her. He hadn't talked to anyone since Akito caged him. Kagura placed the bento before "the cage."

"Kyo-kun? I'm here again to visit you."

Still no response. Kagura needed him to acknowledge her. She'd even settle for one of his snarls. Anything just to show he hadn't given up. Please look at me, she thought. Please turn around. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you.

She grabbed the bars and shook them in her frustration.

"Kyo-kun, you idiot! I won't come anymore if you don't turn around right now!"

He sighed. "Leave me alone," he said in a tired voice.

She refused to back down and stuck an arm through the bars, desperately trying to reach him.

"How cruel. Don't you know I'm the only one who loves you this much?"

"Go home," was all he said before he curled up for a nap.

Kagura sat in front of Kyo's prison staring at him. The lunch sat uneaten next to her.

There was a time when you came to me, she thought. But Kyo-kun doesn't remember seeking her company when they were children. He doesn't recall asking to hold her hand.

She came to a painful realization. Akito was right. All her hoping and wishing won't make Kyo-kun love her. She meant nothing to the cat.

All you see is Tohru-kun, Kagura thought. You're probably thinking of her right now. Why can't you see me? Why can't you love me? Am I not enough?

She lost track of how long she sat before the accursed "cage". In silence, she picked up the box lunch and slowly walked away. But the boar in her simply could not admit defeat. I can't give up that easily, she told herself. He needs me.

Kagura ran back, grabbed the bars and addressed him.

"I'm going now Kyo-kun. But I'll be back tomorrow and the next day and the day after that, because I'm going to be your wife someday."

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!"

She smiled. He sounded almost like his old self.

"Goodnight beloved."

"Go home already!"

She turned the bento on its side so she could slip the box between the bars. She nearly dropped it but somehow managed to put it inside the room.

"It's cold now but in case you get hungry, I'm leaving the bento."

"Thanks," he mumbled but she still heard it.

"Love ya Kyo-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Geez. You're so irritating."

It didn't matter what he said, what meant most to Kagura was that he talked to her. She happily ran home; Akito's words momentarily forgotten. She wondered what she would pack for his lunch tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

Dawn came to two would-be fugitives. Shigure wasn't hungry but forced himself to eat breakfast since Tohru went to the trouble of making it. They ate in silence. A subdued Tohru picked at her food. He caught her looking at the empty spot next to her. He knew Yuki or Kyo would have sat there if they made it to the cabin. Guilt ate at him.

"Tohru-kun, would you like to see your mother's grave before we leave?"

She perked up and gave him a grateful look.

He'd never seen Kyoko Honda's grave before. Tohru led the way and saw someone left food and flowers for her mother. She suspected they came from her grandfather. Hana-chan and Uo-chan would have told her of any visits.

"Mom, this is Shigure-san. I live with him, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun and they take care of me. Mom, I have to leave you for awhile but I'll return someday."

Shigure placed a bouquet on the grave and bowed.

"I promise to bring her back."

Only a handful of people were at the temple that day. One of the visitors was a man in a gray suit who placed a box of rice cakes on a grave near Kyoko Honda's. He wasn't a relative. He didn't even know whose grave it was. His job was to keep an eye on the Honda grave and follow the daughter once she appeared. After nearly two weeks, his vigil paid off. She was definitely the girl in the picture Akito Sohma gave him.

When Tohru and Shigure left, they didn't know they were being followed.

Ayame stood outside Akito's door trying to calm himself. The head of the family was an intimidating person he usually avoided. He knew he wasn't a favorite of Akito. This is for Yuki, he reminded himself. For my little brother. He affected a respectful tone.

"Akito-san, may I have a minute of your time?"

From behind the door, Akito rolled his eyes and put on the dark glasses. It was that fool of a snake. What a way to begin the day.

"Enter."

Ayame walked into the room and knelt. He looked at his hands and cleared his throat.

"Akito-san, I know my brother has displeased you that is why you punished him. But I think he's learned his lesson."

Ayame stole a glance at Akito who didn't say anything, merely flicked away imaginary lint from his kimono. The snake tried another tactic.

"Unlike me, Yuki isn't very handy. I can make tea, design and sew clothing and ..."

"Shut up Ayame. I know what you're trying to do. You're offering yourself in place of your brother."

The snake nodded eagerly.

"Yuki made a deal with me. And I need him, not you. So go back to your shop and sew something. Stop wasting my time."

Akito walked over to the window and started humming. Ayame tried again.

"At least let him out of that room. You know he doesn't like being in dark enclosed spaces."

Akito stopped humming and snorted in contempt.

"You and your parents didn't care before when I locked him in that room. Why do you care now?"

"He's my brother."

"Get out."

The phone rang. Akito ignored Ayame and picked up the line. He listened, smiled then hung up. He looked at the snake who was walking toward the door.

"Wait. I may need you after all. I'll let Yuki out of that room if you lure Shigure out of hiding."

Ayame's heart sank. He stopped but didn't face Akito.

"I don't know where Gure-san is staying," he said quickly.

"You're in luck. I do now."

That bit of news left the snake speechless.What am I going to do? He squared his shoulders and headed for the door. But his God wasn't done with him yet.

"Why don't you visit Yuki before you go. Then give me your answer."

Yuki blinked at the light that entered his dark prison. Someone with long silver hair and a red Chinese coat walked in. The rat grabbed at the coat.

"Nii-san help me," he said.

Ayame remembered only too clearly the last time Yuki gave him that pleading look and what his response had been then. I'm sorry Gure-san but I cannot abandon him again, Ayame thought. He bent down, mindful of the rat's grip on his coat. He didn't want to break the contact.

"I'll have you out soon Yuki. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise."

Ayame begged the maid to keep the door open while he was in the room. His heart ached when the door closed behind him as he left. Then the snake walked back to Akito's room.

He sat quietly in the car that carried him and the clan leader. Akito told him he needed a couple of hours alone with the girl. Ayame's job was to separate Shigure from Tohru. The car dropped him off at a spot where a man in a gray suit and a taxi waited. The snake sighed and took his first steps as a Judas.

He nearly lost his resolve when Tohru opened the door and was so happy to see him, she forgot herself and hugged him. Ayame's arrival came as a shock to Shigure too. The snake explained that he visited Yuki and the rat told him about the cabin. He came to give them a nice send off because who knows when they'll see each other next, he babbled.

Tohru asked what they wanted for dinner and excused herself. She was going to buy groceries in town. Ayame insisted that he and his mon amour, Shigure, would do the shopping themselves and quizzed her on what she needed. A suspicious Shigure smiled but refused to leave the cabin. Ayame whined to Tohru who begged the dog to accompany the snake. Shigure couldn't refuse her request and accepted the shopping list she jotted down. Although still questioning Ayame's sudden appearance, he let himself be led away.

It took less than an hour to go through Tohru's shopping list. Ayame pretended to shiver and cough.

"Gure-san, it's gotten chilly all of a sudden. Do you mind if we get some tea?"

"I wouldn't want to run the risk of you transforming here. Come on, there's a teahouse right there."

Tohru just turned on the rice cooker when she heard someone knocking. She opened the door, expecting the snake and the dog but froze when she saw who it was. Akito in dark glasses and black clothing stood on the doorstep.

"Good afternoon Tohru-san. We haven't seen each other in awhile, haven't we?"

Tohru didn't know what to do. How did he find us?, was the only thing that popped in her head.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

She couldn't say anything as he pushed back the door and walked in. Akito looked around the cabin, entered the rooms and noted the backpack and suitcases. He walked over to Tohru who slowly backed away until she was pressed against the wall. He caged her in his arms, looked into her blue-green eyes and was lost. He could feel his heart pounding. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, claim her. He leaned closer, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Are you leaving with Shigure? Can you really abandon Yuki and Kyo just like that? Do you hate me that much, Tohru-san?"

She shook her head. Akito looked at her lips and resisted the urge to kiss her.

"She's yours," Koji's voice insisted. "All yours."

Akito tried to rein in his baser instincts. He was losing his self-control around her. It wouldn't do to spook her. He stepped back and smiled.

"Because of you, Yuki and that monster are under lock and key. They made bargains with me in exchange for your freedom. But I see you're leaving, Why don't you say goodbye before you go? Or don't they even deserve a parting word from you?"

Tohru dropped her gaze. She trembled as he fanned the flames of her guilt.

"Who will take care of your mother's grave, Tohru-san? What about the Jyuunishi? Are you just going to walk out of their lives? Don't you want to break the curse? I can help you do that."

She started to cry. Akito patted her shoulder and offered his handkerchief. Tohru thought it would be rude to refuse so she accepted the handkerchief.

"Poor Tohru-san, You're caught in the middle of a family fight. I'm not the devil they make me out to be, you know. You've never heard my side. I only want what is best for the Sohmas. Why can't you see that?"

He sighed and paced in front of her.

"Tell you what. I'll let you see Yuki and Kyo. And if after that you still want to leave, I'll bring you back here."

She looked up at Akito who gave her a brief smile.

"You have my word," he said.

Tohru wrote a note for Shigure which Akito pocketed when she wasn't looking. He left his own note for the dog to find.

At the teahouse, Ayame put down his cup and looked at his childhood friend. He couldn't go on with this charade.

"I'm sorry Gure-san. You should go back to the cabin before it's too late."

Shigure's eyes narrowed.

"Aya, what have you done?"

The snake admitted Akito's ruse and urged the dog to leave quickly.

"He promised to release Yuki from that room."

The dog sadly shook his head and ran out the shop.

"I did it for Yuki," Aya whispered to the dog's retreating back.

Shigure barged into the cabin yelling out her name. The place was empty. He ran into the room she slept in and saw an unsigned note on the bed.

"She's mine," was all it said.

Tohru sat with her hands folded in her lap during the ride back to the main house. She didn't look at him. Akito smiled to himself.

"She's so trusting, so eager to please others," Koji told him. "So pretty too."

He helped her out of the car then took her to where Hatori was being kept. The dragon was sleeping thanks to the drugs Akito slipped in his food. He couldn't risk the dragon telling her Koji was back in this world. He didn't say a word as he ushered her into the room. Tohru gasped and quickly went to Hatori's side. He bore the marks of the beatings Akito administered. She asked for a first aid kit. Akito nodded at a servant who brought one in. After treating Hatori, she pointed to the chain and looked at the clan head. He shook his head.

"Why?," she asked. "What did he do?"

"Do not question me, Tohru-san," he spat out.

She fell silent. He next took her to Kyo's "cage". She gripped the bars and called out to the cat. Kyo turned around at the sound of her voice and his eyes widened in shock. He came as close as he dared to her.

"What are you doing here? Where's that dog?," he said in a shaking voice.

Her eyes took in the small room and the bars. She stared at him and wept.

"Kyo-kun, oh Kyo-kun. You don't belong in this cage,'' she said in between sobs.

He hated to see her cry. He reached for her through the bars and saw Akito. He abruptly dropped his hand.

"Leave me alone,'' he said. "Just go!"

Akito pried her hands off the bars and led her away. Now for the piece de resistance, he thought and opened the rat's chamber.

Tohru knew only too well the slight figure curled up on the floor. Yuki had his eyes closed and he mumbled, "Let me out. Let me out." She sat on the floor next to the rat and brushed the hair back from his face. Yuki smelled strawberries.

"Honda-san?," he murmured. "Must be hallucinating again."

He looked so forlorn that Tohru cradled his head in her lap.

"It's me Yuki-kun. It's really me,'' she said.

I'm having a wonderful dream. Please don't wake me up, Yuki thought. He felt something wet fall on his face. Water? Is there a hole in the roof? The rat opened his eyes and saw a weeping Tohru.

"Why are you here?," he asked. "You have a plane to catch."

She shook her head and continued to smooth back his hair.

"Yuki-kun, I'm so sorry."

Yuki couldn't control himself at that moment. He reached up and caressed her cheek. He still couldn't believe she was here. Tohru blushed at the contact.

Akito seethed in the background. How dare that rat touch her! She is mine! Koji agreed. Akito walked toward the couple and coughed loudly. Yuki glared at him. Tohru huddled protectively over the rat.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but Tohru-san and I need to talk. So if you can pull yourself together Yuki, we will be on our way."

Yuki stood up and faced Akito. So the bastard wouldn't honor his deal with me either, he thought.

"You said you wouldn't look for her anymore. You lied. Let her go."

"Everyone's been making the decisions for Tohru-san lately. Why don't we let her decide for herself?"

Tohru also got up from the floor and stood close to Yuki. The rat's answer to his God was to reach for Tohru's hand. But Akito had enough of this behavior. He shoved the rat, dragged the girl out and slammed the door shut. He took deep breaths and calmed down. But he didn't let go of her until they were in his room.

She refused to look at him and kept her head down. He offered tea but she declined.

"Well Tohru-san, shall we go back to the cabin and Shigure? As that rat said, you have a plane to catch."

She shook her head vehemently.

"Please release them. I'll do anything. Anything."

Koji's laughter filled his head. "This certainly sounds familiar. So like Maya," the former clan leader told his descendant.

Akito wanted to savor his victory so he delayed answering her.

"Akito-san. If you release them and promise me you won't punish Shigure-san and the others, I'll do anything you want."

He held his tongue as she fell to her knees and begged.

"Please Akito-san. Please."

He enfolded her in his arms and let her cry.

"If you insist Tohru-san. Who am I to deny such a request," he said and smiled. She is mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_(Author's ramblings: Since this is an alternate universe, Kureno remains cursed and perhaps OOC. And none of Yuki's fellow student council members would ever appear in this story because I loathe those characters. I wrote sections of the next chapter in the style of an earlier Fruits Basket volume.)_

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

An embarrassed Tohru tried to free herself from Akito but he held her tight. In his head, Koji rattled off her good points. The current leader of the Sohmas buried his face in the teen's hair and agreed silently with his ancestor.

"Ano Akito-san..."

"Let me set some ground rules Tohru-san. I will free Hatori, Yuki and that monster but you belong to me now. You will live in the main house and have little interaction with those animals. When you turn 18, you will marry me. Understand?"

He pulled back to see her face. She nodded. He let go and watched as she wiped away her tears. He noticed that she was wearing that yellow ribbon in her hair again. He took off the ribbon and blocked her attempts to get it back. Suddenly irritated, he lashed out at her.

"Poor Tohru-san. All you've ever done today is cry for a Sohma. Are you sure you don't want to just walk away from all of this?," he asked in mock sympathy.

Tohru knew she had no choice but to stay with this man. She played with the hem of her skirt and kept her eyes down. She must not anger him for the sake of the Jyuunishi.

"Go eat dinner, take a bath and come back to this room. You'll sleep here tonight."

She suddenly looked like she was going to faint. Akito ordered a servant to escort her to the dining room. Two hours later, she returned dressed in a pink kimono. He'd changed into a red-and-white kimono but still wore the dark glasses.

He was sitting on his futon when she walked in. He patted the spot next to him and a pale-looking Tohru slowly made her way to his side. He patted the futon again and she gingerly sat down. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. She stiffened.

"Relax Tohru-san. I won't force myself on you. But don't ever forget you're mine now."

The room turned icy. Tohru shivered in response. It was so cold Akito could see his breath. The angry ghost hovered just inches from his face.

"Use the girl as a shield," Koji told him.

Tohru's teeth chattered as Akito hugged her tighter. He was telling her something but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She heard Maya's voice in her head instead.

"Child, why are you with this man? He's possessed by Koji Sohma. Look into his eyes."

She gasped and managed to squirm out of his arms. She pulled off his glasses. Dark brown eyes burning with an unknown emotion stared back at her. Frightened, she inched away from the clan leader. His eyes followed her every move.

"Flee child," Maya said.

Tohru ran toward the door. Maya attacked, eliciting a scream from the young man. Tohru whipped around at the sound and saw the ghost pass through Akito's body. He collapsed. She ran back and flung herself over him.

"Why do you protect him? He harbors Koji Sohma's spirit. He deserves no mercy."

Tohru looked at Akito's ashen face and checked if he still had a pulse. He was still alive. She turned toward the vengeful spirit.

"Maya-san. I must stay with him so Hatori-san, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun can be free. I have to be here so Shigure-san won't get hurt."

"My blood flows in your veins. You do not belong with the Sohmas."

"When mom died and I was living in a tent in the woods, Shigure-san opened his home to me. He, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun take care of me. They treat me like I'm one of the family, not the housekeeper that I am. I can't abandon them when they need me."

Maya's answer was to move toward Akito again. Tohru spread her arms and stood in front of the fallen man. The ghost bounced off a barrier.

"He is evil. Leave him to his fate."

"I'm sorry Maya-san but they need me right now."

The ghost slowly vanished. Tohru turned her attention to Akito and pulled him back onto the futon. She covered him with a blanket and kept watch over him. She was trying to decide whether to call a maid when Akito groaned and opened his eyes. She asked if he wanted water or tea. He looked at her for a long time then spoke.

"You could have left and let her kill me eventually. You don't need to honor deals with a dead man."

It was true. The idea had occurred to Tohru but it also horrified her that she thought of such a thing. She never heard of ghosts killing people before. If she left, how long would his body hold out against such attacks? Days? Weeks? Months? But running away meant leaving the Jyuunishi to face his wrath. And how long would Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Hatori-san last? What would he do to Shigure-san? She could not take that chance.

"Why didn't you just leave me to her?"

"Because it would be wrong Akito-san."

The voice in his head had nothing to say. But in the secret recesses of his heart, hope sprang. She protected me once before. She must love me. He wanted, nay longed for it to be the truth. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Akito was up long before dawn and made sure the window was closed. How many times did he dread seeing another sunrise? It meant another day less to live. No one else in the family knew what it was like to live under a death sentence. None of them cared if he died today or tomorrow.

He knew how most of the Jyuunishi either feared or hated him. So he used it to his advantage. Fate cast him in this role and he fulfilled his part by acting the tyrant. He ruled over his little domain with an iron fist. And the Sohmas let him, well aware he wouldn't live long enough.

But she would change that. He could learn to welcome the sunrise. Once the curse was lifted, he could make plans for a future. With her. At first he thought she was nothing more than an annoying girl fate dropped in his lap to make the cat and the rat more manageable. But she's so much more. She represented a way out of his doomed existence.

He made his way toward the girl who lay sleeping on the floor. He covered her with a blanket and touched her face. He quickly pulled back his hand when she moved.

"She must like you since she kept Maya away," Koji slyly whispered. "And she's already ours - yours, I mean."

Akito didn't fail to notice Koji's slip. So his ancestor was drawn to his prize as well. Fool.

He sat next to Tohru, content to watch her sleep. He wondered if it was more than the desire to escape his fate that fueled his actions. Did he love her? One thing was clear. She belonged solely to him. And he would ensure it stayed that way.

Within the hour, Akito freed Yuki and Kyo and hissed at them to leave quickly. He turned a deaf ear to their demands to see Tohru and ordered a driver to take them back to Shigure's place. He unlocked Hatori's chain but didn't release the dragon. Not yet.

Tohru woke up to find herself covered in a blanket. She was still wondering who put the blanket over her when Akito walked in. He took off the glasses and sauntered up to her.

"Your room will be the one next to mine. I've asked your former housemates to send your things today. No need for you to go there."

She looked at him when he mentioned "former housemates." He gave a curt nod.

"I've released Yuki and that monster. You must not tell anyone about Koji Sohma being back or I'll never let Hatori go."

She nodded quickly.

"The chain ...," she said softly.

"He's no longer chained to the wall."

"Thank you."

He gave her the briefest of glances and went into his private garden. Akito called for Kureno. He ordered the rooster to watch over Tohru and to keep the other Jyuunishi away from her.

Tohru asked the servants about Yuki and Kyo's departure but they merely smiled and shook their heads.

A sullen Kyo looked out of the car window. Yuki ignored him. He didn't care to talk to anyone right now, least of all to that idiot cat. If that fool hadn't fallen into Akito's clutches, Honda-san would be with them still.

Kyo burned with resentment against Yuki. Pompous rat. If he hadn't "sacrificed" himself, she would be out of the country by now. That rat was always playing the prince. How he hated him.

Shigure was waiting by the door when they arrived. How he managed to find out they were coming back, the two teens didn't know. The dog looked behind them and his face fell when he saw no one else with them. His cousins didn't need to ask who he wanted to see.

It was Kyo who broke the silence.

"That bastard Akito wants her stuff sent to the main house with the driver," he told the dog then stomped upstairs.

Yuki thought he saw anger flicker in the the dog's eyes. Shigure turned his back on the rat.

"I'll help you pack," Yuki said quietly.

The room still smelled of her. Yuki was putting her clothes in a bag when he saw the baseball cap. He never told her he was the boy who led her home all those years ago. Shigure silently handed him Kyoko Honda's picture which he placed in the bag along with the cap. They watched as the car left with Tohru's belongings.

"Well, that's that. We got back our bachelor pad again, Yuki-kun. Shall we call for takeout later?," Shigure said brightly. "What we need is someone to cheer us up. Shall I call Aya? He's always good for ..."

"Stop it. Stop pretending this isn't tearing you up inside," the rat said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yuki-kun."

Shigure flashed him a crooked smile and headed for his study. He closed the door and wearily sat in his chair. She was gone because he failed to protect her. He defied his God and lost. All he could do now was wait for Akito to mete out his punishment. He held his head in defeat.

Tohru studied the man sitting across from her. She didn't really know much about Kureno since she only met him a few times before. She'd been living with Akito for several days now and Kureno kept her company whenever the clan leader wasn't around. He rarely talked though. But that didn't stop Tohru from trying to befriend the reticent man. She tried asking him about himself but Kureno gave nothing away.

"Kureno-san, do you mind if I walk in the garden?"

He shook his head and followed her outside. Birds flocked toward them. Tohru held out a hand and a white bird landed on her palm. His tiny claws tickled her and she giggled. She glanced at Kureno and gasped. Birds of varying hues perched on his head, shoulders and arms.

"Why are different birds attracted to you and not just chickens?"

"I wish they weren't. I have to go to the cleaners every time they do this," he said with a hint of a smile.

"I'll wash your clothes, Kureno-san. It's the least I can do for letting me see something so beautiful," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. Being used as a gigantic perch and covered in bird droppings was beautiful? Odd girl.

With Akito still out that evening, Tohru crept to the room housing Hatori. She was so intent on her mission that she didn't even notice Kureno shadowing her. She looked around and knocked. The dragon moved toward the door.

"Hatori-san, it's Tohru Honda."

She didn't have to introduce herself, Hatori thought. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"What are you doing here? If Akito finds out you're here..."

"He's not home yet. It's my fault you're in that room, Hatori-san but I'll get you out soon. I'm sorry I didn't bring any food."

"Honda-kun, they're not starving me. But that's not really important right now. Listen to me. You're not safe here. Akito's possessed by Koji Sohma and you need to leave this place while you can," he urged her.

"I'm sorry Hatori-san but I must stay with Akito-san."

Tohru wanted to say more but heard footsteps and panicked.

"I have to go now but I'll visit again."

Hatori heard running and hoped Tohru got away undetected. Kureno, who didn't hear what Hatori told the girl, drew back into the shadows and left as a maid arrived with the dragon's dinner. What was the girl doing?

Even if Akito was home, Tohru made a point to visit Hatori on the sly. Kureno witnessed her visits and wondered why she would risk Akito's wrath. He felt sorry for her and decided to put a stop to her foolishness before the clan leader found out.

He broached the subject as she served him tea two days later. Akito was with the family lawyer discussing taking over guardianship of Tohru. Shigure refused to give up his legal rights. School was starting soon and Akito wanted her transferred to another high school.

"I know about your visits to Hatori-niisan. Both of you will be in trouble if Akito finds out."

She nearly dropped her cup in surprise. He expected her to deny everything, he wasn't prepared for the tears.

"It's my fault Hatori-san's locked up. He didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to comfort him until he gets out of that room. Please don't tell Akito-san."

Kureno pitied this girl. She was here because of the Jyuunishi and she was risking Akito's anger for the dragon.

"Why don't you leave the Sohmas? Why subject yourself to all of this?"

She gave him a watery smile then told him her deal with Akito but didn't mention Koji Sohma's reappearance.

"I want Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun to remain free. I won't abandon Hatori-san. And I don't want Shigure-san and the others to be punished."

Used to being treated like an inferior by Akito, Kureno was amazed that she would go to such lengths for the Jyuunishi. He felt suddenly ashamed for spying on her. Without thinking, he patted her head.

"I won't tell him. Just be more discreet in the future."

When she smiled Kureno couldn't help but smile back. He wanted to see her like this often.

"Tohru-san."

Kureno knew that cold voice well. The head of the family strode into the room and frowned when he saw how she was smiling at the rooster. Akito dismissed Kureno with a wave of his hand. The older man didn't want to leave the girl and rose reluctantly from his seat.

"Well, don't you have better things to do than gossip and drink tea? Leave us," Akito said.

With the rooster gone, Akito relaxed and turned to Tohru.

"I don't want you attending school anymore with those animals but Shigure stubbornly refuses to turn over his guardianship to me. So I will allow you to go back to that school on one condition. You will limit your contact with Yuki, that monster, Hatsuharu and Momiji. Disobey me and you will not go to school at all."

He ran his hand through her hair.

"Understand?"

"Yes, Akito-san."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

The girl Tohru Honda. She traded in her freedom for the sake of the Jyuunishi; cursed beings who bear no blood ties to her. Why does she care so much? She is better off without the Sohmas.

In the week she's lived at the main house, she has already caused changes. She helps with the cooking and cleaning when she doesn't need to. Yet she does it in a way that no one, not even the servants, get offended. The servants welcome her into their quarters and are at ease with her. One could trace where she's been by following the smiling faces left in her wake.

She accepts me as I am and expects nothing from me in return. Not once has she asked me to take messages to Shigure-niisan, Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun. She knows I cannot betray Akito. But I know she wants to see them again.

She hides her sadness, especially from Akito. She tries not to displease him. Again for our sake. Why does she care about us?

Kureno shook his head. He didn't understand her at all.

Tohru walked into Akito's bedroom and sat next to his futon. She watched over him until he fell asleep then padded silently out of the room. Maya didn't show up again tonight. She turned her steps toward the forbidden wing of the house where her next charge awaited.

"Hatori-san, I'm here."

There was no mistaking the smile in her voice. She enjoyed her visits to the dragon. Kureno watched from the shadows to make sure neither Akito nor a servant discovered her. He wondered if she would do the same thing if he was the one locked up.

Half an hour later, she bid Hatori good night and prepared to return to her room. But she turned back, placed a hand on the locked door and wept. She covered her mouth to stifle any sobs. Kureno debated with himself whether he should comfort her or leave her be. His pragmatic side won and he stayed put. Tohru left as quietly as she came. Kureno was puzzled at his reaction. It hurt to see her cry for some reason.

Akito drove Tohru to school at the start of the term. Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji were waiting for her by the gate. "Tohru!," the rabbit yelled and ran toward her. He stopped abruptly when he saw Akito. The clan leader grabbed Tohru's arm and steered her away from the four Sohmas. When she tried to wave at them, he gripped her arm so hard she winced in pain.

"Tohru-san, don't forget what I told you."

He walked her to her classroom and didn't leave until the teacher arrived. The girls in class stared wide-eyed at his departing figure. When the lunch bell sounded, they crowded round her desk demanding to know her relationship with the handsome man in the dark glasses. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima waded into the crowd and pulled her outside.

"Tohru, why didn't you come to school with the prince and orangey?,'' Uotani demanded.

Hanajima quietly observed Tohru who didn't know what she should say to her best friends. A familiar voice came to the rescue.

"Honda-san! Are you OK?"

Yuki appeared followed by Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu. The rabbit wanted to hug her but since the two other girls were there, he settled for holding her hands.

Tohru burst into tears which further perplexed the Yankee. She angrily turned on Kyo.

"You! Why is Tohru upset? What have you lot done to her? Tell me or I'll beat you senseless!"

"I'd like to see you try, bitch!"

"You're not helping things," Hatsuharu told the cat.

"Shut up you brat!"

Hanajima gently removed Momiji's hands from Tohru's and hugged her friend. She only let go when Tohru stopped sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry.''

"What's wrong Tohru? And who was that man? Why would he bring you to school?,'' Uotani quizzed her.

"Akito-san's the head of the Sohma family and he's ... he's my fiance."

"Whaaat!!!," Uotani's voice echoed across campus.

The four Sohmas were equally shocked. Yuki and Kyo felt their world collapse. After what they all went through, Akito won in the end.

"You don't seem happy to be engaged, Tohru-kun," Hanajima said.

"I just got emotional when I saw everyone. We haven't seen each other in awhile since Akito-san wanted to spend a lot of time with me this summer,'' she lied.

No one bought her excuse.

Tohru felt bad for lying but she couldn't very well tell her best friends the reason why Akito wanted to marry her. The school bell rang. With a promise that she would explain further, she urged Uotani and Hanajima to go on to their next class. She would soon follow them. Kyo blocked her way.

"Why? Why are you doing this?,'' the cat asked.

Tohru couldn't bear to look at his stricken face or the suddenly pale Yuki. Her eyes sought Hatsuharu and pleaded silently for understanding. Then she said the words Akito made her rehearse last night.

"Akito-san is right. He and I can break the curse. So I've decided to live with him in the main house and marry him next year. Please be happy for us."

"I see. I'll pass the message along to Shigure,'' Yuki coldly said.

He thought Akito was holding her against her will. The rat suspected that the clan leader released him and the cat because he finally tracked down Tohru. But this was worse. She willingly went to Akito.

"How is Shigure-san?"

"He's fine, Honda-san. Just fine."

She flinched at his tone, excused herself and ran off to her next class. The ox put a hand on the rat's shoulder.

"I don't believe what I just heard. He got to her somehow,'' Hatsuharu said.

Kyo walked away, muttering to himself.

Akito became a regular sight at the school. Girls waited to catch a glimpse of Tohru Honda's "boyfriend" as he dropped her off in the morning and picked her up after school.

Tohru noticed that the rat and the cat kept their distance now. Only Momiji and Hatsuharu greeted her everyday.

One day, Akito had to meet with a broker and ordered Kureno to pick up Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo walked past them, not acknowledging Tohru. The rooster saw how hurt she was by this. At the main house, he looked for Momiji and wheedled out of the rabbit what she told them at the start of term and how the rat and the cat have been avoiding her.

Shigure sat before a blank screen waiting for inspiration to strike. He hadn't written one word since the day he was told of Tohru's decision to live at the main house and marry Akito. A persistent knocking drew his attention away from his computer. He opened the door to see Kureno.

"I would like to speak to you, Shigure-niisan, as well as Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

The puzzled dog let him in and yelled for his cousins to come down.

"What's with the yelling Shigure?,'' Yuki asked.

"This better be important,'' Kyo groused and saw Kureno. "What's he doing here? What does that Akito want now?"

Kureno really couldn't blame them for assuming he was on an errand from Akito. Hadn't he always been his lackey?

"I came because of her. You don't know how much you two are hurting her."

Shigure quickly grasped who Kureno was talking about.

"What's wrong with Tohru-kun?"

"Just because she's marrying that bastard doesn't mean I have to join in the celebration,'' Kyo angrily said.

"She had no choice."

Kureno revealed the deal Tohru made with Akito and also told them what befell the dragon. Shigure clenched his fists.

"He has yet to free Hatori-niisan. She cries outside Hatori-niisan's room when she thinks no one is looking. Akito treats her like a possession, yet she endures it. For who? For the Jyuunishi."

Shigure gave Kureno a calculating look.

"So why are you doing this? Why do you suddenly care about Tohru-kun now? What do you get out of this?"

"She swore me to secrecy. But I couldn't stand by and watch her get treated badly by the very people she sacrificed so much for. That's all."

Kureno quickly walked out. In a rare show of temper, the dog rounded on his cousins but Kyo fled to the roof and spent the night berating himself. Yuki ran upstairs, entered Tohru's deserted room and lay down on her bed.

"I'm sorry Honda-san. I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over like a mantra.

Haru was right but he didn't listen, Yuki thought. He let jealousy rule him. She was suffering and he refused to see it. He even added to her pain. He was pathetic.

Kureno wasn't done yet. He went to Akito and offered to drive Tohru to and from school the rest of the week. The clan head refused at first until the rooster reminded him he still had meetings with the family lawyer and accountant lined up this week.

He didn't say anything to Tohru when he dropped her off at school the next day. But he lingered long enough to see a guilty-looking rat and cat approach her. Yuki was the first to hold her hand. Not to be outdone, Kyo grabbed her other hand. She smiled happily at both of them.

Kureno drove off, oblivious to the admiring glances sent his way by swooning school girls. He'd never once thought of questioning Akito's actions, never considered going behind his God's back. But for her, he did.

He planned what he needed to do and didn't feel one ounce of guilt for putting it into action.

Because in the end, what I really wanted was to see her happy, he told himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

Tohru was happier than she'd been in weeks. Yuki and Kyo were no longer ignoring her. She had missed them, even their bickering. She was so glad to talk to them again that she forgot Akito's order to stay away from the teens. Until Kureno showed up.

She panicked because Kyo was currently keeping her company by the school gate. The rat was in a student council meeting.

What to do? What to do?, Tohru thought frantically. I'll never graduate now. Oh mom, I'm so sorry!

She shoved Kyo toward some bushes. Caught unawares, he fell in a heap.

"What the hell are you doing?," he yelled.

Kureno smiled at Tohru's antics and walked quickly toward the teens. She was pushing Kyo back in the bushes and the cat was struggling to get up. They were attracting a lot of attention. Kyo glared at the bystanders who scattered in fear.

"Are you ready to go?"

Kureno acted as if he didn't notice the commotion. A panicking Tohru stood in front of the cat in a pathetic attempt to hide him from the rooster.

"Hai ... Please don't tell Akito-san I was with Kyo-kun. Please."

The cat fell silent. What did that bastard do to her?

"Why?," the rooster asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm supposed to 'limit my contact' with Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun. He said that if I disobeyed him, I wouldn't be able to go to school anymore."

Kyo wanted to wring Akito's neck at that moment. He knew what graduating meant to Tohru.

"I don't think Akito minds if he marries a high school dropout," Kureno said.

"Shut up! You don't understand what he's doing to her," the cat spat out. "Tell him Tohru."

Ever obedient, she explained to Kureno that finishing high school was her goal. It was a step toward living the life her mother wanted for her. The rooster looked at the cat and made his decision.

"I'm going to pick up a few things at the store and come back in a little while. No need to tell the main house we'll be late because you were talking to a stray cat."

"Hey! What are you saying?"

The rooster ignored the sputtering cat and addressed Tohru.

"If you like talking to stray cats, that's your choice. Cats don't talk so I saw nothing."

Kureno walked away from the surprised couple. Tohru smiled at the departing rooster. Kyo finished picking leaves out of his hair and turned to her.

"Tohru. I need to talk to you."

Yuki was glad the tedious meeting was over. He wanted to see Tohru before she left for the day. He needed to convince her to get away from Akito, he just had to. He hurried over to the gate where he saw her and Kyo walking away. He decided to follow them.

They ended up on the school roof. The rat hid himself and chose to eavesdrop. Why did that stupid cat take her here? He better not do anything disgusting toward Honda-san or I will kill him, he thought.

"You don't have to marry Akito for my sake or that damn rat's. Hatori and everyone else can take care of themselves if they wanted to. We're not worth what you're going through."

Shocked that the cat knew her agreement with Akito, she could only say, "How did you find out?"

"Never mind how. Are you stupid? Do you want to throw your life away?"

She smiled at him.

"If I can prevent you or Yuki-kun from being locked up again, I'm not throwing my life away."

Kyo walked to Tohru and stopped within a foot of her. She blushed at their proximity. A jealous rat clenched his fists.

"I won't let you do this. You need to be free."

"Kyo-kun...," she softly said and looked down to hide her face.

Someone needed to save her, he thought. And while he was nothing more than a monster, he didn't see anyone else coming to her rescue. The dog seemed to have given up and that damn rat was useless.

"Tohru."

She looked up and met the cat's concerned eyes.

"Do you want to stay at the main house with Akito? Forget about Hatori, Yuki or me. Forget about anyone else. What do you want?"

Curiosity drove Yuki to reveal himself to the two. Kyo was furious at his rival's sudden appearance. How much did that damn rat hear?, he fumed silently. Tohru looked from one boy to the other.

"I'd like to hear your answer too, Honda-san."

Tohru suddenly found her shoes of greater interest.

"We won't be mad, Honda-san. We'll abide by your wishes."

"I want to go home. I want to live with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun again. But I want the Jyuunishi and Akito-san to be free of the curse too."

Yuki elbowed the cat out of the way and gently took Tohru's left hand.

"Isn't it time you came home?"

"But I can't leave Hatori-san there. And Akito-san will punish the other Jyuunishi if I leave."

"Tohru! Tohru!"

Momiji came running up to them. He was slightly out of breath.

"Kureno is looking for you. He said Akito has called twice already asking where you were."

Yuki let go of her hand. With one last look at her former housemates and the rabbit, Tohru took off.

"We need to get her back," Kyo said.

"You have a genius for saying the obvious, stupid cat."

"So what's your plan to get her out of there, girly-man?"

"We get the others to help us."

"That's it?!"

Shigure opened a storage locker and took out the ancient clay pot containing what he suspected were Maya's remains. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. He planned to have Hatori retrieve the remains after he, Tohru and the boys left the country. He wanted the dragon to take care of the pot and in time, bury it properly.

But the dog didn't realize how low Akito would sink to get what he wanted.

Shigure wrapped the pot in bubblewrap and put it in a bag. He carefully held the bag in his lap during the taxi ride home. He failed Tohru. The least he could do was to protect her ancestress' remains.

He hid the pot in his bedroom which also doubled as his study.

The snake showed up at the dog's home unexpectedly. Instead of fleeing from the room, Yuki approached Ayame and mumbled his thanks. The rat knew what his brother did courtesy of Shigure, but he'd been avoiding the issue. It was hard for him to see his older brother in a different light. He was appalled at what Ayame did, but somehow touched the snake went through all that to help him.

After recovering from the shock of being thanked by Yuki, Ayame ruined the moment by hugging the rat and loudly proclaiming their newly-forged brotherly bond. Yuki hit the snake and stomped out of the room. Ayame's smile left his face when he turned to the dog.

"Gure-san, I came to apologize for what I did. I don't suppose you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Shigure motioned for the snake to follow him to his study. He closed the door behind them. Ayame was instantly drawn to the spot where the dog hid the clay pot.

"What are you doing Aya?"

The snake stopped in his tracks and looked surprised.

"I don't know. I felt something was calling me just now. It's the atmosphere in this room. This place needs redecorating."

Shigure shook his head in disbelief and sat down.

"Aya, I don't blame you now. You were desperate and did what you thought you had to do. I admit I didn't want to see or talk to you afterward but you're one of my closest friends so ..."

Ayame sighed.

"It's enough to know you'll forgive me someday, Gure-san."

Shigure put on his glasses, turned on his computer and ignored Ayame. The snake tapped him on the shoulder.

"So what are we going to do about our princess? She still needs to be rescued from the evil king."

Shigure fixed his gaze on a bookshelf behind his cousin, told him about Tohru's deal with the head of the family and Hatori's current whereabouts. Ayame shook the dog.

"And you're just going to sit here and do nothing? I thought you love her! What about Tori-san? Will you leave him there too?"

Shigure gaped at the outraged snake.

"You told me to stand up to Akito-san. You schemed to hide and escape with Tohru-kun. You were prepared to leave all of us behind for her. Suddenly you've given up? That's not the Gure-san I know."

The dog closed his eyes and a grin slowly appeared on his face.

"You're right Aya. The game isn't over yet."

There were four people at the dinner table again that night. The dog and the snake flirted shamelessly to the annoyance of Kyo and Yuki.

"Gure-san, shall we share the same dream tonight?"

"I will be honored Aya. You're making my heart beat faster."

"He's not sleeping here, is he?," Kyo asked in growing horror.He turned to the rat. "Do something!"

Yuki glanced at Tohru's usual spot at the dinner table and his irritation vanished.

"She wouldn't have minded him sleeping over,'' he said quietly.

Kyo bit back his angry retort.

"Suit yourself. But he's not sleeping in my room or her room."

Ayame beamed at his brother and cousins.

"So where shall I sleep tonight?"

"Sleep on the couch," Yuki said and threw his empty bento box in the trash. He had no intention of sharing his room. He wasn't that grateful.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

(Author's note: Thank you very much for all your reviews. To Taran-Wanderer, I'm flattered you liked the story enough that you kept reading until 3 a.m. I feel doubly guilty now for not updating quickly. I got sidetracked by several other anime.)

Neither of them had much to say during the ride back to the main house. Kureno could only anticipate with dread what his God had in store for the girl. He glanced at her using the rearview mirror. She sat stiffly, a worried look on her face. Poor thing, he thought.

"Akito doesn't need to know you've talked to Kyo-kun. Leave the explaining to me."

"Thank you Kureno-san. But you don't need to worry about me. It's my fault I was late," she said, forgetting it was the cat who asked to talk to her.

She nervously clasped and unclasped her hands. Her nervousness increased the closer they got to the estate. But Tohru wasn't thinking about what would befall her. She was afraid that Akito would hurt the Jyuunishi because she displeased him.

Kureno helped her out of the car as a maid met them at the gate.

"The master wants to see you right away miss."

Kureno patted Tohru's shoulder and didn't leave her side as she headed for the clan leader's room.

"Akito-san, I'm home."

"Enter."

He was standing by the open window and didn't bother to turn around when she came in. Once more, Kureno felt uneasy in the clan head's presence. Akito slowly faced them.

"Why are you late coming home?", he asked softly.

"Ano Akito-san..."

Kureno interrupted Tohru's explanation.

"I had to pick up a few things at the store and made her wait for me,'' the rooster said and smiled at Tohru to reassure her.

When she smiled back, Akito entertained thoughts of banishing Kureno from the main house.

"Perhaps driving Tohru-san is such a chore for you, Kureno. Very well, you don't need to chauffeur her around anymore. Leave us."

His tone left no room for discussion. When the door closed behind the rooster, Akito walked over to Tohru and slapped her. She touched her cheek but was more shocked than hurt.

"I've seen the way you smile at that animal. Don't deny it. And here I thought your tastes only ran to monsters and rodents."

"I don't understand Akito-san. Did I do something wrong by being nice to Kureno-san? I'm sorry."

"She's lying, she's lying.," Koji whispered in Akito's head. "Take her now, make sure no one else can have her."

"Shut up!", he roared and clutched at his head. "No one orders me around in this family. I lead the Sohmas now!"

Tohru was confused at Akito's outburst since she clearly didn't order him to do anything. Instinct told her to put as much distance between the two of them. She started to back away from him. The sudden chill in the room announced the arrival of Maya. Before the ghost could do anything, a red-faced Tohru quickly embraced Akito.

Her actions startled him then he shivered with the cold and realized they were no longer alone. He didn't need to turn around to know the ghost was back. He put his arms around the girl.

Maya's voice filled Tohru's head.

"Child, evil resides in him. Leave now."

Tohru shook her head slowly. When the ghost finally vanished, she released Akito but he refused to let her go. He all but crushed her to him.

"Please Akito-san. I can't breathe.,'' she gasped out.

"Because you were late coming home, you won't go to school tomorrow. You should be thankful that's the only punishment I'm giving you.''

He then pushed her toward the door.

"Go to your room. I'll have dinner sent to you."

He locked her in the room the next day and told the school she was sick. She cried but soon dried her tears. She spent the time cleaning the chamber and chatting with the servants who brought her food. If Akito expected her to cry the day away, he was sorely disappointed.

She could still see the garden through the bars in her window. Akito had workmen install the bars during her first week at the main house. Security reasons, he said.

Momiji saw her and happily ran to the window. He was telling her how his day went when Kureno appeared and hustled the rabbit away just minutes before Akito showed up.

"Close that window. I don't want you to catch a cold,'' Akito said.

She silently complied. He could have sworn he heard her talking with someone just now and wondered which of those animals tried to see her. He stood watch for several hours.

It was a sullen Akito who drove her to school the next day. Her two best friends waited for her by the gate since they wanted to make sure she was OK now. As the two fussed over her, Akito took Tohru by the arm. Hanajima could feel his disapproval.

"You're Akito, right? I'm Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima. We're her friends. You know Tohru has never told us about you.,'' the Yankee bluntly said. She wasn't finished with him yet.

"How long have you known her? What do you do for a living? Can you support her?"

Hanajima silently observed said fiance. Akito gave them a charming smile in return.

"I've known Tohru-san since she started living with Yuki and Shigure. I asked her not to tell people about us since I value my privacy. And you don't have to worry about her welfare. She doesn't need to work anymore."

He politely excused himself and Tohru. On the way to her class, they met Yuki and Kyo in the corridor. The rat bade Tohru good morning. Before she could answer him, Akito smiled maliciously at the boys and dragged her off. Kyo gritted his teeth.

Uotani and Hanajima cornered Tohru during lunch and took her to a section of the campus where they knew no one would disturb them. They peppered her with questions about her "fiance" and where she was living now. She reassured them that she had her own room at the main house. They had suspected that she wasn't staying with the two boys anymore. Seeing their shocked faces, she took a stab at telling them part of the truth.

"Akito-san and Shigure-san aren't getting along right now. Akito-san didn't want me living there anymore."

"Who is your guardian now?"

"It's still Shigure-san . He refuses to let Akito-san become my guardian."

"And you're in the middle of this fight, huh? Poor Tohru, you must be suffering a lot.,'' Uotani said and hugged the smaller girl.

"Arisa and I want to make sure you're being well taken care of at this new house. We'll be staying there this Sunday."

"Umm... I have to ask Akito-san first."

"As your friends, we need to know if your future husband is suitable for you.," Hanajima said and exchanged a look with Uotani.

The former gang member nodded.

To no one's surprise, Akito didn't agree to the sleep over. The idea of having strangers in the main house was anathema to him. But he viewed Tohru differently. She was the only one outside the family who knew their secret and besides, she was going to be family soon enough.

Hanajima and Uotani insisted on meeting Akito outside school however. As a compromise of sorts, the two girls decided on dinner at a fancy restaurant. At Akito's expense of course. Tohru begged him to go. Since she seldom asked for anything, he finally relented.

He put on his charming act for her friends. He smiled often, was attentive to Tohru and had a ready answer to their questions. Now whether he answered truthfully was another matter.

Hanajima saw how Tohru acted around this man; like she was walking on eggshells. When Uotani brought up Yuki and Kyo during dinner, Tohru clumsily tried to change the subject. Akito just smiled then put an arm around the girl. Hanajima noted her friend's discomfiture and the man's possessive air.

"Don't you get the feeling he was hiding something? And I'm not just saying that cuz he wore those dark glasses even at night.," Uotani said as she and Hanajima waited for a taxi. "Sure he's handsome and charming as the prince. Rich too. But still..."

Her dark-haired companion agreed.

"He's not good enough for our Tohru-kun."

The taxi dropped off Uotani but Hanajima didn't go straight home. She stopped at a familiar house. It was awhile before a surprised Shigure opened the door.

She sat across from him, her lips set in a thin line. She didn't buy the sudden engagement, couldn't understand why Tohru would be lying but couldn't find it in herself to confront her friend. And she definitely didn't like the vibes coming from the "fiance."

Hanajima could sense a darkness in this Akito Sohma, something far worse than the chaos within Kyo Sohma. Something malevolent. Hence her sudden visit to Shigure. She wasted no time in telling him what she needed.

"She is not happy. If you are her guardian, why do you allow her to live with that man?"

The dog sipped his tea and put down his cup. He was as serious as she.

"Akito-san is the head of the Sohmas. While we may not see eye to eye with him, few dare oppose him."

He couldn't tell her he already defied Akito once and lost Tohru in the process. The defeat still rankled.

"Tohru-kun would be better off without him. The Sohmas' family problems are nothing to me unless they affect Tohru-kun. What are you going to do about her situation?"

"I understand clearly. All I ask of you, Saki-chan, is not to interfere in what I'm going to do. For Tohru-kun's sake."

She held his gaze. It was the dog who looked away first.

"Arisa and I made a promise to take care of her. So far, we've failed her. Don't fail her as well. Thank you for the tea."

She gracefully stood up and left. Shigure shivered a little. Thank Kami she was on his side.

Unlike the cat, Yuki wasn't a morning person. He entered the kitchen half asleep and didn't notice Shigure there. Kyo left for school already.

"Yuki-kun, there's takeout in the dining table. No more milk though. Kyo-kun drank it all."

The rat merely nodded and stumbled out of the kitchen. Shigure sighed. It was like this every morning. Yuki and Kyo would always make a beeline for the kitchen even though they knew there would be no Tohru humming and cooking.

He waited until Yuki was fully awake before raising the issue. He knew the rat was stronger half asleep. Didn't Kyo find that out the hard way?

Yuki put on his shoes and shouldered his bag under Shigure's gaze. He pretended not to notice.

"Yuki-kun, why do you head to the kitchen every morning? She's not here anymore."

"What are you talking about so early in the day?"

"I understand how much you and Kyo-kun miss her. But going through your old routine and hoping she'll be there won't bring her back."

The rat fingered the straps of his bag and decided to test the dog. Had Shigure really given up on Honda-san?

"Shigure, don't you miss her?"

"Of course. Since my little flower left, this house has turned into a pigsty again and there's only so much takeout food I can stomach."

Yuki was never one to boldly declare his emotions so it was hard for him to get the words out. He willed himself to speak.

"I'm going to get Honda-san back. Will you help me?"

A skeptical Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a plan? Who else is with you?"

The rat shook his head and admitted that so far, it was only him and the stupid cat.

"Hmm. Akito-san wouldn't go easy on us this time if we fail again. Are you prepared for that?"

Yuki nodded and opened the front door.

"Honda-san told me she wants to come home. And I will bring her home."

With that parting shot, the rat walked out. Shigure looked around the room and smiled broadly.

"My little flower wants to come home. Akito-san, it's my move now."

Ayame continued to stay at Shigure's house despite his brother's insistence that he "get out" and Kyo's surly manner. He kept popping in and out of the dog's room, drawn to the spot where the clay pot lay hidden. But it wasn't just Ayame that the pot attracted.

Both the cat and the rat would wander into the room as well. In exasperation and to get some work done, Shigure took the pot and put it in Tohru's room. He awoke that night to the sounds of a huge row.

Yuki claimed he saw Ayame sneak into Tohru's room and followed the snake. But Kyo, who was in search of a snack, spotted him. The cat hollered that the damn rat had no right to be in that room and what the hell was the snake doing there, too?

Ayame shrugged and explained that he felt someone was calling him from this room. He whined that Yuki really didn't need to hit him.

Shigure tried to pacify his cousins until he noticed that Ayame was standing next to the closet where he hid the clay pot. He removed the pot from its hiding place and showed it to the three.

Ayame fell silent and a strange look came over him. He started to cry.

"What the hell's the matter with him?", Kyo demanded.

"So you can feel it too, Aya?", Shigure gently asked.

"Alone for so long … needed our help…," Ayame said in between sobs.

"What's in the pot, Shigure?", Yuki asked.

The dog told them where he actually went while pretending to be at a conference. He also mentioned his theory that the pot contained Maya's remains. He didn't tell them how Norika's ghost helped him.

"What have you been smoking?", Kyo said with a laugh. "You dig up a pot from some cave and then come up with this cracked brain story."

"Don't tell me you're not drawn to it, Kyo-kun. Why did you and Yuki-kun keep coming to my study where I first hid it? Why are you here now?"

The dog held out the pot to his cousins.

"Why don't we do a little experiment? Why don't we all touch it and see what happens?"

Yuki stepped forward first and reached for the pot. This irked Kyo and he slapped the rat's outstretched hand away. Yuki didn't even look at the cat as he kicked him clear across the room. Kyo got up and tried to punch his rival who sidestepped out of his reach. The cat stumbled but recovered his balance. He snatched the pot away from Shigure and hugged it to his chest. Something within him snapped.

"She loved me best of all! None of you deserved her!", Kyo screamed.

Yuki's eyes blazed. He grabbed the pot but the cat refused to let go. Shigure and Ayame intervened in the tug of war and ended up touching the pot which emitted a bright light. Anger, fear and grief overwhelmed all of them.

At the Sohma estate, Tohru was sitting by Akito's bedside when she suddenly collapsed.

She found herself standing under a Sakura tree in full bloom. A man she didn't know was holding her hands and kissing them. He was dressed like an ancient nobleman and his brown eyes looked tenderly at her.

"Maya. I love you but I cannot make you my wife. That is impossible given our positions in life. But we can still be together. I'll come for you in a week."

He kissed her hands once more and left.

"Am I her again," Tohru wondered. "Who was that man?"

She felt dizzy and closed her eyes. She heard someone shouting. Tohru opened her eyes to see the same man. Gone was the loving look. Those brown eyes burned with anger and despair.

"How could you live a happy existence when you all but destroyed mine? How could you live without me!"

She knew what happened to Maya. But she didn't expect to experience what her ancestress went through. She had no control over the body she was trapped in and could only relive the horror of that night 500 years ago.

When Koji Sohma plunged the sword into Maya's body, Tohru welcomed an end to the nightmare.

Someone was shaking her by the shoulders. I'm not dead, she thought and woke up. Those same brown eyes were the first things she saw. Koji Sohma's eyes in Akito's face. She shrank back in fear and screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

The scream brought Kureno and several servants running into the room. A shaking Tohru huddled in one corner while Akito stood frozen in the middle of the room. Their sudden intrusion galvanized him into action. He screamed at them to leave and hastily donned his dark glasses. But everyone had already seen his changed eye color.

The servants fled while Kureno stayed put. The urge to protect the girl proved stronger than his duty to obey Akito. The rooster approached the teen, gently calling out her name. He sat next to her on the floor and held her hand. Tohru slowly came to her senses.

Angered that the rooster could somehow comfort the girl, Akito shoved Kureno, knelt in front of Tohru and grabbed her by the shoulders. She shuddered at his touch and fear filled her eyes once more. She broke away from his grasp and went to Kureno's side. He escorted her out of the room.

Akito stood up but made no move to follow them.

As Kureno tucked her in bed, Tohru turned her blue-green eyes his way.

"Ano … Can you stay with me for a little while?"

He reassured her that he won't leave and offered his hand. She clutched it gratefully. He didn't ask her what happened in Akito's room, not wishing to upset her further. Her grip on his hand only loosened when she fell asleep.

Kureno recalled what he saw in that room and wondered if the change in eye color had anything to do with the clan leader's worsening behavior. He suddenly realized why Hatori remained locked up. As the family doctor, the dragon would be the first to see changes in Akito.

He slipped out of the bedroom and noiselessly made his way to the dragon's "cell".

Hatori also heard the scream and feared the worst. When the knock came, he thought it was Tohru and breathed a sigh of relief. But his anxiety returned when it was Kureno's voice he heard.

The rooster told him what he saw tonight and relayed his suspicions about Akito as well. Hatori wanted to know if Tohru was safe and out of their God's reach right now.

Only after Kureno reassured him that she was sleeping soundly did the dragon reveal Akito's secret – his possession by the very ancestor who caused the curse. He braced himself to say more. So it was that another Jyuunishi heard the tale of the unfortunate orphan who caught the eye of their ancestor.

Kureno grew more and more alarmed with what he was hearing. This was news to him. Since he wasn't close to the other Jyuunishi, he'd never heard of Maya and Koji Sohma. He blurted out Tohru's agreement with Akito and why she refuses to leave him.

Hatori sagged against the door. Was this his "reward" for erasing the memories of others? Once again he could not protect someone important to him. He considered the only option left to him.

"Akito can do what he wants with me. But Honda-kun must get away from this place. Help her to escape Kureno before it's too late."

Kureno showed up at Shigure's doorstep the next day. The boys were at school and Ayame finally went back to his shop so the dog was the only one home.

Shigure wasn't exactly cordial but he didn't slam the door in the rooster's face either. Kureno quickly told him what transpired last night and the secret Hatori found out about Akito.

The dog was rendered speechless with shock. How did this happen? What could they do to outwit both Akito and Koji Sohma? He chewed on his lower lip and thought furiously. He momentarily forgot his visitor until said guest addressed him.

"Shigure-niisan, I need your help to free her."

The dog's eyes narrowed and his grip on the door tightened.

"What does it matter to you what happens to her? You were never there for her before," he coldly said.

Kureno knew Shigure didn't like him. He was too close to Akito and had never sided with the other Jyuunishi before. He suspected the dog also resented the time he spent with the girl. There were moments when he felt the same way, especially when she talked about life in this house with the dog, cat and rat. Yes, he could well understand the feeling.

"You are jealous of me," Kureno said. "Don't be. I only want her to be happy. And she'll be happy back with you, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."

Shigure stared at the younger man then finally allowed him inside the house. Kureno was drawn inexplicably upstairs to Tohru's room. The clay pot was in full view this time. As he reached for it, Shigure stopped him.

The dog asked what time the incident with Tohru began. The rooster mentioned he heard her scream about 8 o'clock in the evening. Shigure realized it was about the same time when Yuki and Kyo tussled over the pot. Was it just coincidence? Just to be safe, he ordered Kureno away from the pot and locked the room.

He explained what the pot probably contained as they entered his study. Then he got down to business.

"Kureno-san, we will need quite a bit of money for the plan. You know a lot about the family's accounts, don't you? Which ones can we start draining quickly without Akito-san knowing?"

Kureno asked for a pen and paper then started jotting down bank names and account numbers. Shigure gave instructions on where he should send the money and when.

"Why do you require that kind of money?"

"Just trust me. You need to get back to the main house to keep an eye on Tohru-kun. Until we get her out of there, only you can watch over her without Akito-san getting suspicious."

The rooster admitted that the clan leader was getting more possessive of the girl and didn't like anyone spending too much time with her. He mentioned how menacing Akito was now.

"Do you really want to help her?"

"Yes."

"Then protect her from Akito-san until we free her."

It was peaceful in the garden. With the exception of a bird or two, no annoying relatives were wandering there at the moment. Akito wearied of their demands. The Jyuunishi also incensed him with their attempts to stay close to Tohru. His last interaction with the girl puzzled and upset him. Akito sought to calm his nerves by taking a stroll and left behind his glasses in the bedroom.

Why does she fear me now? What happened that night, he thought. He'd steered clear of her so far, unsure of the reception he would get. For some reason, it bothered Akito to see her cowering before him.

But he wasn't the only one in the garden. A girl sat under a tree idly playing with a flower. He was struck at how lonely she looked and almost didn't recognize her. The Tohru Honda the Sohmas were familiar with remained cheerful in the face of almost anything. This was a Tohru Honda he'd never seen before.

He hesitated to approach her but finally decided to do so.

This is my garden. Why should I leave, he fumed and walked over to the girl. Tohru tried to put more space between them but stopped when he glared at her.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

Her silence infuriated him but he realized that yelling would only make the situation worse. He fell back on his other tactics – guilt trips and emotional blackmail.

"It hurts me deeply when you hide things from me."

He leaned against the tree and looked at his fingernails as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"To show you how I'm willing to trust you, I'll let Kureno take you to school from now on. As an extra, I'll move Hatori to a better room. One with a bathroom."

He knew the last part sounded petty but she usually fell for anything related to those animals.

"Please release Hatori-san."

"In due time,'' he snapped.

He sat down next to her. She began to scoot away but he seized her hand.

"What happened that night? Why did you scream? Why are you acting this way? Tell me."

She cringed at his tone. He tried again.

"Tell me, Tohru-san … please?"

The plea drew her attention. She doubted if the word "please" belonged in his vocabulary. Then Tohru silently chastised herself for thinking ill about someone. Still, she tried to pull her hand away but he held it tightly.

"I don't know how it happened but I saw what Koji-san did to Maya-san. I was in her body. I know how she suffered and died."

She started trembling at the memory.

Akito took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. Fear suddenly filled her eyes. Desperate to remove that fear, he sought to reassure her.

"I am not him, Tohru-san. And I won't let him hurt you," Akito whispered then kissed her.

No one will take you from me, he thought. You belong to me.

He quickly left a shocked Tohru. He was as bothered by what he did as she was. He brooded in his room and ordered that he not be disturbed. But he wasn't alone. Koji Sohma taunted him.

"You are weak. Just take what is in front of you. Why are you hesitating?"

"She fears you, not me."

"You believe that? She loves someone else. Like Maya, she is lying to you. Do something about it now before one of those animals take her. Show them who rules the Sohmas."

Within a week, the Jyuunishi received invitations to an engagement party at the main house. Even Kyo got one.

A grinning Shigure walked out of his study waving the invitation.

"This, my dear cousins, is the biggest mistake Akito-san has ever made. And it's our opportunity to take back our little flower. Are you both with me?"

Kyo and Yuki nodded.

"What do we need to do?", the rat asked.

Yuki was a smart young man and knew when to shelve his half-baked efforts in favor of Shigure's plan. He could live with a bruised ego but living without her was another matter.

"Can you cry on cue? Gnash your teeth in anger?"

"What the hell are you suggesting?"

Shigure winked at the annoyed cat.

"We'll practice later. For now I want you, Yuki-kun, to pass a message to Kureno-san when he picks up Tohru-kun at school. Both of you start packing whatever you can't live without in one suitcase. We'll make this one memorable engagement party."

"You're serious, aren't you? Where would we run to now?"

"I learn from my mistakes, Kyo-kun. The less anyone knows of our destination, the greater our success."

The dog flung open the front door and took a good look at his soon-to-be former yard.

"From now on, the Jyuunishi have no God," he whispered softly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

(Author's Note: I'd like to thank the folks who have read and reviewed this story. You guys are so wonderful! I wish I could say the same about my job. My work schedule changed recently so I haven't had time for anything but sleep.)

"Clothes, money, drugs and keys. I think that's about it," Shigure said as he zipped shut a black bag.

His eyes wandered all over the study and lingered on his books and computer. He mentally shook himself. This will not do. To pull this plan off he needed to cut certain ties. But oh how he would miss this house. Then he saw a picture of Tohru with him and the boys on his desk. He'd taken to putting pictures of her all over the house to strengthen his resolve. This was for her and ultimately, for them as well.

Sounds of a scuffle broke out upstairs. That was the second fight between Yuki and Kyo today. With the way those two were acting, there wouldn't be a house left standing. Sighing, Shigure made his way upstairs.

Kyo was sitting on the floor holding his jaw. Yuki brushed some imaginary dust off his shirt and turned his back on the cat. Kyo got up and lunged at the rat who spun around and kicked him in the chest. The impact sent Kyo crashing through a wall.

"Will you two stop destroying my house?"

Yuki gave Kyo a cold look and answered Shigure.

"His stupidity knows no bounds. Just because Haru was baiting us today didn't mean he had to fall for it."

"What has that got to do with you two damaging my house?"

"Haru went black and taunted us about Honda-san. How we – especially Kyo – have done nothing to get her away from Akito. This stupid cat nearly blurted out the plan. We were lucky Kureno showed up at that moment."

"What's the big deal? It's not like that brat would remember what I said anyway once he's no longer black."

"If the plan fails because of your big mouth and Honda-san marries Akito…"

The usually reserved rat's control over his emotions was slipping. Shigure had never seen Yuki like this before. He stood between the two and tried to placate the rat.

"We don't really have time for this, you know. The engagement party is this weekend."

At the mention of the party, Kyo looked away from his cousins. Haru's taunts really hit home. He couldn't stop himself and nearly told the ox about their plan. They weren't so useless! They were going to get her back!

Deep down, he knew Yuki was right. He really shouldn't have said anything. But he'd rather be damned than apologize to that arrogant rat.

"Just don't get in my way again today stupid cat."

Yuki turned on his heel and walked away.

They were all on edge, the dog thought. So much was riding on this plan; their little flower's future and their bid for freedom.

He left the brooding cat and went downstairs to write a letter. He was withdrawing Yuki, Kyo and Tohru from Kaibara Public High School. The letter should arrive at the school after the engagement party. He knew how much Tohru wanted to graduate and vowed this would only be a temporary break from school.

At the main house, the dragon was moved to a different room as Akito ordered. He now had a bathroom but was still kept under lock and key.

Kureno followed the maid who delivered Hatori's dinner and watched from behind an armoire as she returned a key to a cabinet drawer. When she left, he took the key and sneaked out of the estate to have it duplicated. He returned it back in the drawer before breakfast.

He still felt a twinge of guilt for going against Akito because he'd been conditioned since childhood to blindly follow the clan leader. But Shigure was right. Tohru Honda deserved to be freed from their so-called God. A possessed Akito would only ruin her life.

That night, he made his way to Hatori's room and let the dragon in on the plan. On the other side of the locked door, Hatori smiled and thanked fate for making Shigure the way he is.

"When is the engagement party?"

"It's this weekend Hatori-niisan so we haven't much time left."

"No we don't but I'll be ready. How is she?"

Kureno hesitated briefly and decided to lie.

"She's fine."

Hatori knew the rooster was lying but didn't press the matter. Tohru hadn't visited him in days and he suspected that Akito was keeping a closer watch on her. Their God was becoming obsessed with the girl. They needed to get her away from that accursed man quickly.

Hatori wanted her to be free; longed for her to be happy. She was too pure to live among the Sohmas.

He closed his eyes and remembered a snowy afternoon when he saw a beaming Kana telling friends of her upcoming wedding. It didn't hurt thinking of Kana anymore and he hoped she was happy now. Another smiling face appeared in his mind and his heart skipped a beat.

He really shouldn't be thinking of Honda-kun this way. He was no better than Shigure. And if his cousin found out, he would only become fodder for the dog's teasing. Or worse. Shigure did love her enough to defy Akito.

Elsewhere in the main house, Akito was enjoying one of his favorite past times – inflicting emotional pain. His target this time sat before him trying hard not to cry.

"Tohru-san. You don't really need a high school diploma to be my wife. I don't want you to even return to that place."

"But Akito-san, one of my goals is to graduate from high school."

"I've decided already. You're not going back there. Besides, after the engagement party, we'll be traveling for awhile."

Tohru looked at him in surprise. She didn't know they would be leaving. Akito smiled softly at her. He would take her away from those animals and her nosy friends. She belonged only to him.

"Can I see Hana-chan and Uo-chan before we go? They weren't invited to the party and they're my best friends."

"I don't want you associating with those kinds of people. And the party is for family only."

"But…"

He walked over to Tohru and played with her hair. Her fear of Koji Sohma made her flinch. Akito dropped his hand and adjusted his kimono which was forever sliding off one shoulder. He smirked and used his trump card.

"If you don't do what I say, I'll never free Hatori."

She bowed her head in defeat and let the tears fall.

Rain fell on the day of the party which no one but Akito looked forward to. He insisted that only the Jyuunishi and the cat be present to hear his announcement. The rest of the clan would be told later.

But he refused to let Hatori out of the room since he needed the dragon to bend Tohru to his will.

The rest of the Jyuunishi drifted in twos and threes to the event. Akito kept Tohru away from her former housemates. It galled him to invite Kyo to the main house but he wanted to see the cat's expression when he announced the news. It was clear to anyone with half a brain that Kyo loves the girl. And for that "sin", Akito would never forgive him.

He surveyed the room in disgust. Stupid, useless animals. It's time for another obedience lesson, he thought.

Hatsuharu leaned against the wall and looked bored. Like everyone else, he didn't want to be here but had no choice in the matter. An unusually subdued Momiji walked up to him. The rabbit looked at Tohru and hoped the kimono-clad girl would turn his way. He sighed.

"Yeah I know. I've been to happier funerals,'' the ox commented dryly.

"Do you think she'll be allowed to talk to us?"

"I don't think so. He's not even letting her near sensei, Yuki and Kyo."

"Oh," was all the rabbit said and lapsed into silence.

Ordered by Akito to stay away from the cat and the Jyuunishi, Tohru could only smile at them. Yuki and Kyo blushed. Hiro just scowled at her in return.

As Shigure circulated among the Jyuunishi, Kureno passed by and gave him the briefest of nods. The dog looked to where the champagne bottles stood.

Akito smiled broadly at his Jyuunishi as Koji's laughter rang in his head.

"Thank you for coming. I love you all,'' he lied.

Kyo gritted his teeth and controlled himself. He wanted to smash in Akito's face so badly. Think of the plan, think of the plan, he reminded himself.

"I invited all of you here to celebrate my engagement to Tohru Honda who has been a wonderful part of the Sohmas for nearly two years. I am making her an official member of this family soon,'' Akito said and fished a small velvet-covered box out of his black suit.

He took a diamond ring out of the box and slipped it onto Tohru's finger. Aware of her bargain, she said nothing. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki saw red. But the dog recovered his composure quickly and caught Kureno's eye.

"Congratulations," the rooster said. "I propose a toast to the happy couple."

Bottles of champagne and apple cider were opened. The cider was for the underage members of the family. Akito accepted a glass then realized Shigure handed him the drink. He "accidentally" spilled his champagne and took the dog's glass instead. He stared at Shigure and downed the drink in three gulps.

The dog hid his grin.

Akito beamed at his captive audience and motioned towards Tohru.

"As an engagement present, I am giving Tohru-san a trip around the world. I want her to experience and see the world before she begins life as the wife of the clan leader. We will be leaving tonight. Don't worry. We'll be back in a year or so, unless we decide to live abroad permanently."

Stunned silence greeted Akito's announcement. He greedily drank in their shocked expressions and pulled Tohru to his side.

"Onee-chan, you can't leave me! Onee-chan!"

A hysterical Kisa ran to Tohru and clutched at her kimono. Tohru pried Akito's fingers off her arm and gently pushed him away. She embraced the crying Kisa and whispered in the girl's ear.

"My mother told me that when you love someone, they will always be with you. Even if that person is gone. I love you, Kisa-san. Remember that."

Akito forcibly separated the two and slapped Tohru.

"Remember our deal," he hissed at her softly. "You belong to me now."

She bit her lip, bowed her head and offered him her hand. Before anyone could react, he dragged her out of the room. Hiro was the first to recover.

"You stupid woman! Kisa and the others got hurt because they hid you but you came willingly to him anyway,'' the boy yelled as he quickly made his way to Kisa's side.

The tiger looked with sad eyes at the ram who suddenly felt ashamed.

"Onee-chan must have had a good reason."

Kyo and Yuki tried to run after Akito but were restrained by Shigure and Kureno. The dog then addressed the rest of the Jyuunishi.

"After that display of affection by Akito-san, I think it's time we all have a little chat."

Tohru sat on the floor in front of Akito. He'd dragged her to his room and given her the silent treatment. She was too scared to move from where she sat or look at him. But it was also fear that he would hurt the Jyuunishi that forced her to speak.

"Akito-san I'm so sorry for what happened. Kisa-san is young. I just felt she needed to be comforted."

"I am the head of this family and your future husband. When I tell you to stay away from those animals, I expect you to obey me. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

He suddenly pushed her down on the floor, kissed her and ran his hands all over her body. Tohru started trembling.

"You disgust her," Koji whispered in his head.

Akito stood up and glared at Tohru.

"I didn't propose this bargain. You begged me on your hands and knees and told me you'd do anything. Was it all just a lie then?"

Tohru sat up but kept her eyes down.

"No, it wasn't a lie Akito-san."

"Then tell me what I want to hear and I will have Hatori freed tomorrow. 'I belong only to you.' Say it!"

"I belong only to you."

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips. Those animals will never have you while I live, he thought. Never.

He deepened the kiss and embraced her. When he felt her tremble, he pulled back and looked sadly at the shaking girl in his arms.

"I will not force you Tohru-san. I am not Koji Sohma."

By 5 o'clock in the evening, Kureno had loaded the limousine with their luggage. A humming Akito checked his pockets for the plane tickets and passports.

He didn't care if the Jyuunishi and that monster were still hanging around the estate. As far as he was concerned, the party was over the minute he announced their around-the-world trip and stunned those animals. Never underestimate your God was today's lesson.

A fidgeting Tohru stood next to him hoping to catch a final glimpse of everyone before she left. She was also trying to drum up the courage to ask permission to bid Hatori farewell.

"Ano Akito-san?"

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"May I say goodbye to Hatori-san?"

"We don't have time to spare. Get in the car."

She swallowed her disappointment and did as she was told. Her only consolation was the fact the dragon would be freed soon. Akito followed her into the limo. Kureno rolled down the window on Tohru's side.

The Jyuunishi appeared as they drove off. A small figure broke away from the group and ran after the limo.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Tohru gasped and looked out of the window. Kisa vainly tried to keep up with the car but tripped. Hatsuharu knelt next to the tiger and embraced her.

"Please stop the car! She's hurt."

"Keep going, Kureno."

"But Kisa-san needs help."

Akito's eyes flashed a warning and he squeezed her arm hard. She winced in pain and fell silent.

Shigure watched intently as the limo drove out of sight. He didn't bother to turn around when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Well? What are we still doing here? Let's go!"

"Patience Kyo-kun. We have 20 minutes left before the drug takes effect."

"But they'll be at the airport by then!"

"Kureno-san is driving. Don't tax your empty orange head with thinking Kyo-kun. It'll just give you a headache."

"Why you..," Kyo said and grabbed the dog by the shoulder.

"What are you doing now, you stupid cat? Keep your mind focused on the plan," Yuki calmly interjected.

The cat snorted in disgust but dropped his hand. He muttered something under his breath about damn, arrogant rats.

Akito's eyelids started to droop and he yawned. All this excitement wore him out today, he thought. He wanted a nap badly and closed his eyes.

Kureno checked the rearview mirror and saw Akito sleeping. He left the main road and made a detour. They stopped at an isolated stretch of road. The rooster turned around in his seat and looked at Tohru.

"Someone wants to see you."

Another car pulled alongside the limo and three familiar figures stepped out. A grinning Shigure opened the door on Tohru's side and leaned inside. He ignored the sleeping Akito and offered a hand to the teen.

"Shall we go my little flower?"

A dumbstruck Tohru could only gape at him. She could see Yuki and Kyo behind the dog.

"We're leaving Honda-san."

"Let's go!"

Tohru turned to Kureno who smiled and nodded at her. She glanced at the sleeping clan leader next to her.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be sleeping for hours. Go on, I'll be fine," Kureno said.

She took off the ring and put it on Akito's finger then she grabbed Shigure's hand and got out of the limo. As she climbed into the second car, she asked about Hatori and the other Jyuunishi. What will happen to them once Akito realizes she left?

The car's driver looked at her. It was Hatori.

"I'm coming with you, Honda-kun. The others have been told nothing of our destination so Akito cannot force anything out of them."

"What if he hurts them?"

"I left them letters with instructions on how to deal with him,'' Shigure said grimly. He didn't elaborate.

Yuki and Kyo got inside the car. There was a brief fight on who would sit next to Tohru since Shigure already claimed the spot to her right. The cat lost and sat sulking in the front.

Kureno transferred her luggage to the other car's trunk then talked to Shigure. The dog handed him a small packet.

"That's a different dosage since you need it to take effect faster. You'll have 15 minutes."

"It will be enough to get back on the main road," the rooster said.

He waved at them as they left. Tohru had wanted to say something more to the rooster. But it was OK. She knew she would see him again.

"Where are we going?" she asked her new traveling companions.

"Wherever we want Tohru-kun,'' the dog said and grinned at her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are property of Natsuki Takaya

"He's coming around. Hey mister, are you ok?"

Akito slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at two strange men. One was fat while the other sported a mustache.

A third man, a skinny one, was trying to rouse Kureno who was slumped over the wheel.

"Your car went up the curb when your driver collapsed. Luckily, it didn't hit anyone,'' said the fat man.

Akito tried to clear his still fuzzy mind and focus on what the man was saying. Kureno collapsed? What was going on? How long had he been asleep?

He glanced at the seat beside him, expecting to see an unconscious Tohru. She was gone. Panic seized Akito and he looked wildly around him. He grabbed the shirt of the closest man and demanded to know what happened to his fiancée.

"Calm down mister. There was no woman in the car when we found you,'' the fat man said.

"That's right," the man with the mustache chimed in. "And we saw the car hit the curb too."

Something twinkled on his hand which drew the clan leader's attention. The mere presence of Tohru's engagement ring on his finger answered some of his questions. Akito slowly released his grip on the fat man's shirt. He plastered a smile on his face then explained the collision as a minor mishap courtesy of a drunken cousin. With a few words, Akito managed to convey an image of Kureno as an alcoholic.

The man was family, Akito told the bystanders. What could he do but hire him? Now look what that led to. As for the missing fiancée, he shrugged and muttered that he just remembered she left him last night. He'd been so upset he went on a drinking spree with his fool of a cousin. The three Good Samaritans nodded in sympathy. Women.

Inside, Akito seethed. He didn't need a note to tell him who took Tohru away. Shigure would pay dearly for defying him again. All those animals would pay. But first things first, he thought.

He grinned sheepishly at the three bystanders, thanked them for their help and somehow got rid of them without involving the police.

A still groggy Kureno gingerly felt his head for any bumps and bruises. Taking the car back onto the main road while he was drugged was a risky move. They were lucky they didn't injure anyone else and that the car just hit a curb. He briefly wondered if Shigure meant for him to be hurt. The dog wasn't that vindictive. Or was he? He risked a glance at Akito who seemed lost in thought.

Akito, for his part, wasn't at all concerned about the well-being of the rooster. He stared at the diamond ring on his finger as if the answers he sought could be gleaned from the stone's depths. Where had they taken her? Did she leave willingly? He felt abandoned and suddenly very alone.

"Shall we report her missing?'', Kureno asked.

"You fool!" Akito lashed out at the closest Jyuunishi. "I know who took her. There is no need to involve outsiders in the Sohmas' affairs. Now take me back to the main house, useless animal."

Kureno silently took the abuse. It didn't matter what Akito said or did to him. She was free now and that was all that mattered to him.

Akito continued to rage at the rooster until his anger was spent. He slumped back in his seat, closed his eyes and reached for the girl who was no longer there.

"Where are you?'', he whispered. "Where has he taken you? You said you belonged to me."

Hatsuharu came home to find a letter from Shigure awaiting him. All the remaining Jyuunishi received such a letter.

The ox read the missive then stared unseeing in front of him. So they finally did it, he thought. They've taken her and fled.

The dog was careful not to say anything more about their escape. He warned Hatsuharu to prepare for Akito's wrath by either openly defying their God or making himself scarce. He re-read the letter's final lines. It was a call to arms.

"If you must flee, take Rin with you. I left you money at this bank. Use it to free yourself from Akito-san. We are not his pets to play with as he sees fit. We are cursed human beings paying the sins of our fathers. But we still have free will."

The letter dropped from Hatsuharu's suddenly numb fingers. Was it that easy to break away from Akito? Could he just leave with Rin? Where would they go?

In her immaculate house, Kagura put down her letter and took out a suitcase from the closet.

"I think I'm going on a relaxing trip. I must be doubly beautiful for Kyo-kun when he returns,'' she murmured.

Humming happily, she started going through her wardrobe.

Momiji plunked down a bulging backpack and handed over Shigure's letter to his father. The older Sohma shot his son a puzzled look then turned his attention to the letter. He quickly read it, gasped and re-read it again to make sure. He looked at his son who stared back unflinchingly.

"I cannot go against Akito-san. Think of what he may do to me, your Mama and Momo."

"I know,'' the rabbit said softly.

"What Shigure-san wants you to do is just madness."

Momiji expected his father would react this way. It hurt to be proven right. The rabbit loved his family but he knew he must take sides now.

"Akito is hurting the Jyuunishi, Papa. I can't live like this anymore so I'm leaving."

"Momiji, what are you saying? Are you out of your senses? He'll punish all of us if you do this. Think of me, Mama and Momo!"

"I am, Papa. That's why you can tell him I ran away and you disowned me."

The rabbit smiled at his father but couldn't stop the tears. Once again, he would sacrifice himself for this family. He only hoped that his father would think of him from time to time.

"Goodbye, Papa. Please kiss Mama and Momo for me even if they don't know me."

Sniffling, the blonde teen turned his back on his parent, shouldered his backpack and walked out the door. He ignored the older man's pleas.

"Momiji! Momiji!"

In another Sohma household, a petite dark-haired woman solemnly folded a letter and put it on the kitchen table. She walked into her daughter's bedroom and watched her child tossing and turning in her sleep. The girl uttered "Onee-chan" and started sobbing.

The woman quickly made her way to the bed and tried to soothe her daughter. She sang a lullaby and held her hand. She only stopped singing when the girl calmed down and fell deeper in slumber.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Kisa. I promise, even if he takes everything away from us."

At a shop that looks more like a craft store inside, a lone figure with silver hair sat in the dark and sighed dramatically every few minutes.

To give up his vocation right now when business was booming! Ayame sighed again and struck a pose reminiscent of a heroine in a melodrama he saw last month. Ayame was born to be a drama queen and the current state of his affairs gave him more than enough fodder.

He wasn't brave enough to stand up to Akito so he chose to hide –ahem, go into exile – instead. He told Mine he needed time off and was closing the shop temporarily. She was in tears until the snake mentioned he'd continue to pay her. Thanks to his Gure-san's scheming, he could well afford to do so and more.

Ayame could have let Mine run the shop in his absence but he didn't want her subjected to Akito's inevitable visit.

"The world will be deprived of my artistic creations," he told the empty store. "Thank Kami it will only be temporary."

He sighed again.

The night passed thus for the Jyuunishi. And their bond with their God began to unravel.

The fugitives sought shelter among the monks who Norika asked help from centuries ago. Shigure thought it apt in their situation. He knew the head monk felt responsible for this turn of events and used the man's guilt to his advantage. So he called the man prior to the engagement party and pled their case.

The head monk knew their presence on temple grounds would raise questions so he placed them in a cottage on property recently donated by a grateful believer.

Shigure and Hatori knew their lodgings were temporary and looked for a house to rent or buy. A smirking dog told his cousin that their new house would be on Akito and produced documents that showed just how much he and Kureno drained from several Sohma accounts. Hatori wryly noted that they embezzled the funds.

"Haa-san, the ends justify the means."

"No it doesn't. You're a thief."

"Now that's harsh. I needed money for the plan and where else would I get it from but the main house? Besides, it all went to the Jyuunishi. If we put a price on every insult and bruise, he owes us so much more. Don't you think so?"

The dragon ignored the dog and focused his attention instead on the three teens toiling away at a small plot. The rat wanted a garden and Tohru happily volunteered to help him. Surprisingly enough, the cat tagged along too. But he only did so because he didn't want the rat to hog all Tohru's attention.

If he wasn't here, things would be perfect; Yuki thought and directed a sharp glance at the orange-haired teen pulling weeds.

A week had lapsed since they took her back from Akito and Yuki had never been happier. In his opinion, things would be better if the cat had been left behind.

Kyo entertained the same thoughts about Yuki. Always acting like a prince around her, always saying the right things. Always so perfect. I hate him, the cat thought. I wish he'd go away.

They locked gazes and a challenge was issued. Oblivious to the dark thoughts swirling in her companions' heads, Tohru continued to weed her section of the new garden. She wondered how the rest of the Jyuunishi were faring and how Hana-chan and Uo-chan were taking her sudden disappearance.

Yuki brushed dirt from his hands and took a fighting stance. Kyo did likewise. In a minute, fists and feet were flying. Shock rendered Tohru speechless for a few moments.

What happened? She was dumbfounded. Why are Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun fighting now? Did she do something wrong?

The fight was different this time. Even she sensed it. There was a deadly earnestness to it, as if the outcome would settle everything once and for all. Unmindful of her safety, Tohru ran toward the combatants.

"Please stop this. Please," she begged them.

But the boys were deaf to her entreaties. She was the prize in this battle neither one was willing to lose.

Kyo aimed a kick at Yuki's head. The rat ducked and swung a fist toward his opponent. The cat also tried to land a punch. Tohru put herself between the two and got hit in the chest and back for her efforts. She gasped from the pain and fell to her knees.

Yuki and Kyo froze.

"Honda-kun!"

Hatori ran to Tohru and helped her to her feet. He barely glanced at his younger cousins but they could feel the dragon's disapproval.

"I'm taking her inside. Think of what you've done," Hatori said curtly as he escorted Tohru.

"Honda-san, I didn't mean to …," Yuki stammered out.

I screwed up again and she got hurt, Kyo thought in agony.

Shigure strode over to the teens and cuffed their heads. They were aghast since the dog had never hit any of his cousins before and they've never seen him this furious.

"What are you two doing? We didn't save her from Akito-san so you could use her as a punching bag. Why don't you both grow up?"

The dog walked back to the cottage, still glowering.

Yuki looked at the hand that hit the girl he loved and felt ashamed. He abandoned his rival and went in search of a secluded spot to wallow in misery. The cat, who felt just as terrible, slinked away.

"Are you OK, Honda-kun," Hatori asked a still-wincing Tohru. She had the bruises to show for the incident.

Before she could reply, Shigure appeared at Hatori's side, grabbed one of her hands and asked how his little flower was doing. The dog was careful not to show her how angry he really felt. So he pretended to be the clown for her. Only Hatori knew he was faking.

"They didn't mean to hurt me. It was my fault. I got in the way,'' she said.

"Honda-kun, you wouldn't have been hurt if they weren't fighting. What was it this time?"

"I don't know, Hatori-san. We were weeding the garden then all of a sudden they started hitting each other. But it was different this time."

"It looked like their usual tussling to me."

"Oh no, Shigure-san. They seemed really serious this time. Not that they were joking the other times, I mean. But it was as if this fight would settle something between them."

"Well, I don't suppose they were squabbling over who would clean the cottage today. Perhaps they were fighting over who gets to live happily ever after with Tohru-kun? Don't you agree, Haa-san?"

Tohru blushed at the suggestion.

"Hand me the aspirin bottle," was the dragon's only reply.

Shigure rolled his eyes in mock exasperation but did as he was told. Hatori handed two pills to Tohru along with a glass of water.

"You're just changing the subject since you fancy our little flower as well. Now don't hide it. Shame on you, Haa-san. You're too old for Tohru-kun."

"Stop saying stupid things."

"Really now, Haa-san. If you're just going to insult me then you better find another assistant," the dog said and pouted.

"Ayame is rubbing off on you."

"That's not the only thing he's doing to me."

"Enough. You're making Honda-kun uncomfortable."

"Just joking, Haa-san. You need to lighten up. Maybe a kiss or two from Tohru-kun will loosen you up."

Tohru became a deeper shade of pink. Hatori clenched his teeth, counted silently to ten then faced the grinning dog.

"Are you done? We need to start looking at another house today."

"Duty calls, Tohru-kun. I guess we must leave you for now in the care of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. You better be in one piece when we return or they'll regret it."

Hatori glanced at Shigure but said nothing. The dog kissed Tohru's hand and sauntered out of the cottage followed by the dragon. He then tracked down where the rat and cat hid themselves and read them the riot act.

"We are doing our best to stay under the radar so do not jeopardize my plan by acting like fools. I know what you two were trying to do. Even she sensed it."

Yuki couldn't look Shigure in the eye but Kyo glared defiantly at his cousins.

"We're going to check out another house. I suggest you two keep Honda-kun company and make sure she is safe. If you must argue, try not to hit her again. She already tried to blame herself for the last fight," Hatori said.

"That's stupid. She had nothing to do with that. Women have nothing to do with men's fights."

"Kyo-kun, we're not idiots. We know what you and Yuki-kun were fighting over. All I'm asking is that you two take a breather from your 'death matches' and help us keep Tohru-kun safe. Can you do that?"

"You don't have to ask us, Shigure," Yuki replied softly.

"I trust there wouldn't be a repeat of today's fight?'' Hatori asked the rat.

Yuki nodded and quickly headed for the cottage to make amends to Tohru. Besides, if he left now, he'd be there before the stupid cat. But it wasn't long before said feline caught on. Kyo chased after Yuki.

"Hey! Not so fast, you damn rat."

Hatori shook his head and made a beeline for their car. Shigure grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Haa-san, you don't need to hide it from me. I know how you feel about her. The only difference between us and those two is that we hide behind a veneer of civility."

The dragon slowly turned toward his cousin who wore a somber expression.

"How long have you known?"

"The day you saw me coming out of her room. I later wondered why you asked me if I love her."

"I see. Now is not the time for this, Shigure."

"I agree. We need to first ensure her safety then our freedom from Akito-san. But remember this Haa-san. I won't lose, not even to you."

"You said you won't stand in the way of Yuki and Kyo and that you had no chance with her."

A mischievous smile lit up Shigure's face.

"Did I say that? Maybe that was before I realized those two were so wrong for my little flower."

"And you're right for her?"

"Look at my competition – a bad-tempered cat, a rat with low self-esteem, a psychotic head of the family and a repressed dragon. I'm way ahead of all of you,'' Shigure said, chuckling.

He took his hand off Hatori's shoulder and lit a cigarette.

"Modesty has never been one of your virtues, Shigure. By the way, I don't plan to lose to you too."

"Fair enough," the dog said and blew smoke in his cousin's face.

The dragon just raised an eyebrow and proceeded to walk toward the car.

Akito felt his hold on the Jyuunishi was slipping. The snake, ox, horse, rabbit and boar fled to parts unknown and he hired detectives to find them. When he tried to pump information out of Kisa and Hiro with his fists, Kisa's mother threatened to call the police.

"And how would you explain these two turning into animals on the way to the station?" Akito said with a sneer.

"Wouldn't that be your responsibility Akito-san since you are the head of the family?"

She had him and he knew it. Every Sohma clan head was taught at a young age to keep the family's curse a secret at any cost. Someone certainly did their homework.

He wanted so much to see them cower before him. He fell back on his old standby – money.

"I'm cutting you off. And until you change your tune, neither one of you are welcome at the main house as of this day."

Shaking with rage, he stalked off. Hiro and Kisa looked with frightened eyes at the only adult left in the room. She smiled reassuringly at them.

"Don't worry. Shigure-san already knew this was going to happen. We'll be fine."

Akito had even less success with the monkey who did nothing but apologize or cry. It wasn't even worth it to browbeat Ritsu who could never fight back. A disgusted Akito soon left the hot springs.

While he didn't have proof, he knew all these problems with the Jyuunishi could be traced to one man. He would enjoy making Shigure suffer once he found him.

As exhausted Akito drove back to the Sohma estate. He strode past the servants and ignored their greetings and offer of dinner. On the way to his chamber, he stopped by Tohru's bedroom. Even her scent was fading from the room which boasted furnishings he especially selected.

After a week of wearing the diamond ring, he finally took it off and locked it away in a drawer. She clearly did not want the ring, so neither did Akito.

He'd taken to spending time in her room in a vain attempt to seek comfort. He'd been ill countless times but he had never felt this bad before. It was as if a hole had opened inside him and sadness was pouring out, threatening to engulf him.

In his more rational moments, Akito berated himself for being weak and wasting time thinking about a slip of a girl. He told himself he valued her only because she could break the curse. He didn't love the stupid, ugly girl. Tohru Honda was a means to an end.

He'd never been in love; did not know what that entailed. Power, obedience, pain, fate – those were concepts Akito knew well. He needed her. That much he was willing to admit.

But Akito was never alone. His musings were interrupted by the sly voice of Koji Sohma.

"How could you not control those animals? You are pathetic," his ancestor said.

Akito ignored the taunt and looked around the room, secretly hoping for a glimpse of a slight brown-haired girl. He wondered if he was going mad. Koji wasn't done with him yet.

"The blood of Maya runs true in her veins. She never wanted you but stayed only for the sake of those animals."

True enough, Akito silently agreed. And yet, she shielded him from the ghost several times. Perhaps she cared?

Koji snorted in disbelief.

"She left with someone else. At least Maya did not stoop to running away with my kin."

Akito tried to shut out Koji but couldn't. So he did the next best thing and sought peace in sleep. He padded over to his bedroom, changed clothes and slid between the sheets. He was asleep in minutes, but there would be no peace for him tonight.

Frost appeared on the window and the temperature in the room plunged. With Tohru gone, Maya haunted him anew. His old nightmare was back. She chased him then pitched him into the pit.

As his dream self fell, Akito expected the Sohmas to catch him. But they didn't.

When he finally landed, shades of Sohmas scattered. Several flitted in and out of his sight. Their groans and weeping increased. Akito put his hands over his ears to shut out the noise but it was to no avail. He could still hear them and feel their anguish.

"Do you wish to spend eternity here?" Koji whispered in his head. "This is the fate of all the clan leaders; to have no peace and to be stuck in this limbo."

"I never asked to be born to this family!" Akito raged. "I didn't choose my fate. It was chosen for me!"

Koji laughed in derision.

"Yet you live the part of the clan leader. Did you not treat the Jyuunishi like your personal possessions? Did you not rule the family like you wanted to? This is the price for all that power and money."

"You're the reason why we're all here. Maya cursed the Sohmas because of you!"

"You think you can escape your fate without the girl? Then you are a fool."

"This is just a dream. I can still wake up."

"Can you? Go ahead and try."

Akito screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to wake up. Nothing happened. He tried climbing out of the pit but Maya would swoop down and push him back.

In his darkened bedroom, Akito lay pale and unmoving. A maid who came in the morning to wake him up ran screaming for Kureno.

Hatori's replacement as family doctor ordered that Akito be taken to the hospital. The Sohmas' leader lay in a coma.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

(Author's note: I actually finished the story months ago but did not like some of the chapters so I scrapped them. This is kind of a tricky chapter since it shifts time periods and narrative viewpoints. Sorry if you get confused.)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya

It wasn't love but a sense of obligation that forced Kisa's mother to visit Akito in the hospital. She didn't bring her daughter and came instead with Kureno.

An ever apologetic Ritsu also put in an appearance but left quickly. Aside from the monkey and the rooster, no other Jyuunishi visited the comatose clan leader.

Kureno sent word to the dog and dragon via the post; Shigure was using the address of an old friend. They kept the news from Tohru, not wishing her to rush off to Akito's side and offer comfort to their much despised leader.

Kyo and Yuki didn't say much when told of Akito's condition.

The rat thought he'd feel relief at such tidings but could not muster more than a shrug. The cat, on the other hand, was grateful that the man who brought them untold misery was now lying in a hospital bed. Perhaps soon they would all be freed from Akito's rule. Then they could all go home. But he kept his mouth shut lest Tohru get wind of what happened. Kyo knew she would cry for the bastard; maybe even insist on visiting him. That was just her nature.

As usual, Tohru was in the midst of cleaning. Now that she wasn't going to school, she had more time to devote to household chores. She cooked too much food, went after dust with a vengeance and did laundry three times a week.

Shigure peeked at Tohru over his newspaper. His little flower was most likely going to do the wash this afternoon. He could almost time her now. He'd change clothes and like clockwork, she'd appear to collect the untidy pile. Not that he was complaining. But the pervert in him wished that she would walk in on him in mid-change or while he was in the buff. He grinned at the image of a flustered Tohru then felt eyes boring into the back of his head.

He turned to see a disapproving Hatori.

"Why are you giving me such a look, Haa-san? I haven't done anything to Tohru-kun.''

"Not if I can help it."

"You wound me with such words. I thought that you, of all people, would know me better."

"I do know you," Hatori said slowly.

Kyo's sharp ears picked up their conversation and it was starting to annoy him. When Shigure smiled rather sheepishly at the dragon, the cat jumped to his feet, yelled, "You sicko!" to his cousin and yanked Tohru away.

Caught unawares, Tohru almost lost her balance. But a quick acting Yuki shoved the cat and caught Tohru. He narrowly avoided transforming when she nearly fell on him. When he was sure she was ok, the rat hit Kyo who fought back.

The dog groaned in frustration. Not another fight.

A sudden wind swept into the cottage and dumped dried leaves and flowers on the inhabitants except Tohru. It became a gentle breeze when it reached her; playfully tossing her hair about before dying out. Shigure knew he'd seen this scene before.

Yuki shivered but it wasn't solely from the wind. He thought he heard a faint woman's voice call out "Maya".

Tohru looked with dismay at the debris the wind brought in then squared her shoulders and started sweeping in earnest. She was shocked when Hatori gently took the broom away and told her to take a break. The other Sohmas joined in the cleanup.

Hatori made sure Tohru wasn't within earshot before he broached the topic with his cousins.

"You all heard it too, didn't you? Someone is looking for Maya and whoever it was found Honda-kun."

Shigure shook his head and corrected his cousin.

"It already knows her. Cast your mind back, Haa-san. We met this wind before at the temple when we located the scroll.''

"Norika Sohma," Yuki softly uttered the name. The hairs on Kyo's nape rose when a slight breeze entered the room.

"I don't think she's at rest either,'' the dog quipped.

Sohma castle. Late winter.

An elderly woman made her way past anxious-looking servants and was ushered quickly into the room of the sickly man who now ruled the clan. Norika bowed before her ailing nephew who demanded she explain the curse again. He refused to live like this anymore. He was tired of the curse, the Jyuunishi and of being ill all the time.

"You know the reason why, Toshiro-sama,'' she said. "It is punishment for what your father did to Maya and her family."

"I refuse to believe my father did such things! Maya must have been an evil spirit masquerading as a woman! At the very least, she was a traitorous peasant and whore."

Norika glared at her nephew.

"She was no such thing! She was beautiful, kind and loving. My brother was evil and deserved his fate."

Toshiro rushed up to his aunt and backhanded her. She continued to glare at him.

"How dare you talk back to me! How dare you insult my father! He told me about you and that whore. You owe your existence to me so be grateful or I'll have you silenced for good!"

He kicked her viciously, turned to his attendants and ordered them to remove her from his sight. Away from their lord, the servants gently escorted Norika back to her rooms where Okayo, her young maid, waited.

A crying Okayo treated the latest bruises. This wasn't the first time the lord took out his anger on his aunt and she could guess what prompted this attack. For her sake, Norika reassured her that they didn't really hurt.

"Please forgive me for saying this but why do you defend Maya, Norika-sama? She is the reason why you and the others turn into animals. It is because of her that Toshiro-sama is sick all the time."

Norika looked askance at her maid who quickly snapped her mouth shut. The rat went to her jewelry box and took out a hairpin with three flower ornaments dangling at the end. After entrusting Maya's son to the temple's care, it was the only thing she had left of her friend. She gazed at the hairpin sadly then carefully put it back in the box.

"Let me tell you a story but you must promise to keep it a secret," she told Okayo.

The maid nodded eagerly.

"In the beginning, there was no Sohma God, no cursed animals, and no lives in torment. There were just two little girls and the bond they forged one afternoon. One was an orphan while the other was the daughter of the local lord. Yet somehow they became friends."

In her mind's eye, she could see that beloved face so vividly. Maya was kind to everyone whether they were titled or made baskets for a living. She smiled readily so that the young Norika thought her friend never cried until the day she found her sobbing in a forest clearing.

Norika was out of sorts herself that day. Not only did she have to give the slip to the court ladies, she also had to trudge through the forest to find Maya. But the rare sight of her friend crying shocked her. She slowly approached the sobbing girl and touched her shoulder.

"Maya, what has upset you? Please tell me what's wrong."

The smaller girl raised her tear-stained face. The usual smiling blue-green eyes were filled with pain.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Mother found me in this clearing. But I don't remember where I come from or who my real family is. Did they leave me here? Why do I look different from everyone else? Am I a monster?"

Norika put her arms around Maya and in her own way tried to reassure the despondent girl. She was still a child herself.

"You look different but that is what makes you who you are. And you are not alone anymore. You have a mother now and live in a village and I'm your friend."

"Will you stop being my friend when you grow up? I'm just a nobody and you're a lady."

"Don't be stupid."

"Will you promise to be my friend forever?'', Maya asked and extended a pinky.

Norika solemnly linked pinky fingers with the younger girl.

"Friends forever. Even if you are a crybaby."

"Am not"

"Are too."

Norika flexed her stiff fingers and smiled at the memory. It didn't seem so long ago now when she and Maya could freely play together; blind to the disapproval of the castle staff, the villagers and her brother. As long as Norika's father lived, no one dared separate the two. Not even death.

A week before her thirteenth birthday, Norika came down with a fever that left her delirious. She lapsed into a coma after three days. None of the healers and monks knew what to do.

Everyone in the village was told to stay away from the castle after Norika fell ill. When word reached Maya that her friend took a turn for the worse, she broke the lord's order and hurried to the castle. She showed a rare flash of temper when a lady of the court refused her entry to Norika's room. Her blue-green eyes blazed and the lady-in-waiting would later say that the hallway filled with the sounds of angry animals.

"Move out of the way. Now," Maya said in an eerie voice.

The quaking woman fled. Maya strode into the room and ordered everyone to leave. They all obeyed sudden fear of her overriding their duty to the Sohma house.

Maya lay down beside Norika and embraced her friend.

"Don't leave me Norika. Didn't you promise to be my friend forever? Norika! Norika!"

She kept calling the older girl's name as white light enveloped the two figures on the futon. No one could open the suddenly sealed room. The servants finally managed to force the sliding door open in the morning.

Lord Soichiro Sohma rushed in followed by his son and several court ladies. They saw Maya kneeling next to Norika, holding her hand. Koji tried to pull her away but was stopped by his father. The Sohma lord checked his daughter and was surprised to find all traces of the illness gone and Norika merely snoring lightly. He stared at Maya who looked at no one but the pale form on the futon.

"I do not know what you did, child. But I am forever grateful," Soichiro Sohma said.

"Friends take care of each other," was all the reply he got.

When Norika finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the crying face of Maya.

"You are such a crybaby."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Maya took something wrapped in cloth from inside her kimono and handed it over. Norika opened the gift to reveal a hairpin decorated with three flower ornaments.

"Sorry. That's all I could afford for your birthday."

"I could hear you calling me. You were so noisy I had to return,'' Norika said in a weak voice.

Maya smiled and squeezed her hand.

Norika stopped her tale and asked Okayo to add more coals to the brazier. Old age made her more sensitive to the cold. The maid quickly obeyed eager to hear the rest of the story. She only knew Maya as the woman who cursed the Sohmas.

"I know she snatched me from death. I don't know how but she did. And I could not save her when she needed me," Norika said.

She relayed the events of that terrible day but omitted the part where she rescued Maya's baby. The maid couldn't believe what she was hearing. But there was more.

"My brother was not content to defile her in life but also in death. He refused to have her buried and displayed her corpse as an example to others," Norika said in between sobs.

"I bribed someone to steal her body and cremate it. I … I buried her myself. My poor, poor Maya, I could not save you when you needed me."

Okayo wept in sympathy for the old friends.

"Now you understand why the Sohmas are reaping a bitter harvest with every generation. We have my brother to thank for everything. May he writhe in torment wherever he is."

The elderly rat shuffled off to bed followed by a still sniffling maid. Ever faithful to her mistress, Okayo would carry their sad tale to her grave.

Modern Day Japan.

Shigure sent Tohru to the temple with a message for the head monk. It was just an excuse to give her a break from the Sohma males vying for her attention. The rivalry between the cat and the rat worsened as each tried to monopolize Tohru's time. Hatori gave up trying to drum sense into their heads after three days. Shigure itched to hit them again but knew Tohru would be upset if she saw him striking his cousins so he restrained himself.

Violence was so unlike him. Scheming and pulling strings behind the scenes were more his forte. The life of a fugitive was certainly affecting him, the dog thought sourly.

The note he dispatched with Tohru actually asked the head monk to keep her there for several days so she could get a breather. When they found out that Tohru would be staying at the temple for awhile, the boys prepared to snatch her back arguing that Akito's hired goons might find her there.

"Somehow, I don't think so. Since Akito-san is still in a coma, guess who is dealing with the detectives' reports? Kureno. And he isn't even reading them," Shigure said as he balanced a pencil on his upper lip.

"Give Honda-kun some peace. You two are always underfoot," Hatori added.

"We're supposed to protect her, damn it! And you just sent her off without a bodyguard!" the cat snapped back.

"Leave her alone for now, Kyo-kun," the dog said. "That also applies to you, Yuki-kun. My little flower isn't an inmate so stop acting like her prison guards."

"This argument is stupid! I'm going out!"

Kyo stalked out of the room and soon the others heard the door slam.

"Did Honda-san say something to you Shigure? Is she unhappy with us?"

"You know her better than that, Yuki. She would never think ill of us. Shigure decided this was something she needed."

"Just trust me on this, Yuki-kun. No harm will come to her."

How foolish could Shigure be, Yuki thought. They were in hiding and he sends her off without protection? The rat shook his head and quietly left the cottage.

The dragon and the dog looked at each other in exasperation. This was turning out to be a mess. They both knew where the boys were headed so Shigure quickly dialed the temple's number. Thank Kami the head monk didn't think the use of technology was unnecessary.

Tohru was surprised when told she would be staying at the temple for a few days. If that's what Shigure-san thought was best for her, she would live with it. But she wondered if she had offended him, Hatori-san, Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun in some way. She must have, she thought miserably. She was nothing but trouble to the Sohmas.

She wracked her brains trying to recall any possible transgression on her part but could not think of anything. She sighed.

A gust of wind blew open the shutters and rushed into the room, startling the teenager.

"Maya"

The voice was so faint that Tohru thought she was just hearing things. Then she heard it again and shivered.

"Maya"

In a darkened hospital room, Akito's pale form lay still surrounded by machines that monitored his heart rate and brain activity. He was still breathing on his own. But the Sohma clan head was fighting a battle inside his mind.

"No one cares about you," Koji Sohma whispered softly to Akito's dream self who lay huddled in the pit.

"That rooster has all but taken control of the family. Where is this so-called respect they were supposed to have for you? Don't you want to pay them back in full for their betrayal?"

Akito tried to block out the insidious voice of his ancestor and the constant wails of the other damned clan leaders. Koji laughed then started his assault anew.

"And where is this precious Tohru-san of yours? She is Maya reborn – faithless and ungrateful. You fed her, sheltered her, and surrounded her with wealth. And how did she repay you?"

At this, Akito stirred and cursed Koji

"Do not tell me you feel affection for that whore. She ran off with those worthless animals. She left you for that dog. Doesn't she deserve to be punished? Make her regret becoming involved with the Sohmas."

It was true. Tohru had deserted him along with most of the Jyuunishi, Akito grimly agreed. She used him to get what she wanted and abandoned him. She was supposed to belong only to him! The thought of Shigure or any of those animals touching her made him furious.

"I can get you out of this pit. I can exact your revenge for you and reclaim what is rightfully yours," Koji slyly whispered. "Let me give you the chance to show them who is the head of this family."

This was the first time his ancestor mentioned there was a chance to escape the pit.

"Let me take over your will and I will let loose such retribution upon those who wronged Akito Sohma."

"Maya hovers above us…" Akito slowly said.

"Not all the time. The others can distract her at my command. Will you let me help you?"

The machine showed rapid brain activity as the slight figure in the bed stirred and opened his brown eyes.

"They will all feel our wrath," Koji Sohma said as he flexed fingers that didn't belong to him. It was nice to have a body again.

The consciousness that was Akito murmured something about not hurting Tohru.

"The problem with you is that you are weak and lenient. I won't make the same mistakes you did."

A nurse making her rounds entered the room and was shocked to see her comatose patient sitting on the bed and apparently arguing with himself. Said patient noticed her presence.

"Good morning. Will you inform my family that I will be coming home today?"

Kureno dropped the phone when told of the news. He needed to tell the others that the head of the family was back. An Akito with brown eyes would be returning home.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya

Because he didn't have a phone number or e-mail address for Shigure, Kureno used regular mail to relay news that the dreaded Sohma leader was no longer in a coma. But he worried that word will come too late.

So he finally read the detectives' reports and contacted the other Jyuunishi in the vain hope that they would know a faster way to reach the dog and his companions. No such luck.

The rooster also found himself dealing with a more volatile Akito.

The head of the clan had been home for two days when he demanded to see every Jyuunishi. When reminded that most were still missing, Akito called in the detectives for a tongue-lashing and was told they had traced the whereabouts of Ayame, Momiji, Kagura, Hatsuharu and Rin. But so far, they'd failed to find Shigure and the other fugitives. Akito dismissed the investigators and silently contemplated the rooster behind his dark glasses.

Kureno grew uneasy at the silent scrutiny. He breathed a sigh of relief when a maid ushered in the monkey, ram and tiger into the room.

Akito ordered them to live in the main house from now on. Kisa's mother pointed out to the clan leader that he'd already banned her and the two youngest Jyuunishi from the estate when he stopped supporting them financially. Before she could say more, he suddenly hit her then hurled her through the sliding door.

Kisa screamed and tried to run toward her mother but stopped at a look from the clan leader. Hiro wanted to comfort the tiger but he stood frozen in fear. Akito yelled at a shaking Ritsu to take the children to their new quarters then stalked over to a shocked Kureno. He patted the rooster's cheek none too gently.

"Do not think of betraying me. Remember well who you owe your existence to," he slowly said then turned his back on the rooster.

"Call someone to fix the door and tend to that woman. I do not wish to see or hear her again today. And have the rest of those animals back here in three weeks. That is more than enough time."

Three weeks! Kureno was surprised at how calm he sounded when his guts felt like they were twisting into knots.

"Shigure-niisan and the others who left with him have yet to be found."

"That cur can't hide from me forever. And when I find him, he will regret the day he was ever born a Sohma. It's time for a new dog in the Jyuunishi, don't you think?"

Kureno's instincts told him Akito wasn't just making idle threats. He feared for the dog and his companions especially one brown-haired girl.

The object of his concern was fearfully looking around her at the moment. The soft voice the wind brought unnerved Tohru who hoped it came from someone with a pulse. But there was no one else in the room with her. She gulped and ran for the door which opened then and there. She screamed just as Yuki and Kyo walked in.

Tohru felt like a fool.

The boys instantly looked for whoever frightened her. Finding no one, they turned to her with puzzled faces.

"Honda-san, what happened?"

She tried to laugh and failed. So she settled on apologizing profusely for making them worry. Kyo was having none of it and bluntly asked her why she was being evasive. Yuki smacked the back of his head. The cat cursed the rat under his breath but never removed his gaze from Tohru who faltered under that look. She told them softly about the wind and the voice. She hadn't even finished speaking when Kyo grabbed her hand and started walking out of the room. Yuki picked up the bag he suspected was hers and followed soon after.

"Kyo-kun, where are we going?"

"Home. You're not safe here."

"But Shigure-san said I needed to stay here for a couple of days…"

"I'm sure Shigure would agree that you're safer back at the cottage, Honda-san," Yuki replied.

They were met at the temple entrance by the head monk who had been warned by Shigure. He insisted that Tohru remain at the temple but quailed under the combined glares of Yuki and Kyo. He tried a different tack and offered to put up the young men as well. A breeze whipped around them and they clearly heard the voice that kept calling, "Maya." Tohru shivered and Kyo tightened his grip on her hand. The head monk quickly agreed the temple was no place for this girl.

No one was at the cottage when they arrived. The dog and the dragon went house hunting again, thinking the monk was enough to stop the boys.

Kyo finally let go of Tohru's hand to Yuki's relief. Just minutes before, the rat was contemplating the different painful methods he would use to remove the offending appendage.

The cat, who didn't know how close he'd come to losing a hand, headed for the roof. He wondered what Norika Sohma wanted from Tohru. Plus the prolonged contact with her had set his heart and temperature racing. He needed to cool down.

Tohru finally stopped blushing and went to the place where she felt most comfortable – the kitchen. She donned an apron and started looking through the refrigerator for ingredients to tonight's dinner. Yuki stood in the doorway, quietly observing her.

He'd seen how she reacted when Kyo held her hand and wondered if he'd already lost to that worthless cat. Should he just give up? Pretend she was just a friend and nothing more? It would be the easiest route for him to take. He could find someone else since he certainly had no shortage of admirers. Surely he could learn to love another girl. Perhaps someone who looked like her . . .

Yuki came out of his reverie when he heard her voice calling his name.

"Yuki-kun, are you all right?"

"Uhh…"

Where was his famous eloquence now? He seemed to have lost his voice. She took this as a bad sign and felt his forehead and the sides of his neck to see if he was feverish. He was a little warm, she thought.

Knowing how vulnerable the Jyuunishi were when they got sick, Tohru went into ultra nurse mode. She steered Yuki into a chair and filled a dish towel with ice thinking she must cool him down. He didn't mind it when she put the ice-filled towel on his head. When she started to call the cat to bring medicine, Yuki stood up so quickly that the makeshift bag tumbled to the floor spilling ice cubes everywhere.

She noticed how his face became the polite mask he often wore when they first met. He murmured an apology and started picking up the ice cubes. Tohru realized she'd hurt him by calling on Kyo who apparently didn't hear her summons. She helped gather the ice and said she was sorry.

"Sorry for what Honda-san?"

"Umm, I think I shouldn't have called Kyo-kun …"

So she knew him that well. Yuki hid behind his bangs and walked quickly to the sink where he tossed the ice cubes. He reassured her she did nothing worth apologizing for and left the kitchen.

Tohru was left pondering his words. She wasn't as clueless as people thought she was. She knew both boys like her but didn't want to deal with the problem of choosing between the two. Not right now when she didn't know where her heart lay. Factor in Akito and the other Jyuunishi and the matter could become more complicated.

She sighed and turned back to doing what she does best – cooking. But she couldn't stop thinking of Yuki's face.

Yuki sought comfort in the small vegetable plot next to the cottage. He weeded with a vengeance imagining it was Kyo's hair he was yanking out. A sudden image of a bald cat put a smile on his face.

A shadow fell over him and he could smell the faint scent of strawberries.

Tohru squatted down next to the rat and joined in the weeding. As she grasped one weed, he reached for the same tuft. Their hands touched and they looked at each other. Yuki gently enclosed her hand in his. Tohru blushed but didn't pull away. He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

Shigure found them and promptly pulled Tohru away, all the while teasing her as Mrs. Yuki Sohma. Yuki could swear the dog had directed a look that was none too friendly at him.

Like a sitcom character, Kyo chose that moment to appear. He overheard what Shigure said and threatened the dog with bodily harm if he didn't let go of Tohru. Yuki rolled his eyes. Hatori somehow ended up escorting Tohru back to the cottage.

Shigure was annoyed to find the head monk failed to keep Tohru at the temple and chided the cat and the rat after dinner when she was busy cleaning up and out of hearing range. Yuki explained that they didn't feel Tohru was safe at the temple anymore with Norika following her there. To the dog's surprise, Hatori agreed. Only Shigure was of the opinion that their ancestress meant no harm.

"Don't you get it? She scares Tohru!" Kyo screamed at the dog.

Shigure knew who led him to Maya's remains and who revealed the origins of the curse. He refused to share his cousins' opinions of Norika and thought they were being paranoid.

There were no more visits from Norika the following week. Shigure and Hatori also finally found the right house. On the way back to the cottage, they swung by the post office.

Shigure had told Kureno to contact him – if needed - through the mail. He was using the address of a friend who had instructions to forward everything to a post office box. It was the best thing the dog could come up with at short notice and knew it meant getting mail slower. They picked up a parcel and two letters.

He realized what was in the box when Hatori automatically tried to grab it away from him. Shigure had left the pot containing Maya's remains with the same friend telling him it was an heirloom his relatives were fighting over. Well, that was true in a way.

He glanced at the letters – one was from his pal and the other from Kureno. He tore both open.

The missive from his friend was short. He sent Shigure the pot since he was going on vacation and didn't think it wise to leave such an artifact unattended in his apartment. So he thought it best to return it to Shigure.

The dog groaned since he didn't know what would happen with the pot being housed in the same place with four Jyuunishi and Tohru. He grew alarmed when he read Kureno's letter which was dated over a week ago.

Akito had awakened from the coma and appears to be possessed still.

Hatori noticed the dog's expression and asked for the bad news. The dragon wasted no time in returning back to the cottage. Shigure and he agreed they needed to leave the cottage soon before Akito tracked them down.

During dinner they told the teens they were moving tomorrow to the new house. The older Sohmas pulled the cat and rat aside later and relayed Kureno's message. The boys accepted the news in grim silence and went to their rooms to start packing.

That night, Shigure groggily got to his feet and followed the call he felt in his blood. He joined his three cousins who were already standing outside the closet where he'd placed the pot. The closet door opened by itself. Something inside him flared to life and he pulled down the box.

The cousins tore the box open until the pot was revealed. As one, they reached for it. They were interrupted by a figure clad in pink pajamas and carrying a glass of water.

"Ano… why is everyone up at this hour?"

Through a haze, Shigure saw Tohru put down her glass and start cleaning up the remnants of the box. When she picked up the pot, white light enveloped her.

The next thing Tohru knew, she was in a room that looked disturbingly familiar.

"Where are you my friends? Help me."

The whispered question came from a figure lying on the floor. It slowly got up and swayed unsteadily. It was Maya clutching a torn kimono to her bruised and bleeding body.

Maya started to collapse.

Tohru ran to help the woman but her hand passed through her. She suspected she had been transported back to the time when Maya was raped and killed. She shuddered when she remembered the sequence of events. Koji Sohma would return to this room soon enough.

But why was she not in Maya's body? It seemed her ancestress couldn't see her either.

"Please Gods. I want to see my Jyuunishi again. I have nothing left," Maya said in between sobs.

Tohru knew Maya would die soon and had waited for her animal friends in vain. She started to fade away.

The teen begged whatever deities there were to let her stay a few more moments as she tried to find a way to reassure the desperate woman.

"I will bring the Jyuunishi to you," she said before disappearing.

Somehow her voice reached Maya who didn't seem surprised or scared to be addressed by an invisible entity. The older woman smiled and closed her eyes.

Tohru could feel the sunlight on her face and heard familiar voices around her. She must be back at the cottage.

"She's awake. Don't crowd around her," a calm voice said.

That must be Hatori-san, she thought.

Tohru opened her eyes and slowly sat up. A circle of anxious faces greeted her.

She remembered her promise to Maya and realized she didn't know how to fulfill it. Tohru chewed on her lower lip in her anxiety which further worried the group of males around her.

"Are you in pain, Honda-kun? Could you tell me where it hurts," Hatori asked as he opened his doctor's bag.

Lost in thought, Tohru didn't hear the dragon and continued to worry her lip with her teeth. Shigure suddenly plopped himself on the bed and leaned too close to Tohru. Needless to say, his cousins were extremely annoyed.

"Tohru-kun, when is breakfast?" he whined.

She would have been blind not to notice the man who was mere inches away from her face. But not for long; the dog was yanked away by a glowering cat.

"Eh? ... Sorry, I'm sorry. It will be ready right away!" Tohru said and scurried off to the kitchen.

"Was that really necessary Shigure," the dragon asked coldly.

"Well it shows she wasn't injured," the dog replied as he pried himself loose from Kyo's grasp.

They were busy the rest of the day moving into the new house. But Tohru kept thinking of her promise to Maya. As she helped Shigure put away some books, she asked him what was the pot everyone seemed interested in last night.

Shigure remembered well how she collapsed and grew cold to the touch after she came in contact with the pot. The dragon couldn't bring her round. It was the first time he saw fear on Hatori's face. What would happen if she touched the pot again? Fearing for her safety, he thought it best to lie.

"Oh that old thing? A friend asked me to take care of it for him. The others thought it was a treat so they tore the box open. What a disappointment that was for them, I'm sure."

The dog never had trouble lying if it suited his purposes. In this case, the reason to do so was clear to him. He even tried to destroy the pot while she lay unconscious. But his cousins stopped him, much to his surprise.

So the pot was spared and lay currently hidden in his new closet. The others were told to steer clear of his room.

Tohru saw through Shigure and couldn't understand why he would lie about an old clay pot. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Somehow, the pot brought her back to Maya's time. Did he know this?

"Shigure-san, do you know what's in the pot?"

"Who knows Tohru-kun. I sent it back to my friend."

"Oh," she said, disappointed.

He changed the subject by plaintively asking if she could make her delicious beef stew for dinner.

That would have been the end of the issue except for the attraction the clay pot exercised over the Sohmas. Shigure couldn't sleep that night and stared at the ceiling. He heard several footsteps approaching and sighed.

"Come in. I know you're all out there," he said.

A pajama-clad Hatori entered followed by Yuki and Kyo.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here with you guys," Kyo groused.

"The feeling is mutual, stupid cat."

"I guess you have to share your room tonight Shigure. We'll decide what to do with the pot in the morning," Hatori said and cast a look at the closet.

"Shall we share the same dream tonight, Haa-san?"

"Don't confuse me with Ayame. Dream by yourself."

"You're so cold."

"Just go to sleep."

Shigure pouted but was ignored by Hatori.

"Don't hog the blanket you damn rat," Kyo said.

The rat directed a frosty look at his rival.

"This is my blanket you're trying to use. Get your own."

"Why you …"

There was the sound of shoving, a thud and another thud. It was going to be a long night, Shigure thought as he and Hatori got up to stop the scuffle.

Tohru's jaw dropped when all four of her housemates staggered out of Shigure's room the next morning looking the worse for wear. No one was in the mood to eat and by afternoon, craved sleep. Hence Shigure ended up napping in the library, Hatori in the downstairs couch and Yuki and Kyo in their rooms.

Tohru was in Shigure's bedroom putting away the beddings when a strong gust of wind rushed through the room and blew open the closet door.

But the noise didn't wake up the sleeping Sohmas not even when the bedroom door slammed shut behind Tohru.

She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She was going to call out to the others when something landed behind her with a soft thump.

She turned to see something wrapped in several layers of thick sweaters. She knelt to inspect the object and felt the urge to unwrap it. Tohru gave in to the urge and unveiled the pot Shigure said had been returned to a friend.

She automatically picked up the pot and thought of Maya.

"I want to help Maya but I don't know how to bring the Jyuunishi to her. There must be a way to help her," she said softly and cradled the pot in her arms. "There has to be a way."

The pot glowed so faintly she didn't notice it at all. But all the Jyuunishi felt the call to gather deep within them. She was calling them. Now.

Tohru lost track of how long she sat on the floor with the wind swirling around her. It brought with it a voice she'd heard before.

"Maya … Maya… Maya"

For some reason, the voice didn't scare Tohru now. Her mind went blank and she stared unseeing before her. Her lips parted and a voice not her own spoke a name from the past.

"Norika. My friend."

The cat spirit yowled in frustration, straining to break the bonds imposed on it by the bracelet of blood and bones around Kyo's wrist. The cat wanted to be in its true form when it met Maya again even though she would accept the feline in whatever form. She loved the cat dearly. Always did.

Kyo's body and the bracelet were fighting the transformation. He doubled over in pain but the bracelet's power held, much to the cat spirit's displeasure. The exhausted teen lay panting on the futon. But it was only for a few minutes as he felt the summons again deep within himself.

Shigure, Hatori and Yuki woke up with only one thought running through their minds – reuniting with their friend after so many centuries.

The door to Shigure's room opened silently to admit the dog, rat, dragon and cat. They touched the pot which glowed with each caress and bowed before Tohru.

The girl's eyelids drooped and closed slowly. She yawned and lay down on the floor still clutching the pot. The others arranged themselves around her and also went to sleep. The wind became a gentle breeze that softly fanned their cheeks. And for a little while they were at peace.

The other Jyuunishi weren't so calm. They felt the pull as well and the further they were from the pot, the more insistent the summons became. It practically thrummed through their blood.

Akito, subjugated as he was within his own mind, felt his ties with the Jyuunishi further unravel. Koji Sohma snorted in contempt as he stared at his borrowed body in a mirror.

"Fool. The Jyuunishi were never yours to begin with," Koji said.

Kureno drove out of the estate that night accompanied by Hiro, Kisa and Ritsu; all heeding the call. Since they made no secret of their departure, the clan head was aware of it in minutes. He ordered a detective to follow the fleeing Jyuunishi and report back their location. He suspected the trail would lead to the traitorous dog.

Tohru woke up to an unusual sight. Not only did she spend most of yesterday sleeping on the floor of Shigure's room, she was also cuddling a clay pot and surrounded by her sleeping housemates.

She didn't remember anything beyond picking up the pot and hearing the voice in the wind. She had an inkling of what it contained and who might be able to confirm her suspicions. But right now, she was too embarrassed about her situation. She was still a teenage girl after all. Tohru quietly picked her way among the sprawled forms on the floor.

But Tohru did not feel like leaving the pot behind. She carried it to her room and placed it next to the picture of her mother. Then she went to make breakfast. She knew they were awake when she heard Kyo's yelp of surprise at finding himself lying next to Yuki. She couldn't help but giggle.

The next few days brought the rest of the Jyuunishi to their doorstep. Kureno and company arrived first then Rin and Hatsuharu followed by Kagura, Ayame and finally Momiji.

What was it they were looking for, Momiji asked himself. Like the others, he followed his instincts which led to a pretty house nearly hidden by trees. When a smiling Tohru opened the door, he launched himself at her and realized what it was he vainly sought. A home and someone who loved him no matter what. She was his home.

Tohru hugged a fluffy rabbit that less than a minute ago was a blonde-haired teen.

"Tohru. Tohru," he murmured and snuggled deeper into her arms. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes Momiji-kun. You're the last one to arrive. I've been waiting for you. Are you hungry? Or do you want to rest first?"

He really missed her and promised himself he would never leave her side again. Then reality intruded in the form of a smart-aleck ram.

"Hey stupid woman. We ran out of snacks. What kind of hostess are you?"

"Shut up Hiro. She's not your maid. Get it yourself."

"Since when did the cat become head of this household?"

"Why you little brat …"

"Child abuse! Child abuse! Call the police, Kisa."

"Hiro-chan …"

Momiji looked up at Tohru and placed a paw on her cheek.

"Are they working you too hard Tohru? I'm sorry about Hiro."

Tohru just smiled in reply as she carried the rabbit and his backpack to be welcomed into the circle of warmth she created with them.

Shigure shared with everyone his belief that the pot they want to touch carries Maya's remains and told the story of what befell her. All the Jyuunishi now knew the origin of the curse and gazed respectfully at the pot. No one protested when Tohru asked if she could keep the container in her room.

After four days of togetherness, Shigure and Hatori didn't need much convincing to look for a bigger house or a second place for the other Jyuunishi. The place was too cramped now.

To get them out of Tohru's hair, the older Sohmas would take the others with them house hunting. They split in three groups so as not to attract too much attention – a hopeless proposition, as Yuki pointed out. They all stuck out with their odd hair and eye color combinations. They knew it wouldn't be long before Akito would appear.

The clan head received detectives' reports that included not only an address but who lived there and a record of the inhabitants' comings and goings.

He dressed all in black and sheathed a sword he pulled from the family vaults. Koji Sohma remembers this sword well. He'd ended his despair and Maya's life with its sharp edge 500 years ago. It was time to repeat history.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya

(Author's note: Thanks to all who have stayed with me on this fic. I dedicate the final two chapters to you guys. And to curry miko, thank you for the kind words. Since I prefer the anime over the manga, I choose to have an ending that will leave folks guessing.)

To reach the house which doubled as a haven for twelve cursed Sohmas and an orphan named Tohru Honda, one would have to use a dirt road that wound through the woods. The road ended within walking distance of the house which could be glimpsed among the gaps in the trees surrounding the place.

The 2-story structure had captured the dog's fancy with its sliding doors, wooden floors and upstairs balcony. There were also no immediate neighbors which was a plus for the Jyuunishi in case they accidentally transformed. Yet the house's very isolation turned out to be a liability. No pokey neighbors meant no one else could raise the alarm if something happened.

But the Sohmas could not escape fate anymore. It came calling when the moon was full and the night reeked of the scent of jasmine. Only the moon saw the black car that silently sped towards it destination.

The driver parked the vehicle several yards from the house and got out to survey his surroundings.

Koji Sohma long ago honed the art of manipulating people. A wealthy man like him could always find someone to do his bidding. Everyone had a price.

His "hired help" drugged the dinner served to the Sohmas by their favorite orphan. The man had distracted Tohru at the supermarket and replaced the meat in her shopping cart with a packet of specially-treated meat.

Ah, the wonders of modern medicine, Koji thought.

While he usually had others do the dirty work, he didn't shy away from soiling his own hands.

So here he was waiting in the shadows for that pack of animals to fall asleep. He glanced at the sword he held and recalled whose heart it pierced those centuries ago. It was the part of Maya he could not forcibly take.

He still burned with resentment at the way she rejected him. He cared little for the generations of Sohmas who lived cursed existences because of what he did. He wanted to claim again what was rightfully his. But he had to settle for her descendant as a poor substitute. He squashed the protesting voice that was Akito inside him and waited for his chance to strike.

When the lights in the house went out, he assumed everyone had gone to bed. At midnight, he left the sword in the car but slipped a dagger in his waistband in case he ran into interference. He then broke into the house and searched for Tohru. Everyone was fast asleep.

He found her in a room with pink curtains and a pink bed. Rin and Kagura shared the bed while Tohru lay on a futon with Kisa nestled next to her.

He separated Tohru from the tiger then lifted the teen and carried her to the waiting car. A blast of wind hit him in the face. It howled and plucked at his clothing and hair. He recognized the voice that repeatedly called for "Maya."

"Norika. What can you do in that useless form?" Koji asked tauntingly. "Love is not enough to cross over into this world, foolish sister. Despair, revenge and hate gave me the strength to defy fate itself."

The wind continued its assault, preventing him from getting into the car. But he refused to let go of Tohru even though he was finding it hard to continue moving. He headed further into the woods.

The trees helped to slow down and weaken the wind. Koji trudged on. When he could no longer hear the wind, he sat down in a clearing and held Tohru possessively. He smiled to himself in the dark. Mine.

An icy blast swept through the house several times but the Jyuunishi slept on. Suddenly, the wind blew the pot and the picture of Kyoko Honda off Tohru's dresser. The pot landed on the floor and shattered, spilling Maya's cremated remains. The wind carried the finer particles throughout the house which settled on 13 sleeping forms.

One by one, the Jyuunishi opened their eyes.

Still groggy from the drug's effects, Shigure and Hatori stumbled toward Tohru's room where they were met by a crying Kisa and a worried Rin and Kagura.

When the rat and the cat ran into the room, Kagura promptly latched onto Kyo. He tried to shake her off while demanding to know Tohru's whereabouts.

"Akito must have been here," Hatori said.

The wind swirled around them and Shigure could hear it calling "Maya" in a faint voice. The voice grew louder when he took several steps toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going? We have to find her fast."

"Kyo-kun, I'm listening to a certain wind. Yuki-kun, tell Aya to keep an eye on the children. Anyone else is free to join Haa-san and me."

The rat nodded once and departed.

Meanwhile in the woods, Koji contemplated his prize. The only physical attribute she shared with Maya were her blue-green eyes but she would do. He ran his hands through her hair and would have done more but his captive started to wake up. Disappointed, he sat down next to her.

Because she was feeling a bit under the weather earlier, Tohru ate sparingly at dinner and had ingested far less of the drug than the Jyuunishi. She was shocked at her surroundings and at the man who leaned towards her.

"So you are finally awake. You were told not to have any dealings with those animals yet you disobeyed and even ran away with them. How could you do that to me?"

"Akito-san, I …"

"That weakling no longer rules the Sohmas. And you belong to me now," Koji said coldly.

Tohru tried to scramble to her feet but Koji pushed her down and started nuzzling her neck. He reached under her pajama top and palmed one of her breasts. She gasped and struggled in his grasp.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this," she begged.

When she opened her mouth to scream he covered them with his own. He felt her tears and smiled inwardly. But his hands suddenly let go of the girl beneath him.

"Leave her be!" Akito's voice rang in his ears.

The Akito within fought to maintain control of his own mind and body. He didn't know how long he could hold back Koji Sohma.

When the man atop Tohru went into convulsions, she pushed him off her and took off running. After the spasms finally stopped, he shakily stood up. He peered about him with brown eyes, pulled the dagger from his waistband and went after his prey.

Tohru wasn't familiar with the woods surrounding their new home. But she didn't care which direction she was heading as long as it was away from Koji Sohma.

"Help me, anyone! Help me!"

Shigure ran ahead of the others and let the wind guide him. When he caught the faint scent of strawberries he knew he was right on track.

He followed the call of his blood and found her hiding behind a couple of fallen trees.

"Tohru-kun. Don't be afraid, it's only me."

She ran to Shigure and hugged him tight. Poof! As he transformed, something akin to dust fell from his clothes and landed on Tohru. The particles glowed faintly but went unnoticed by both.

The black dog in her arms sniffed the air for any scent of the clan leader and told Tohru to hide once more. He joined her in her hiding place when he returned to his human form.

When Koji came crashing through, Shigure pounced. The two struggled over the dagger.

"Tohru-kun, I'll hold him back as long as I can. Run! Haa-san and the others are also looking for you."

She hesitated. Shigure shook his head at her.

"I'll catch up with you. I promise. Go!"

After one last glance at the dog, she ran. Koji turned his fury on the mutt who was the source of all his troubles. This worthless cur took her away and turned the Jyuunishi against their God. He deserved no mercy.

The smaller man overpowered Shigure and hurled him with surprising strength into the fallen trees. The impact knocked the wind out of the dog. The Sohma leader walked up to Shigure and raised the dagger in his left hand.

"Worthless animal, this is what you deserve for betraying me!"

"Stop!"

Hatori knocked the younger man away as Yuki and Kyo arrived at the scene. He checked the dog as the clan head ran off with the rat and cat in hot pursuit.

But Koji Sohma who had more experience dealing with woods and forests soon lost his pursuers. He went back to tracking his prey.

Tohru stopped to catch her breath and huddled under a tree. She didn't know where she was going and had yet to run into the other Jyuunishi. She feared what happened to Shigure and cried. Someone else heard her sniffling.

She was hauled to her feet by Koji Sohma who threatened to stab her if she didn't come with him.

"What did you do to Shigure-san?"

"What I should have done long ago," he lied.

She started to cry again. He stuck the dagger back in his waistband and slammed her against the tree. He accused her of being an ungrateful, deceitful whore in a voice that grew louder and harsher.

He grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. Tohru tried to pry his fingers off her throat as her eyesight grew blurry.

"You belong to me! I'll kill you first before I let someone else have you!"

Tohru heard Maya's voice in her head.

"Child you cannot fight him alone. Let me in."

In seconds, Tohru's hair turned black and grew until it reached the small of her back. Her features also changed.

"Koji Sohma. You have done your last evil in this world."

Startled, he released her and took a couple of steps back.

"Maya? How?"

Maya sprang at Koji and knocked him to the ground. Her fury gave the small body she was borrowing the strength it never possessed. She straddled Koji and quickly pulled the dagger from his waistband. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back his head. She put the dagger to his throat and would have rammed it through but the hand holding the weapon refused to move.

"No Maya-san. You can't kill Akito-san!" Tohru's voice echoed in her head.

"He is Koji Sohma reborn," was the grim answer.

Maya spat at the man beneath her. He tried to push her off but she grew heavier and heavier, making it more difficult for him to breathe. He struggled less.

"I will ensure you stay in that pit forever," she said.

Maya shook from the effort of controlling Tohru's body which resisted her but won in the end. She raised the hand holding the dagger and plunged it towards the man she despised. Tohru's scream filled her head.

"No! No! You can't do this or you will be no better than him - a murderer! He's using Akito-san. Please I beg you, spare Akito-san," Tohru pleaded.

The dagger changed course and ended up pinning one of Koji's hands to the ground. He howled at the pain. A ghostly arm separated from Maya and went through his head. Koji was pitched back into the pit and Akito was in charge of his own mind and body again. Maya stood up.

"Only for her sake are you still breathing Akito Sohma."

"Honda-san! Are you all right?" Yuki shouted as he led most of the Jyuunishi to where they heard the yelling.

They stopped at the scene before them. The family head was desperately trying to pull a dagger from his hand while an unknown woman just watched him. Tohru was nowhere in sight.

Shigure addressed the long-haired woman who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you, miss? Did you see a young woman here earlier?"

Maya walked toward the Sohmas.

"I am the one they called Maya. The child allowed me use of her body."

Kyo pushed the dog aside, grabbed the strange woman by the shoulders and shook her.

"Take Akito. He deserves to burn in hell! But return Tohru to us!"

Maya smiled wistfully at Kyo and patted him on the cheek. The cat spirit within him practically purred.

"You are the cat. I've missed you so."

She turned to the others and smiled at them.

"I have not seen you in so long my friends."

Shigure knelt before her.

"Maya-san. I don't care if the curse is lifted anymore. All I want is for Tohru-kun to be safe and happy. And if that means living without the Sohmas, I am willing to accept that. But please bring her back."

Everyone followed the dog's lead although Yuki forced Kyo to his knees.

Akito made his way to the others with his head hung low and holding the dagger in his uninjured hand.

"Cast me into the pit and end this now. For their sake," he said and looked up at Maya with teal eyes that burned with an unknown emotion.

"You are speaking for yourself now, Akito Sohma?"

He nodded.

"Koji Sohma and I will not be missed in this world. I accept my fate. Do not worry about Tohru-san. The Sohmas will take care of her. She's a part of the family."

Akito then drove the dagger into his chest stunning everyone. Maya started to glow as she floated towards Akito. The Sohmas squinted against the bright light which enveloped both Maya and the clan leader.

Yuki felt something leave his body and grew dizzy. He saw balls of white light come out of his cousins before darkness claimed him.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya

(Author's note: I borrowed the description of the Sanzu river scene from Wikipedia and other sources then I took liberties with it.)

Akito didn't know how long he fell. When he finally stopped, he landed hard and winced. He knew where he ended up; the moans and groans of the countless Sohma leaders nearly deafened him. Someone roughly yanked him to his feet and with a sigh, he looked at his tormentor.

He could vaguely make out the figure of a burly man. When the figure spoke, he recognized who it was. Koji Sohma.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Sohma! Do you know what you have done? Now both of us will be here until someone else breaks the curse," Koji railed at Akito.

Akito shoved his ancestor away.

"Since those fools would rather play house with Tohru-san than break the curse, you better get used to me. We'll share this pit for eternity."

"I could have your soul torn apart by the others for your insolence. They obey me. You are nothing here."

"My apologies. All hail Koji Sohma, Lord of the Cursed."

"You piece of filth! You are as worthless as those animals!"

Koji summoned the shades of the other Sohma clan heads that surrounded Akito.

"Tear him apart."

No one moved.

"Have you all forgotten who I am? Don't you remember who you owe your lives to?"

"I remember. You are the reason why we are all here. We owe you nothing! You are nothing!" Akito spat out.

Koji tried to grab him but froze when mist suddenly filled the pit.

When the mist cleared, the Sohmas had been transported to a desolate gray landscape. They could hear voices and the roar of water in the distance.

Akito blinked several times to adjust to the light. It wasn't really that bright but he'd been in near darkness in the pit. As one, the Sohmas walked toward the sound of water. Akito gasped when they finally saw the source.

Hundreds of thousands of souls clustered along the edges of a large river. Some were crossing the river using a bridge; many were wading through a shallow part while countless others were swimming through deep waters and trying to avoid serpents.

A demoness stripped the souls of their garments while her male counterpart threw the clothing on the branch of a tree by the riverbank. How heavy the clothing weighed determined where the demon directed the soul to cross the river.

Akito was a well-read young man and recognized the place. This must be the Sanzu River, he thought. A sinner needed to cross the river to get into the Buddhist underworld where they will be judged by Enma Dai-O.

The Sohma nearest Akito, a fat man with a bad squint, poked him in the arm.

"The curse must have been broken. Why else would the Gods allow us to be here?"

"I agree. I would not mind being reborn in the human realm again," a lanky old Sohma muttered.

"Fool, Enma Dai-O tells you where you can go. Maybe your sins are too great that you would have to suffer long in one of the eight hells before you get reborn," the squinty fat man said. "And even then, maybe you'll return as a fly."

"Anything is better than that pit," the lanky man said.

"Where do you think he will be sent to?" the fat man asked and pointed to a terrified Koji who was trying to distance himself from them.

"The Gods do not forget Koji Sohma."

They turned to see Maya glaring at their ancestor. Koji broke away from the group and ran but was caught by demons that dragged him to the front of the line of sinners. He stumbled as the demoness tore his kimono off and tossed it to the demon standing by the tree.

The branch touched the ground when the kimono landed on it. Two demons pitched Koji into the deepest part of the Sanzu where he was instantly surrounded and attacked by serpents. He flailed about and screamed for help. No one came to his aid.

Akito tore his eyes away from his ancestor and pondered his own fate. How heavy were his sins, he wondered. He had never been a devout Buddhist since he was raised to regard himself as a God.

When it was his turn before the demoness, she angrily told him to leave and not waste her time. He gaped at her. Maya appeared at his elbow and led him away.

"Hell does not welcome the living," she said. "Return to your family, Akito Sohma. The blood debt has been repaid."

He turned to Maya to ask how she knew he wasn't dead but she had disappeared along with the river and its denizens.

He was now in a forest facing a girl in white with long black hair and blue-green eyes. An orange cat purred at her feet while she held a rat in one hand and a sea horse in the other. Surrounding her were the other animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

"Maya?"

"Go home Akito Sohma."

Akito grew dizzy. Before he blacked out, he saw another girl dressed in court robes laughing and running towards the girl in white.

When Shigure came to, he realized the curse was lifted. Relief and amazement were reflected in the faces of the other Jyuunishi around him. The dark cloud they had been living under all their lives was suddenly gone. But their joy was tempered with the knowledge that this freedom came at a price.

Tohru! Where was she? As one, they ran toward the spot where the clan head and Maya were last seen. Akito lay prone on his back with the knife embedded in his chest while Tohru lay draped across him.

Shigure who reached the pair first, checked for any signs of life and was rewarded with a faint pulse. As he gently lifted Tohru in his arms, he yelled for Hatori. When he didn't transform into a dog, Shigure glanced at Akito; a myriad of emotions washing through him.

The others soon joined him and sought reassurance that the girl in his arms would live. Even the dragon checked her first before tending to Akito and calling the paramedics.

Only Hatori accompanied the clan head in the ambulance. The rest followed the second ambulance carrying Tohru.

Once more the Sohmas kept the authorities from the truth. Then again, who would believe them?

Shigure relied on his writing talent to spin a cover story - Akito tried to kill himself in front of his cousins after being dumped by his fiancée and losing money in several disastrous investments. The head of the family was emotionally unstable to begin with and couldn't live with the shame, the former dog added.

And the girl, the police asked.

The fiancée, he muttered.

He said a guilt-ridden Tohru tried to stop Akito but fainted when she saw her former fiancé stab himself.

"No one else did anything to help him," the cop asked.

Shigure pointed out that everyone else was too shocked to come to Akito's aid. He would have embellished the tale more but the officer was looking skeptical at this point. The dog had been hanging around Ayame so long he was picking up the snake's penchant for melodrama.

He imagined how the dragon would deal with the police and schooled his features into a passable imitation of the family doctor at his gravest. Of course, Hatori would never say the hokey lines spilling from his lips.

"We come from a long and noble line. We've never had to call the police about family problems before. It is a shameful day for the Sohmas," he whispered to the officer who nodded in understanding.

It was a guarantee that the incident would quietly be forgotten and the report filed away. Or so he hoped.

With the exception of Tohru, no one else visited Akito during his long convalescence at the hospital. When he was discharged, only the servants welcomed him home since the Jyuunishi who lived at the estate already left. By feigning illness, Shigure ensured that Tohru couldn't leave his house that day.

The Jyuunishi were bound to Akito by the curse and the ties of blood. They loathed, feared and respected him but thought that only death would sever their connection with the sickly man. Few of them imagined this day would really come. And when it did, they were eager to test their newfound freedom. The days of Akito's word being law had come to an end.

A God no more, he was just another rich man living alone with his servants and his thoughts to keep him company. He looked forward to Saturday afternoons though and pestered the servants to make sure everything was perfect for Tohru's visits. But he needn't have bothered since they also wanted to see her.

Despite everything that happened, Tohru was the only one who believed Koji Sohma pushed Akito to such actions. She alone maintained regular contact with him.

As she prepared to head out the door, Kyo once more bluntly told her to stop wasting her time on that "useless bastard". He would have said more but stopped at the sight of her crestfallen face. How he hated to see her cry.

Tohru couldn't understand how the former Jyuunishi refused to forgive Akito. She already did. She lived to comfort people and right now, the lonely clan leader needed help. She wondered if perhaps he just wanted a friend.

He didn't seem to appreciate seeing her though and gave her a harsh welcome. A few months of her influence weren't enough to erase the years spent acting and living like a tyrant. His tongue was as sharp as ever.

"Why are you here again? Doesn't Shigure give you enough chores to do at his hovel?"

"Ano Akito-san, I came by to see how you were. It … it must be lonely living here by yourself."

Was that pity he saw in her eyes? If that was the only thing that forced her to visit him week after week, then he didn't need her!

"I'm really too tired to entertain guests today so if you don't mind, you can see yourself out," he said coldly.

"Eh?"

"Go home, Tohru-san. I have no need of you."

When she didn't move fast enough, he threw a vase at her. She screamed as it shattered at her feet.

"Get out! Get out!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said then ran out.

Akito slumped to the floor and cradled his head in his hands. It was better this way. She would have stopped coming anyway once she listened to those animals. He was worthless in their eyes and he secretly feared that she would later share their viewpoint. If he wasn't a God anymore, then what was he now?

"Tohru-san, Tohru-san," he murmured.

He was all alone now. Akito felt something break inside him and wept.

Tohru wondered if her visits to Akito were doing more harm than good. He certainly didn't like her dropping by today. She walked two blocks before realizing she'd left her shoulder bag in his room. What should she do? Akito-san would be angry at her again but her wallet and house keys were in the bag. And she couldn't call her housemates for a ride since her cell phone was also in there.

There was nothing to do but return and get it back.

At least the servants seemed happy to see her again. A nervous Tohru soon stood outside Akito's bedroom. She cleared her throat and tapped hesitantly on the door.

"Akito-san?"

No answer. She called out again. Silence was the only response she got. Maybe he wasn't in the room? Perhaps she could walk in, get her bag and leave quickly? She looked for a servant to accompany her but for some reason; scarcely anyone was around this wing of the house.

Feeling like an intruder, Tohru slowly slid the door open and entered. It was dim inside so she had to peer around for her bag. There it was. As she picked up the bag, she noticed that she wasn't alone.

A forlorn figure was hunched over in one corner of the room. Tohru put the bag down, turned on the lights and walked towards Akito. She knelt beside the lonely man and enfolded him in her arms. Akito knew who held him and desperate for affection, returned the hug.

She came back. She came back, were the only thoughts running through his mind as he embraced her tight.

They stayed like that for awhile. It was Akito who finally let go then he caressed her cheek. Tohru was at a loss on how to react. Aware of her sudden unease, he took his hand away.

"I thought you would never come back," he whispered hoarsely. "I did terrible things to you and to those animals. They've forsaken me. Why don't you do the same?"

She, who knew the pain of suddenly being left alone, understood his need.

"Because that would be wrong Akito-san," she said and smiled at him.

"Why do you stay Tohru-san? You don't have to work for Shigure anymore or take care of the Sohmas."

Feeling unusually bold, she told him the truth. But since this was Tohru, she hemmed and hawed at first.

"But … but it's not work. I'll always be with the Sohmas. You are my family. Err… if that's all right with you Akito-san."

He was touched.

"Would you see me again next Saturday?"

"If I'm not a bother to Akito-san."

He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so trusting, so naïve yet he could not live without her. Akito could admit it now to himself. He loves this seemingly stupid but wonderful girl. Unfortunately so do many of his relatives. Therein lay the problem.

"Tohru-san there's too many princes and only one princess. Who shall she choose in the end?"

"I don't understand Akito-san."

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud. Pour me some tea …please?"

Tohru was surprised at the unexpected "please" and did as he asked.

Akito sipped the brew and mulled over his options. Damn if he would let that perverted dog, stupid monster or weak rat win her. And he will not lose to that dragon either. Kind doctor my foot, he thought. He knew Hatori harbored more than brotherly feelings towards the girl. I am still head of the family after all, he mused.

Despite the curse being broken, he still preferred to call the others by their old Zodiac names. It was his attempt to cling to the old ways.

Both turned around at the sound of the door opening. Akito was furious at the interruption. Whoever it was didn't even bother to ask permission to enter or knock first! Shigure stepped into the room followed by an indignant maid. The former Zodiac dog ignored her as his eyes sought out Tohru. He didn't bother to acknowledge Akito.

"Tohru-kun, I came to pick you up. I snuck out of the house while Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were arguing over who had the right to fetch you. Shall we go?" he asked gaily and extended a hand.

Tohru was distressed at the bad blood between the ex-Jyuunishi and their former leader.

"Shigure-san, would you like to join us for tea?"

"But Tohru-kun we're supposed to meet everyone at the restaurant for Aya's birthday. He already called asking where everyone was," he whined.

She went into panic mode and started apologizing for forgetting about the dinner. She then glanced at Akito who shrugged his shoulders.

Tohru drank her tea quickly and promised Akito she'd visit him again. He locked gazes with Shigure and smirked. The ex-dog deliberately yawned then took the girl by the hand.

"Shall we go my little flower? I'm sure we'll meet Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun on the way."

He imitated Ayame and struck a dramatic pose.

"You don't need to change. You look lovely as ever," Shigure said and kissed her hand.

Tohru being Tohru, she blushed at Shigure's compliment. But she didn't pull back her hand either. Akito noticed this and scowled.

In the old days, Shigure would have thought twice about acting like this in front of Akito. No more. The man did not deserve his respect and loyalty.

He was never God to begin with, Shigure thought.

Some ancestor of theirs may have run across the ancient tale of God inviting the animals to a banquet and used that to account for the presence of the Jyuunishi in the Sohma family. A way to make the curse more bearable perhaps? the ex-dog thought. The story was certainly more palatable than the real reason. But it was nothing more than a lie foisted upon every succeeding generation of Sohmas.

Because when Tohru appeared, who did the Jyuunishi gravitate to? Why did they prefer her over Akito? To Shigure, the answer was right there all along. The bond was between Tohru's blood and the Jyuunishi.

To further irritate Akito, Shigure mentioned that Ayame hadn't seen Tohru for weeks now since she was always out of the house on Saturdays. Guilt-stricken, she practically dragged him out of the room.

As the pair left, Akito could hear Tohru asking about the rat and the cat. He smirked and wondered if that idiot dog believed he'd won already when it was clear he hadn't. Akito decided to surprise her next Saturday with a nice dinner in the garden. Perhaps he should have the garden decked out with lanterns? He yelled for a servant.

You stupid animals, I'm not out of the game yet, he thought.

A sedan pulled up next to Shigure and Tohru. The driver's side window rolled down to reveal Hatori while a pair of familiar faces peered out from the back windows.

"Is this your new car, Haa-san? Pretty sharp. I see Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun already claimed the back seats."

"Ayame says we must hurry or he will die from hunger and despair," the ex-dragon said in a bored tone.

"Now now Haa-san, we would have been here earlier but we got delayed thanks to Akito-san."

"Who cares about that bastard. Just get in the car," Kyo said.

"Never mind the stupid cat, Honda-san. We don't need to hurry. I'm sure Nii-san is exaggerating as usual."

Images of a starving and despondent Ayame flashed through Tohru's head so she quickly got in the car while apologizing profusely. Hatori told Shigure to ride in the back so Tohru could sit up front. He offered no explanations and as Shigure started to complain, he pushed a button on the dashboard.

"It's a special feature I had installed recently," Hatori told Tohru and gave her one of his rare smiles. "It's soundproof."

A tinted glass partition slid into place; cutting off sight and sound from the back seat. From the other side of the partition, Shigure started laughing, surprising his younger cousins.

"What the hell," Kyo muttered.

"Shigure, are you all right?" Yuki asked.

Still chuckling, Shigure leaned back in his seat and thought of his next move to win Tohru. Haa-san won this round.

EPILOGUE:

A slim woman with long brown hair stood in front of a tombstone accompanied by a tall blonde and another woman dressed all in black. She smiled as she laid white lilies before the grave.

"Isn't tomorrow your graduation from cooking school Tohru," the blonde asked the brunette.

"Yes it is, Uo-chan. I thought after high school, I would just go to work. But the Sohmas insisted on paying for college or whatever trade school I wanted to attend. They've all been wonderful to me."

"They should be. You've given them too much already especially that year when they took you out of school," said Saki Hanajima as she adjusted her black veil. The topic was still a sore subject with her.

She never bought the Sohmas' story that they went into hiding with her friend because Akito became temporarily unhinged when Tohru broke off the engagement and he lost a lot of money due to bad investments. The clan leader supposedly tracked them down and tried to kill himself in front of everyone. When the police got involved, the Sohmas insisted on hushing up the scandal.

She knew her friend would never hurt anyone let alone walk out on people she supposedly cared about. But she held her peace since Tohru seemed to forgive the lying bunch and even married one of them.

"Did he give you anything for your graduation?" Hanajima asked by way of changing the subject.

Tohru pulled a velvet box from her purse and opened it to show a pair of diamond earrings and necklace. Arisa whistled in admiration.

"I think they cost too much so I told him I would only wear it on special occasions like the graduation. But he said every day with me was special so I should wear it every day," Tohru said and blushed.

Arisa laughed.

"You're so cute! You've been married to this guy for two years now and you still act like a teenager around him."

Tohru glanced behind Arisa and turned a deeper shade of pink. A tall handsome man was walking quickly toward them. He beamed at her. She knew he only gave her that special smile.

"Mrs. Sohma, shall we go home?" he asked and extended a hand.

She took his hand and smiled happily at her husband. Her friends took their leave of the couple but not before Arisa the ex-Yankee told a certain man that Tohru better be happy all the time or else. It was the same warning she gave him shortly before the wedding.

He was used to her friends by now and merely smiled at the departing women.

While their life wasn't a fairytale, it wasn't humdrum either. A constant stream of Sohmas kept dropping by and staying with them for days that they've decided to add more rooms to the house.

He joked that they could live in a tent for awhile like she did when her grandfather's house was being remodeled those many moons ago. She said she wouldn't mind since home was wherever he was.

He smiled then kissed her. Tohru chose her prince long ago and never regretted her decision.

END


End file.
